Hetalia no Kaizoku
by GreenPurple18
Summary: Pirates. Parings: Spamano, GerIta, PruCan, FrUk, RuUs, Aushun, possibly more. i don't remember. READ & REVIEW Title means: Hetalia Pirates... Rated for languages
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>In Rimini, Italy, Lovino Vargas and his younger twin brother, Feliciano, were running... Very fast... What were they running from? Why, people of course. Why would you ask such an obvious question? ... Oh, you didn't ask? Well... Fine... I don't care... Oh, um, anyway...<p>

"Lovino, I told you not to steal it!" Feliciano cried.

I didn't steal anything! I simply borrowed the damn thing without permission and with no intentions of returning it!" Lovino protested, "Plus, at least we have something to eat!"

"Sí, but-"

"Don't question me, Feli!" Lovino shouted.

"Mi dispiace, fratello!" Feliciano apologized.

"Just shut the hell up and make a left!" Lovino ordered.

"Sí!" Feliciano and Lovino made a left turn. They came to a dead end, but that didn't stop the twins. They simply jumped the wall, which was very high, so obviously the Italian twins were used to this sort of thing... Otherwise they wouldn't have been able to do that... Unless they have some sort of super power, but that's just ridiculous... Whoops! There I go again. Mindlessly rambling... That might happen a lot. On with the story...

"See? I told you we'd make it out alive." Lovino huffed.

"Sí, but, Lovino, I think you should turn around." Feliciano gulped, "There's someone behind you, and he looks like he might try to recommend us for something we don't want to do."

Lovino turned around only to find a man of about twenty... And Feli was correct. This man DID look like he was going to get them to do something they didn't want to.

"Feli," Lovino began, "That's a pirate."

"Oh, um, ciao, Signore Pirata." Feliciano edged away.

"What would a damn pirate like you want in a damn place like this?" Lovino glared at the man, who was making his fratello nervous…. Well, he was making Feliciano more nervous than he usually was... Is...

"My crew has shrunk down to a small number, and I thought I might be able to find a person or two desperate to get away considering the fact that this place does not have a good reputation." The pirate paused, "By the way you jumped that wall, I'm coming to the conclusion that the two of you are desperate to get away from this place? Or it's people at the least?"

"What do you know, you goddamn pirate?" Lovino scoffed, "We're doing just fine here. We're very successful."

"Only if you count being thieves successful." Feliciano added.

"He doesn't need to know THAT, Feli!" Lovino shouted.

"There they are!" A random person randomly shouted, and he and a random group of random people began running towards the twins and the random, unnamed pirate... Well, he HAS a name... The twins just don't know it... yet.

"Are you sure?" The pirate raised an eyebrow, "You could come with me if you like. I have no problem with it."

Lovino looked nervously from the pirate to the crowd to the pirate to the crowd to the pirate before saying, "Fine! We'll go with you! Not because we want to though!"

"Well, follow me!"

So, the trio ran from the mob and to Signore Pirata's ship... Does anyone else find it odd that two people would go off somewhere with some random pirate that they JUST met? For what all they know this dude could be the villain in this story... If it even has a villain... Who the crap it this pirate guy?

"I'm Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, the greatest pirate in the history of pirates."

"Well, if you're so great than why haven't I ever heard of you?" Lovino asked... Good question. Aren't great people, like, know everywhere or something?

Antonio almost fell over... Almost. After he recovered from his slight depression, which didn't take long because this is Antonio we're talking about, he said, "W-Well, you're so young and-"

"We're eighteen!" Lovino glared.

Really? ... Who would've thought?

"Really?" Antonio blinked, "B-But you're so little. I thought you were maybe fifteen or sixteen."

"Tch. Whatever." Lovino scoffed, "I'm Lovino Vargas."

"And I'm Feliciano Vargas." Feliciano jumped, "We're twins."

"And orphans." Lovino added.

Awww, poor Lovi!" Antonio cooed.

"What? Why the hell would you call me that?" Lovino glared.

"Because, Lovi." Antonio replied.

"D-Don't call me that, you bastard!" Lovino blushed slightly.

"Awwww! Lovi's sooooo cute!" Antonio smiled brightly.

"I-I am NOT cute!" Lovino protested.

"Yay! Fratello found a new friend!" Feliciano cheered.

"Sí, Lovi and me are best of friends!" Antonio glomped Lovino.

"Don't touch me, and we are nOT friends, damnit!" Lovino shouted loudly.

"Hey, Tonio, you back yet?" A voice called.

"Sí, Gilbert." Antonio called back as four people walked on deck, "I've brought two orphans to become part of our crew."

"They're kids." The albino said... No, they're not!

"We're eighteen!" Lovino shouted.

"O-Oh. Well, I'm" The albino stared in shock, "awesomely sorry. The name is Gilbert the Awesome One. You can call me Mister Awesome."

"Sorry, Signore Awesome, but I'll think it would be better if we called you Signore Idioto." Lovino rolled hid eyes.

... Well, that wasn't nice...

"Bonjour, mon amis." A blond with a French accent walked forward, "I'm Francis. It is a pleasure to meet you both." he took one of Feliciano's hands and gently kissed it, and did the same to Lovino, who simply glared daggers at the Frenchman.

"Touch me or my stupidass brother again, and I WILL kill you." Lovino said, "Slowly."

Francis just chuckled nervously and backed off.

"Um, h-hi. I-I'm Matthew." A guy with glasses stuttered, "I, um, h-hope you e-enjoy your time w-with us."

"You make it sound as if we're going to have sex and then leave or something." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"L-Lovino!" Feliciano gasped, "That wasn't very nice, ve~"

"Am I supposed to care?" Lovino asked taking no notice of the blushing and stuttering Matthew... Poor Mattie. We must pity him and give him lots of hugs and pancakes!

Feliciano sighed, and with his eyes still closed, he looked at the fourth member of the crew, who sneezed, and the Italian asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ludwig." The man said with a German accent.

So, two Germans, a Spaniard, a Frenchman, and-" Lovino looked at Matthew, "What are you? American?"

"I'm Canadian!" Matthew shouted... If that's what you want to call it. It honestly sounded like any other person's normal speaking voice... Um, yeah... Give Matthew a hug and some pancakes... And more self-esteem while you're at it.

"I'm not German!" Gilbert yelled, "I'm Prussian!"

"What's the difference?"

"Prussians are more awesome."

"Okay?" Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"So, can the two of you fight?" Antonio asked brightly.

"No, I can't, but I can run away." Feliciano shook his head, "My specialties are mass-producing white flags and waving them around. I can also cheer from the sidelines," he paused, "but fratello is pretty good, and he can use a gun better than anyone in this city and-"

"No, no, I can't do any damn thing with a gun, Feliciano." Lovino interrupted... Well, one of them is lying, and something tells me that Feliciano wouldn't lie to anyone, so that only leaves the older of the twins... Of course. Lovino sighed, "Oh, and you can too fight, Feli. You just don't like to."

"Veh~" Feliciano sighed.

... Okay, maybe Feliciano would tell lies... But just a little one... Feliciano CAN fight, and Lovino probably CAN use a gun... Eh, what do I care?

"So, let's show these little guys around our big ship." Antonio smiled.

BIG ship was right. By the end of it all, both of the poor Italians were dead tired. The had seen Gilbert and Matthew's room, Francis' room, Antonio's room, Ludwig's room, a largish kitchen, a dining room-like room, a living room-like room, a few restrooms with plumbing, a training room, and the deck.

"Now let me tell you everyone's jobs." Antonio said when they were back on the deck, "Matthew and Francis work in the kitchen, Gilbert is our look-out, Ludwig is our navigator, and I'm the captain."

"What are we going to be doing?"

"You can work in the kitchen with Francis and Matthew, and Lovi can be my pet!"

The older Italian, who was currently dead, was suddenly revived, "I am NO ONE'S FUCKING PET, BASTARD!"

"But you're soooooo cute, Lovi~" Antonio cooed.

"Non sto impazzendo carino!"

"Can you repeat that?" Antonio asked, "Preferably in a language that I can understand. I don't understand Italian."

"Non mi importa se si conoscono italiano o no, idioto! Voglio solo che tu di lasciarmi pace!"

"Um, Feli, can you translate?" Antonio asked the still tired Italian.

"First he said 'I'm not freaking cute.'" Feliciano began, "Then he said 'I don't care if you know Italian or not, idiot. I just want you to leave me alone.'"

"Gracies, amigo." Antonio smiled, "Lovi~ Can't you be a little nicer?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"Allontanarsi." (Italian = Leave me alone.)

"Fratello, can't you be a little nicer to Antonio?"

"Vi prego, andate via." (Italian = Please, leave me alone.)

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"Stai zitto."

"Remind me to learn Italian later. Okay, Bruder?" Gilbert whispered to Ludwig.

"Ja. Ja." Ludwig sighed knowing all to well that his Bruder was not going to even attempt to learn another language in any nearby future.

"Ah, Antonio, why don't you quit pestering the poor Italian and allow him to work in the kitchen with me?" Francis asked.

"Because you would try to rape him, mi amigo."

"If that's the case than Feli is NOT allowed to work in that damn kitchen with him!" Lovino exclaimed.

"What if I allow you to work in the kitchen with Feli that way you can make sure Francis doesn't do anything?" Antonio asked.

"Whatever, but I'm still not your damn pet." Lovino huffed.

"But you're sooo cute!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"They might be at this awhile." Ludwig sighed as Feliciano walked over to them.

"Fratello can be embarrassed really easily." Feliciano said, "So, I have a feeling that he'll be in a state of misery for a while."

... Needless to say, Feliciano was right. Two long years later, however, Lovino was still embarrassed easily, but he was no longer miserable. Of course, he and Antonio still argued. He also hated Ludwig for some unexplainable reason.

One random day, Feliciano decided to ask his fratello why he hated Ludwig so much.

"I don't know." Lovino shrugged, "Something about him just bugs the shit out of me me."

"But fratello you can't just hate someone for no apparent reason." Feliciano said.

"Hate doesn't need a reason."

"Actually, love doesn't need a reason, but hate does."

"In my world hate doesn't need a reason, but love does."

"Fratello, will you please come back down to reality?"

"No, thanks. In my world there are no potato bastards or tomato bastards or any kind of damn bastard for that matter."

Lovino had also gotten into habit of calling Ludwig 'Potato bastard.' He also called Antonio 'Tomato bastard.' What was the reason? Ludwig liked potatoes, and Antonio liked tomatoes. Lovino also liked tomatoes but wasn't a bastard, so that meant that there was only ONE tomato bastard on the ship, but there was TWO potato bastards. Ludwig and Gilbert... But there was a difference between the potato bastards! Gilbert was more awesome! ... In Gilbert's mind anyway...

"Feliciano, don't argue with your brother." Ludwig sighed walking on deck, "Haven't you learned by now that Lovino will not change his mind about anything?"

"But, Ludwig, I'm trying to figure out why he hates you so much. If I know that than maybe I can get him to like you a little more."

"Don't worry about it, Feli." Ludwig sighed, "It doesn't bother me much."

"You said much!" Feliciano gasped, "So, that means that it DOES bother you at least a little bit."

Oh, here's a random piece of information! One random night, the twins had a growth spurt, so they now look their age. Unfortunately for Lovino, Antonio thinks that he's even cuter.

Anyway, Ludwig sighed and looked at Lovino, who was momentarily forgotten, and said, "You might want to leave this area."

"Why would I do that?" Lovino glared, "That would mean that I'd be leaving my fratello alone with YOU."

"Antonio was looking high and low for you earlier."

"Bye, Feliciano."

Feliciano waved good-bye and his brother was off as quick as possible.

Then Feliciano remembered something a little important, "Ludwig, Antonio's not even on the ship."

"Ich weiß." Ludwig smirked, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Feliciano asked and Ludwig took a breath.

"Wh-What would you do if a-a blond haired, blue eyed German who is part of this crew said that he l-liked you?"

Feliciano looked in Ludwig's general direction for, like, two seconds before he got the message, "Veh? W-Well, I'd, um, I-I-I- W-Why?"

"I-Ich- Ich l-liebe dich."

"Wh-What?" Feliciano was shocked, "R-Really?"

He was shocked but happy. Very happy. Unnaturally happy... Even for him.

Happy was Ludwig when glomped by Feliciano was he... That's Yoda talk for: Ludwig was happy when Feliciano glomped him. You DO know who Yoda is, right? The little dude from Star Wars.

"Ti amo, anche!" Feliciano smiled an even bigger smile than usual.

"R-Really?"

"Of course!"

Lovino, who was wandering around the ship when he remembered that Antonio wasn't even on the ship, then took it upon himself to walk back on the deck. Needless to say, he was very shocked and not very happy at the sight he saw... Well, how would you react if you saw your younger twin was having a full-blown make out session with the one you hate the most?

Lovino did not take it very well.

"Che cozza?" Lovino had also forgotten how to speak English for a short moment of time, "Wh-What are- When did- Why- Who- What the fuck do you think you're doing with my brother, you goddamn son of a German bitch?"

"L-Lovino!" Ludwig gulped, "Um, heh, well, um, you see- It's just, um, we- W-Well, we-"

I never thought Ludwig would stutter so much. Is Lovino REALLY that intimidating? In this case: Probably.

"F-fratello, please don't be mad!" Feliciano pleaded, "We just- I mean- Could you- You see- Well, I- It's just- You- Well, um, I-"

So much stuttering... Goodness...

"Ho capito! I get it! Stop with your damn stuttering!" Lovino shouted, "I just- I mean, I- He- You- I- Che cozza? Didn't I JUST yell at you two to stop fucking stuttering, and yet here I am, err, was stuttering. Can't ANYONE speak the damn English language without stuttering?" he sighed, "I just hope you don't expect me to accept this, goddamnit." he huffed.

"I wasn't expecting, but I WAS kind of hoping." Feliciano sighed.

"Duro." Lovino huffed.

"Lovi~"

Lovino, who heard the Spaniard breathing, ran... Far away... Possibly to his room... To hide.

"Bye, fratello!" Feliciano waved.

"Hi, Feli, Ludwig!" Antonio greeted walking onto the deck, "Where's Lovi?"

"He went that way." Feliciano pointed the way Lovino went, "I don't know where he's going, but he might be in his room."

"Muchas gracias, Feli." Antonio thanked and followed after Lovino.

Instead of going to his room, Lovino went to the kitchen. There he found Francis and Matthew.

"S-Salut, Lovino." Matthew greeted.

"Ah, ma cher, have you come here to help us cook dinner?" Francis asked.

"I actually came here to hide from Antonio." Lovino replied, "But I guess I'll help. Only because I have nothing else to do on this dumbass ship."

"Grand." Matthew smiled.

As they prepared supper, Lovino started a conversation with Matthew.

"So, how's it going with Gilbert, Matthew?"

"Wh-What are you t-talking about?" Matthew asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. That's my brother's job." Lovino sighed, "It's obvious that you like him. Gilbert, I mean."

"Je ne l'aime pas!"

"What?"

"I do not!"

"You're right." Lovino nodded, "You love him."

"What? D-Don't say such things!"

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"N-No, you aren't!"

"Sí, lo sono." Lovino sighed, "Besides, didn't you know that he likes you as much as you like him?"

"Quoi?"

"It's true."

"Non! Non! Non!"

"Actually, mon ami, Lovino is correct." Francis piped up, "I come from the country of love, so I can tell when two people are meant to be."

"Please." Lovino rolled his eyes, "France is NOT the country of love. It's the country of lust."

"I suppose you want to say that Italy is the country of love, mon ami?"

"Forse." Lovino shrugged cutting a tomato... Random fruits make everything better.

"Well, I should have you know that French is the language of love, so that would make France the country of love. Not Italy, mon ami. We Frenchmen are great lovers."

"I think you mean great molesters." Lovino rolled his eyes, "At least we Italians don't try to get into everyone's damn pants."

"Ah, but you do flirt with every girl you think is pretty." Francis pointed out.

"You're worse than we are." Lovino glared, "We don't do that if we're in a fucking relationship, and at least we don't flirt with guys."

"Um, please don't fight." Matthew bit his bottom lip.

"Io non." Lovino reassured, "Fighting over such stupid things is trivial." he went back to killing tomatoes.

Francis glared at the Italian's back, and he went back to butchering meat.

Matthew sighed at the pointlessness of the argument, and he went back to carefully cutting carrots.

During dinner, the unsociable atmosphere between the older Italian and the Frenchman had increased noticeably. In fact, it was so noticeable that no one said a word for almost all of dinner. It was Feliciano who broke the uneasy silence.

"Fratello, what's going on between you and Francis?" The younger Italian whispered.

"Absolutely nothing." Lovino replied stabbing a piece of meat.

"It doesn't seem like nothing though." Feliciano said.

"Well, it is." Lovino snapped making Feliciano flinch, "Sorry, fratello. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's okay." Feliciano smiled, "What are the two of you even fighting over?"

Lovino whispered something in Feliciano's ear, and the younger of the two looked absolutely shocked, "No!"

"Yes."

"What did you tell him, Lovino?" Francis asked.

"None of your damn business." Lovino huffed.

"But I believe it is as much my business as it is yours." Francis said, "Dear Feliciano, will YOU tell me?"

"Sorry, but what happens between brothers, stays between brothers." Feliciano replied.

"Why can't we have a code thing like that, West?" Gilbert asked.

"Because you're an idiot, East." Ludwig replied making Gilbert fall out of his seat.

"Well, aren't you nice?" Gilbert sighed.

"I don't think we've ever eaten dinner in this sort of atmosphere." Antonio whispered to Matthew.

"I don't think we ever HAD this sort of atmosphere." Matthew stated in a hushed voice.

... That was the only time ANYONE talked during dinner... Wow...

* * *

><p>By the way, I know that Latin is known as the romance language, but most of the time, at least around where I live, French is called the language of love... I don't know why... Ciao, my lovlies.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Later that night when dinner was over and almost everyone was asleep, Matthew went to check on Gilbert. Seeing as Gilbert was the look-out, he didn't get much sleep, so Matthew always kept him company even though it meant little sleep. So, when he got to the little place thing that Gilbert stayed in while he was looking-out, he sat across from the Prussian on the floor.<p>

"Why do you always come up here, birdie?" Gilbert sighed, "You really should get your sleep."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight even if I wanted to." Matthew stated, "I'm not really tired at the moment." he paused, "Besides, I want to keep you company, so you won't be lonely." He blushed slightly and added quickly, "Besides, I also like looking at the stars."

"Mind if I look at 'em with you?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, they're not mine, so I don't mind." Matthew blushed slightly, and Gilbert stood and and sat next to the Canadian.

"They ARE kinda awesome, aren't they?" The albino said looking at the twinkling stars.

"Yea." The Canadian nodded.

"Of course, they aren't as awesome as I am." Gilbert smirked.

"Of course." Matthew rolled his eyes, "How in the world could anything be as awesome as you are?"

"I don't think that's a possibility." Gilbert grinned, "Well, maybe you could be as awesome as me."

"Wh-What?" Matthew blushed brightly. Sure, Gilbert had called him awesome before, but he had never called the Canadian as awesome as himself. In fact, according to Gilbert, the Prussian had never met anyone that was as awesome as himself.

Gilbert than realized what he said and blushed as well, "I-I mean, I- Y-You- W-Well- I-I just-" he stopped, took a breath, and began again, "I really need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Matthew asked still blushing.

"W-Well, I, um I-" Gilbert stopped and sighed, "I-I love you."

"R-Really?" Matthew asked shocked and happy, and excited, and nervous, an overwhelmed.

"Y-Yeah." Gilbert blushed harder, "Y-You can decide whether that's awesome or not."

"I-I think it's- It's awesome."

"R-Really?" Gilbert looked shocked, "So- So does that mean that you-"

"Y-Yea." Matthew nodded shyly, "I-I love you, too."

"Awesome." Gilbert breathed. He then decided to take a chance.

He leaned towards Matthew and captured the Canadian's lips with his own. The Canadian, shocked at first, slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"Gah!" A voice suddenly yelled.

Gilbert and Matthew broke apart only to see Antonio staring wide-eyed at the two.

"A-Antonio!" Gilbert gasped.

"Wh-What are y-you doing h-here?" Matthew asked extremely embarrassed.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Matthew." Antonio said still gaping like a fish, "I come up here to check on Gilbert. What do I find? The two of you kissing!"

"You're just jealous 'cause I got to birdie before you got to Lovino."

"Wh-What are you t-talking about?" Antonio blushed.

"Don't play dumb with me, Tonio." Gilbert stated, "I'm not as much as an idiot as most people think I am."

"What's your point?" Antonio asked.

"I want you to go into Lovino's room and admit your feelings to him."

"In other words," Antonio began, "you want me to get myself killed?"

"No." Gilbert rolled his eyes. He paused and thought about his previous words, "On second thought," he paused again, "if you do that you ARE most likely to get killed, aren't you?" he sighed, "Well, everything will work out for you eventually. I'm sure of it."

"Sure, you are." Antonio rolled his eyes, "Anyway, have you seen anything?"

"Nope." Gilbert shook his head, "Why? Is something unawesome?"

"I just have a bad feeling." Antonio replied, "It's probably nothing though, but I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen soon."

"I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious and unawesome, Tonio." Gilbert grinned, "I am the most awesome look-out person thing ever, so it's no problem with my awesomeness."

Days later, however, nothing had changed. Nothing bad had come to any member of the crew. Until, that is, they needed to go on land to get supplies. Those that went on land were Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, and Matthew. So, Gilbert, Ludwig, and Francis stayed on the ship. Poor Ludwig.

Anyway, Antonio decided it would be best if they went separate ways. Lovino went with Antonio by order of the captain, so Matthew and Feliciano went somewhere else.

"When you've got everything we'll need go back to the ship." Antonio said before they separated.

"I hate coming on land." Antonio sighed.

"Why's that?" Lovino asked.

"Because I have to be a big, mean pirate. That's why."

"Um, there, there?"

"I'm laughing at you hysterically on the inside, Lovi." Antonio frowned.

"Whatever." Lovino rolled his eyes, "What the hell are we getting anyway?"

"I dunno." Antonio shrugged ignoring the staring he was attracting.

"Well, aren't you so damn helpful."

"Lovi, that's not nice."

"What happened to being a big, mean, damn pirate?"

"I just can't seem to act like that while talking to you, Lovi. You're going to give me a bad name."

"You already have a bad name." Lovino pointed out, "You ARE a pirate after all."

"I'll be the funniest pirate to ever sail the seven seas."

"I'm sure." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"One day, I'm gonna get YOU to laugh, Lovi." Antonio said

"No one can get ME to laugh."

"There's got to be something that you find funny, and I'm gonna find out what."

"Good luck with that."

Meanwhile, Feliciano and Matthew were also talking. Well, Feliciano was talking and Matthew was listening.

"Um, Feliciano, I have a question."

"And then Lovino came back and saw us, and that didn't go over well."

"Feliciano, are you listening?"

"So, Ludwig tried to explain things, but he failed miserably, so I gave it a shot, but I failed miserably, too, and then Lovino yelled at us some more."

"Fe-Li-Ci-An-O! Can you hear me!"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Feliciano looked at Matthew.

"I was trying to ask you why you like talking so much."

"Oh, well, I don't know." Feliciano shrugged, "Is there something wrong with talking so much? No one else has ever asked me that. Well, Ludwig sometimes yells at me, and so does Lovino, but Lovino always yells at people, so it's only natural that he'd yell at me."

"Well, to carry out a conversation you need to have at least two people, and they BOTH need to talk." Matthew sighed.

"Like we're doing now?"

"Exactly."

"Okay!" Feliciano nodded.

Well, forever and a day later, Feliciano and Matthew were going back to ship. Matthew was trying to ignore Feliciano's constant jabbering when, suddenly, it stopped. Matthew, who was confused at this, looked around for any sign of his Italian companion. When he didn't see Feliciano anywhere, the Canadian began to panic.

"Oh, no. Lovino's going to kill me." Matthew said and ran as fast as he could to the ship. When he arrived he was relieved to see that Antonio and Lovino were already there.

"Matthew, where's Feliciano?" Lovino asked.

"I-I don't know!" Matthew began, "We were walking back to the ship, and he was going on and on about something, but I wasn't paying much attention. When suddenly, his talking stopped, and when I look around for him- Well, he was nowhere in sight."

"So, you're saying my brother just vanished into thin air?" Lovino asked confused.

"Something like that." Matthew nodded.

"He probably disappeared 'cause he didn't want Lovino to be so unawesome to him anymore." Gilbert laughed.

"Shut up, you dumbass potato-eater." Lovino glared. _'There's just no way Feliciano would do something like that. Is there? What if Gilbert's right? What if- What if Feliciano thinks I'm a horrible brother? What if he was kidnapped? Why would someone kidnap Feliciano though? That doesn't make sense. Also, who in the world could kidnap Feliciano right under Matthew's nose and leave no trace of evidence? This is awful! This is terrible! This is bad! This is- Is- This is ludicrous!'_

Antonio must have been able to tell how distraught Lovino was because the Spaniard said, "Don't worry, Lovi. I'm sure it's not your fault. Perhaps he just got distracted by something, and Matthew didn't notice. He did say that he wasn't paying much attention."

"Hmph, why would I be worried?" Lovino asked, "Feliciano is distracted easily, especially by cats. I'm sure he saw one of those damn cat and went to play with it or something."

"You don't think someone could have kidnapped Feliciano, do you?" Ludwig asked with a slightly worried look on his face, but everyone knew that he was the second most worried.

I say second because Lovino was obviously the most worried out of the whole crew. Despite the normal scowl on his face, his eyes told a different story.

"Who in the world would kidnap Feliciano?" Lovino asked, "He's as harmless as those kittens he's obsessed with. He wouldn't hurt a damn fly."

"Though it may be true that no one hold a grudge against Feliciano as a person," Antonio nodded, "there's the possibility that this person did it to get back at the crew as a whole. Perhaps this person wants money, and is holding Feli for ransom." When Antonio saw that this only made Lovino more nervous, he added, "Or maybe it's a mistake, and we'll get Feliciano back as soon as everything is straightened out."

This seemed to calm Lovino's mind a bit, but his thoughts were still restless, _'Feliciano if you get hurt I'm going to kill the person that hurt you, and then I'm going to kill you. Isn't there something you can do to tell me where you are? We ARE twins after all. Send me a sign. A hint. Anything. I don't care what it is, but please don't be hurt, and please be alive, and please don't be in any mental pain either. When we find you, you had better be the same old Feliciano Vargas that the crew knows and loves.'_

"-Vi? Lovi? Lovino? Are you still alive in there?"

The sound of Antonio's voice brought Lovino out of his thought. He looked at the Spaniard.

"Huh?"

"Oh, you're so cute!"

... "I don't quite get what was cute about that, but I'm NOT cute, you damn tomato-idioto!"

"Yes, you are." Antonio nodded, "Anyway, Ludwig, I want you to search the West part of town. Matthew, you search the North. Gilbert, you search the East. Francis, you search the South. I'll ask around to see if anyone has seen anything."

"What about me?" Lovino asked.

"Lovi, I want you to stay here just in case." Antonio said.

"Are you crazy?" Lovino asked. When Antonio opened his mouth to reply, Lovino interrupted him, "Don't answer that." he paused, "I can't just sit here and do nothing. That happens to be my twin brother who's missing."

"I understand how you feel, Lovi, but what if Feliciano really IS okay?" Antonio questioned, "What if he came back and there was no one here to explain to him what was going on? What do you think he'd do?"

"He'd probably try to find someone, and end up getting hurt." Lovino frowned.

"Exactly." Antonio nodded, "If one of us finds out anything, we all promise to come back for you." he looked at the others, "Right, amigos?"

"Ja." Ludwig nodded, "I can't have Feliciano's brother worrying himself sick."

"Of course." Gilbert winked, "We can't let Feliciano's older-brother-by-five-minutes sit and wait anxiously."

"Don't worry, mon ami." Francis smiled, "If I find out anything, you'll be the first to know."

"You have my word that if I find out anything no matter how unimportant it may be," Matthew began, "I'll tell you."

"See, Lovi? And don't worry. We may be pirates, but we're pirates who always keep their word." Antonio reassured.

"Fine." Lovino reluctantly surrendered, "I'll just wait here."

"Good." Antonio nodded, "We'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Ah! Where's Feliciano?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I hate to break it to y'all, but I STILL don't own Hetalia.

By the way, from this point on, here's the deal:

_blah blah blah_ - Lovino talking to Feliciano (italized and underlined)

blah blah blah - Feliciano talking to Lovino (underlined)

_'blah blah blah'_ - Regular thinking (italized and in sinlge quotation marks)

* * *

><p>However, one hour passed after another, and by the third hour of waiting, Lovino was becoming very impatient. He was about to go crazy, when a lonely, hazel-colored cat walked onto the deck. It walked over to Lovino, who was sitting on the floor, and jumped into his lap.<p>

"Um, can I help you with something?" Lovino asked feeling kind of silly as he talked to his new feline companion.

The cat said nothing of course. It simply yawned and looked at Lovino.

"Do you have an owner, or are you a stray? Do you have a family, kitty?" Lovino noticed that the cat didn't have a collar, "You don't have a collar, so perhaps you are a stray. Ya know, I've always preferred cats over dogs. I wonder if Antonio will let me keep you. I could use a friend who isn't crazy and who won't talk back." He sighed, "I suppose it's a good thing you came, my feline friend. I was about to go crazy until I saw you."

The cat, who by now kind of reminded Lovino of Feliciano, stared into the Italian chocolate-colored eyes.

"You kind of look like my brother." Lovino snickered, "I wonder if Feliciano would mind if I named you after him. I mean, you even have the curl in the right place." he paused, "I didn't think cats could have curls." Lovino went into thought about that until the cat licked the human's hand as if trying to get his attention. Lovino looked at the cat, "Are you hungry?"

"Meow." The cat literally nodded. Have you ever had a cat nod at you before? I bet Lovino must be kind of weirded out by this.

"I think we might have something you can eat." Lovino said, and the cat jumped out of Lovino's lap. It seemed as though the cat was leading Lovino to the kitchen. Almost like the cat knew the way as well as Lovino did himself.

The cat, who Lovino had named Hazel, jumped on a table and waited as Lovino went through cabinets to find something that a cat would eat.

"I could make it some pasta, but I don't know if cats can eat that."

"Meow."

"What?" Lovino turned to Hazel, "You want some pasta?"

"Meow." Hazel nodded again.

So, Lovino made pasta for him and Hazel.

An hour later, Lovino was worried again.

"Where do you think they are, Hazel?" Lovino asked, "I mean, they've been gone for about four hours. I'm seriously starting to get worried."

"Meow."

"I really do wish you could talk or something, Hazel." Lovino sighed, "At least then I wouldn't be so worried or bored. If you could talk you might be able to distract me from all the time going by."

Lovino, it's me!

"Holy pizza! Who said that?" Lovino looked around for the source of the sound.

I'm the cat, Lovino! I'm Feliciano!

... "I'm crazy."

No, you're not. You're Italian, and I really am the cat! Someone used magic on me, and I turned into a kitty!

"Uh-huh?" Lovino raised an eyebrow, "Prove it!"

Fratello, how am I supposed to do that?

"Um, say something that I've only told Feliciano."

You're in love with Antonio.

"Why'd you have to say that of all things?" Lovino huffed, "Alright, but how do I know you're the cat, Feliciano?"

Because the cat looks like me.

"So, my twin brother has been turned into a cat?" Lovino asked himself, "Um, Feliciano, tell me more about this guy who did this to you."

Mattie and me were on our way back to the ship when some random blond-haired, green-eyed, bushy-eyebrowed guy came up and said some really weird words with an English accent.

"I think that was Arthur Kirkland."

I think you're right. The cat, now known as Feliciano, nodded.

"Feli, do you happen to know where Antonio and the others are?" Lovino asked hopefully.

Sí. Arthur kidnapped them all.

... "_**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER**_?"

... I couldn't get your attention for a long enough time.

"Whatever." Lovino rolled his eyes, "Can you take me to where they are?"

Sí, fratello. Feliciano nodded.

So, Lovino followed Feliciano the cat around until they came to a church thing... Or maybe it was a cathedral? Whatever... It was some sort of religious place of worship.

Anyway, the duo went inside and the fist thing Lovino saw was Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, and Ludwig getting beaten up. Matthew was tied up.

"You wouldn't by any chance know who all these people are, would you?" Lovino whispered to Feliciano.

The one fighting with Antonio is Arthur Kirkland. The one fighting Francis is Alfred F. Jones. He's an American. The one fighting Gilbert is Elizaveta Héderváry. She's a Hungarian. The one fighting Ludwig is Yao Wang, and he's Chinese. The one guarding Mattie is Im Wong Soo. He's Korean and kinda weird. The two watching are Roderich Edelstein and Honda Kiku. Kiku is Japanese. You already know Mr. Edelstein.

That Lovino did. Roderich was Austrian, and Lovino and Feliciano were once in his care when they were very young. He also knew Elizaveta for the same reason. She and Roderich were the ones who took care of them until the twins ran away... How in the world did they end up as pirates?

"Uh, how did-"

I'm not really sure.

"What now?"

... You could shoot someone.

"You mean, you didn't think this through?"

I thought you did.

"You are a very silly kitty."

Why do you think that?

"Never mind." Lovino sighed. He was about to say something else when Antonio went flying over his head and out the door, "I'm going to pretend that didn't happen."

I'd go check on him if I were you.

"Fine." Lovino sighed and went to check on Antonio.

When Lovino finally found the Spaniard in a bush, the first thing he could tell was that Antonio was surprised.

... "Lovi?"

"Sí?"

"What are you doing here? How did you figure out where we were? Oh, and we still don't know where Feliciano is."

"In order, "Lovino paused, "I dunno. I followed a cat. I do."

... "A cat?"

"Sí."

... "Okay?" Antonio raised an eyebrow, "Anyway, you said you know where Feliciano is?"

"Sí." Lovino nodded as Feliciano walked over to them, "He's right there."

"Lovi, I think you need to get your eyes checked."

"Arthur Kirkland turned him into a cat." Lovino explained, "Believe me when I say I'm NOT crazy."

"Lovi?"

"Sí?"

"You're crazy."

"I am not!"

"Why would Kirkland turn Feli into a cat?"

"That is an excellent question."

"Meow." Oh! Oh! By the way, fratello! You're the only one who can hear me! I think that's because you're my twin.

_Now you tell me?_

Sorry.

_Holy pizza! You can hear me?_

Sí.

_Interesting._

It was then that Arthur Kirkland decided to walk out of the church thing.

"What are you bloody waiting for, Carriedo?" Arthur seemed to taunt the Spanish pirate.

"It's Fernandez-Carriedo."

"You think I bloody care?"

"One can dream."

Arthur looked at the Vargas twins... Well, he looked at Lovino and a cat.

"Well, it looks like that bloody Italian did what I wanted him to." Arthur said, "I suppose you would like to be bloody turned back now?"

Cue the magicness and a human Feliciano Vargas.

Antonio looked like he had gone crazy, Lovino was amazed, Feliciano was as happy as possible, and Arthur was as natural as could be.

"Hurray! I'm human again!" Feliciano cheered.

"Life officially makes no more sense." Antonio sighed.

"Look, are we just going to bloody talk or are you going to bloody man up and fight me?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"Look, Kirkland, I really don't want to fight right-"

'Bang!'

There was a gunshot, and all heads turned towards the setting sun.

"Braginski!" Antonio and Arthur gasped.

"Braginski?" Lovino repeated, "As in Ivan Braginski? The Russian?"

"Yea." Antonio nodded.

"Well, your new crew member seems to know his pirates." Arthur commented.

"Actually, he and his brother have been part of my crew for almost two years." Antonio stated.

"Whatever." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Kirkland," Antonio began, "what do you say we set aside our differences for now and team up against a common foe?"

"Hmm, I suppose for now that would be a good idea." Arthur agreed, "After all, I do not think my crew and I could defeat Braginski and his crew alone."

"Same goes for us."

"Shall we retreat into the church for now?"

"I think we should." Antonio nodded, "That way your crew and my crew will know what's going on for now."

After explaining the momentary truce, Matthew was untied.

"Hey, Mattie." Alfred said walking up to the Canadian, "How did you end up in their crew?"

"It's a long story." Matthew replied, "How did you end up in Arthur's crew?"

"I was lost, and he happened to be the first person I ran into." Alfred replied, "Actually, I literally ran into him."

"Well, you're so smart." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Mattie, don't be so mean!" Alfred pouted.

"You're one to talk."

"What do ya mean by that?"

"You used to always forget who I was and that I was even visible."

... "Touchè."

"Hey, birdie." Gilbert greeted walking up to the Canadian and American, "Do you know this guy?"

"Yea." Matthew nodded, "He's my brother."

... "YOU HAVE A BROTHER?"

... "Oui?" Matthew squeaked.

"How come the awesome me didn't know of this?"

"You never asked."

"Fair enough. The awesome me will let this unawesomeness go for now 'cause that's just how awesome I am."

Gilbert was suddenly hit in the face with a frying pan.

"Ow."

"Serves you right." Elizaveta snorted, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

... "Actually, I'm pretty sure I could guess." Gilbert sighed as Roderich walked over to the four, "Hey, Roderich! How are ya?"

"Better now that I don't have to deal with you everyday."

... "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Gilbert frowned.

"Um, there, there?" Matthew patted Gilbert on the back and in return he was glomped by the Prussian.

"You care!" Gilbert cried out, "That's awesome."

"You just knocked my glasses off my face."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Um, Mattie, who's this?" Alfred asked.

"This is Gilbert." Matthew replied putting his glasses back on his face.

"Gilbert the Awesome at your service. What can the awesome me do for you?"

"You can tell me what your relationship is with my little brother for starters."

"Oh? You really want to know?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Alfred nodded.

Gilbert kissed Matthew passionately.

... "My brother is gay?"

"Yes, your little brother is awesomely happy."

"That's not what I meant, but 'kay."

Roderich and Elizaveta had left the three momets ago and were now talking to the Vargas twins.

"So, how are the two of you doing?" Elizaveta asked.

"We're fine." Lovino replied.

"We're better than fine." Feliciano disagreed, "We're wonderful."

"Feliciano is wonderful, and I'm fine." Lovino said.

"Now don't be silly, Lovino." Feliciano scolded, "When you're in love every moment is wonderful."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Lovino is in love?" Roderich questioned.

"Sí." Feliciano nodded.

"What? Lovi, who are you in love with?" Antonio asked appearing out of nowhere.

"No one!" Lovino barked, "And where did you come from?"

"I'm been standing here the whole time."

... "Seriously?"

"Sí."

"Go away."

"Pero- Pero ¿por qué?" Antonio cried.

"Because I said so." Lovino replied.

"Pero, Lovi~ I don't wanna leave you!"

"Stai zitto, idioto!" Lovino blushed when people started to stare.

"Awww, how cute." Elizaveta cooed, "So, is this guy you're in love with?"

"Sí, it is." Feliciano nodded.

"I'm not in love with anyone!" Lovino hit Feliciano on the back of the head.

"You remind of a river in Egypt." Roderich sighed, "I believe it's called denial."

"I'm not denying anything." Lovino huffed.

"Oh, you're so cute." Antonio smiled an even bigger smile than usual.

"Io non sono carina, è pomodoro stupido!" (Italian = I'm not cute, you stupid tomato)

"I still don't speak Italian, Lovi."

"Oh well." Lovino huffed.

"I still think you're cute."

... "Per favore, vai movire in una buca molta profonda e buia."

"What?"

"He asked you to go die in a very deep and dark hole."

Meanwhile, Arthur and Francis were talking.

"Is that guy seriously the great Antonio Carriedo?"

"No." Francis shook his head, "He is the great Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo."

"Bloody frog." Arthur rolled his eyes, "You knew what I meant."

"Oui, I did." Francis nodded, "But mi ami Antonio has two last names."

"How can you have two last names, frog? That doesn't make any bloody sense."

"Ask him." Francis replied, "Not me." her paused, "On second thought don't ask anyone because Antonio will go on and on about it forever, and we will never hear the end of it. Just ask Lovino."

"Which one is he?"

"Lovino is the meaner one. Feliciano is the one you-"

"-Turned into a cat?"

"Oui."

"Hey, Artie, Francis!" Alfred jumped over to the two, "What're y'all talkin' 'bout?"

"Your English is bloody horrible." Arthur sighed, "And MY NAME IS ARTHUR!"

... "And I happen to use my ears every once in a while."

"Maybe every once in a bloody extremely blue moon."

"I listen all the time, Artie." Alfred shook his head, "I just take great pleasure in ignoring people."

"Define your bloody meaning of people."

"You."

"I bloody thought as much." Arthur sighed, "Francis, this is Alfred, the newest addition to my crew."

"Ah, bonjour, mon ami." Francis smiled, "How did you end up on his crew?"

"I ran into him." Alfred replied, "Literally."

"I pity you with all my heart." Francis sighed.

"What's that supposed to bloody mean?" Arthur glared, "I should have you know, frog, that if not for me, Alfred would still be a poor, lonely, orphan boy stealing food from people."

"The only difference now," Alfred began, "is that I'm not lonely."

... "You git, go fall in a bloody lake."

"No thank you." Alfred turned around, "I'm gonna go terrorize Mattie some more. I haven't seen him in forever and a day, and I wanna find out if that Gilbert guy is worthy of my little brother."

"Do not worry, mon ami." Francis reassured, "Gilbert would never do anything to hurt Matthew."

"He had better not." Alfred glared and jumped over to Matthew and Gilbert as happily as possible.

"Is he normally like that?" Francis asked.

"Unfortunately."

Meanwhile, those who were from Asian countries were terrorizing Ludwig.

"I'm Im Wong Soo from Korea. Did you know that everything was made in Korea?"

"Don't be so stupid, aru. Nín hǎo! Wǒ wáng yáo, and if you look at an item very closely then you will see that it was most likely made in China, aru."

"I apologize for my friends' stupidity. Watashi wa honda no kikudesu. Please, call me Kiku."

"Um, Ich bin Ludwig Weillschmidt."

"Can you spell that?" Im Wong Soo questioned.

"T-H-A-T?"

"I mean can you spell your last name."

"Y-O-U-R-"

"Will you stop that, aru?" Yao asked annoyed.

"Ja, traurig." Ludwig chuckled sheepishly, "It's W-E-I-" he stopped, "You know, I'm surprised that I can even pronounce it. He looked at Gilbert, "Bruder, come over here a second."

"This had better be good, West." Gilbert sighed, "I'm trying to get on Matthew's brother's good side."

"How do you spell our last name?"

"Don't ask me." Gilbert shrugged, "I don't even know how we're able to pronounce it. Why don't you ask Feli?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, he seems to know everything about you, so he might know how." Gilbert shrugged and walked away.

"Well, he was no help." Ludwig sighed, "Feli, can you come here a second?"

Feliciano came bouncing up with Lovino right behind him.

"I could've sworn I called for Feliciano." Ludwig sighed, "Not Feliciano and Lovino."

"I wouldn't trust you to be alone with Feliciano with three damn people who I've never seem before." Lovino glared.

"Lovino, don't be so mean. Ludwig wouldn't do anything."

"Yea? Well, how do I know that?"

"You've known him for about two years." Feliciano pointed out, "So, what is it that you wanted, Ludwig?"

"Do you know how to spell mine and Gilbert's last name?"

"You don't know how to spell your own last name?" Lovino raised an eyebrow, "That's pathetic."

"Well, can YOU SAY my last name?"

"Weillschmidt."

"Can you spell it?"

"W-E-I-L-L-S-C-H-M-I-D-T." Lovino and Feliciano replied in unison.

"And THAT is how you- How did you two know that?" Ludwig went from talking to Asian people to Italians in a matter of seconds.

"We're just good that way." Lovino replied.

By now, Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis were talking, so that left Alfred and Matthew to catch up.

"So, Mattie, how're things going with you?" Alfred asked.

"Pretty good I suppose." Matthew replied, "People don't mistake me for you as much as they did."

"Great!" Alfred grinned.

"So, Al, how's it feel to be on a crew that is enemies with your secret lover?"

"Sh-Shut up, Matthew!"

"So, you mean no one knows about you and Ivan?"

"Of course not!"

"It figures." Matthew shrugged, "You know, if you spoke up this fighting might stop."

"Either that," Alfred frowned, "or I'd be killed."

"Puh-lease," Matthew rolled his eyes, "They wouldn't be able to hold you down long enough to kill you, and if worst comes to worst I'm sure Ivan would save you."

"Or he might not."

"Aren't I supposed to be the pessimistic one?"

"Maybe I wanted a change of pace for once."

"Well, I don't like this pace. I think I preferred things the way they were."

* * *

><p>I just want to say that my part-time beta fell in love with this story for some reason. Not even she knows what the reason is. Just felt like saying that.<p>

Sorry that this chapter is a little late.

I also want to thank Scarlet daydreamer for the Chinese translation.


	4. Chapter 4

Like I said in one of my other stories, if I owned Hetalia it would not exist because most of the things I learned about history came from that wonderful anime.

Um, sorry for another later chapter, peoples. yesterday was Thanksgiving, so you can understand, right? ... Right? ... *hines behind giant rock* Please, don't kill me.

* * *

><p>After forever of hiding from Ivan Braginski and his crew, everyone in the church thing was very bored when Lovino decided to try something.<p>

_Feliciano, can you hear me?_

Loud and clear, fratello.

_Well, that's interesting. You can hear my thoughts and I can hear yours._

Sí. Do you think we may be able to use this to our advantage somewhere in the future?

_It might come in handy, but than again it might turn out to be some what of a damn nuisance._

How?

_What if I hear something you don't want me or anyone to know or vice versa?_

You have a really good point.

_I know._

"Lovi~ Hola? Is there anyone in there? Should I send a search party?"

"Huh? Che cosa?" Lovino looked at the source of the voice only to find Antonio.

"He was really bloody out of it." Arthur said.

"He does that occasionally." Antonio said.

"Well, whataya want?" Lovino asked.

"We, as in Kirkland and I, have been talking." Antonio began.

"E?" Lovino raised an eyebrow not seeing were this was going. (Italian = And)

"We need someone to see if Braginski is still out there, and if he is we need someone to try to bloody persuade him to leave." Arthur said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lovino was beginning to worry.

"Well, Kirkland thought we should send you, but I thought we should send someone like Alfred or something, so we flipped a coin." Antonio started, "If it landed on heads you went and if it landed on tails someone from Arthur's crew went."

_Why me?_

There, there, fratello.

_Stai zitto, Feli._

"It landed on heads." Antonio concluded.

_Feli, I'm about to die._

Che cosa? Perché?

_I've got to go see if the Russian's crew is still out there, and if they are, I've got to talk to Braginski and try to persuade him to leave._

Feliciano immediately flew to his brother's side, "You can't send him out there! What if Signore Braginski is still out there, and fratello can't persuade him to leave? What if he takes fratello hostage? What if he shoots him? What if- What if- What if-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Antonio exclaimed, "How did you know about that?"

"Lovino told me." Feliciano replied.

"Cómo?" Antonio was confused and so was Arthur.

"Apparently, Feliciano and I can hear each other's thoughts." Lovino replied.

"Cool." Antonio was impressed.

"Well, if Braginski tries to do anything to your bloody brother, Lovino can bloody tell you." Arthur said.

"Do you WANT me to get killed?" Lovino asked.

"I honestly couldn't bloody care less if you were killed or not." Arthur shrugged.

_Alright. Feli, you jump on him and I'll run for my life. How's that sound?_

I'd rather not be turned into a cat again.

_Damn you._

Mi dispiace... Why don't you use your puppy dog eyes?

_... Are you insane? Don't answer that. I would never drop that low for HIM!_

I betcha would for Antonio.

_Feli?_

Sí, fratello?

_Go away._

Okay.

Feliciano than left, and Lovino sighed, "I didn't mean for him to really leave."

"I think I'm missing something." Antonio said, "Were you talking to him the whole time?"

"Yes." Lovino nodded and sighed again, "Fine. I'll go commit suicide."

"Well, of course you will." Arthur nodded, "Because if you don't I'll turn your brother back into a bloody cat."

"I don't think he would like that." Lovino mumbled.

"The two of you just rhymed." Antonio randomly pointed out.

"Nobody cares." Lovino and Arthur said in unison... And then they glared at each other for, like, two seconds before Arthur pulled Lovino to the door of the religious place of worship.

So, while Lovino was in dire peril, Feliciano decided to go save Ludwig from the Asians... Doesn't Ludwig normally have to save Feliciano though? I guess this is a change of events.

"Ludwig, I'm bored." Feliciano whined. Not that he would ever tell anyone, but he was feeling jealous that Ludwig was talking more to the Asians than to him. The only time they had talked was when Ludwig asked how to spell his last name, and that was forever ago.

"I'm sorry." Ludwig raised an eyebrow, "There's really nothing I can do about that." He went right back to talking to the Asian trio even though he obviously didn't want to.

"Ve~" Feliciano was highly disappointed. Jealousy!

Fratello, what's happening?

_Um, I'm currently trying to convince Braginski not to shoot me. After I do that I'm going to try to convince them to leave us alone._

What? He's trying to shoot you?

_Sí._

Should I tell Antonio?

_I don't know._

Feliciano heard a gunshot.

_Yes! Tell him now! If you don't no one will ever see me alive again!_

Feliciano quickly ran over to Antonio, "Antonio, fratello is being shot at by Signore Braginski."

Antonio immediately rushed out the door, scooped up Lovino, and ran back inside. In the process, he left behind a very confused Ivan Braginski and crew.

"Lovi, are you hurt?" Antonio asked.

"No, Antonio." Lovino began, "Although I was shot in my shoulder, I'm perfectly fine even though there is a slight chance that I might die of blood loss. Obviously, I was not hurt at all."

"Well, look at that as soon as we get back to the ship." Antonio said noticing the Italian's bleeding shoulder, "Until then, though, this will have to work." He tore off part of his sleeve and wrapped it around the wound, "How's that?"

"Better." Lovino nodded and turned to glare at a certain Brit, "I was almost killed because of you and your damn idea!"

"Oh, please." Arthur huffed, "A small shoulder wound is nothing."

"There were a lot more bullets flying about out there, ya know." Lovino stated, "You're lucky that I'm so good at dodging things."

"Or what?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, "You'd have bloody haunted me and my crew?"

"You'd better believe it." Lovino nodded.

"Please don't." Arthur sighed, "Alfred is bloody terrified of ghosts."

"If you have something to say about me, say it to my face!" The aforementioned American called.

"He's also got very good hearing."

"You're damn right I do!"

"Shut up, Alfred!"

"Sorry."

"I bloody hate it when you apologize." Arthur sighed, "It always makes me feel bad."

"Sorry."

"Don't make me go over there."

"Sorry!"

"Shup ut!"

... "What?"

"I mean, shut up!"

"I can't take you seriously anymore, dude."

"You mean, you took me seriously before?"

"Nope, but now every time you tell me to shut up I will most likely burst out laughing, and people will look at me like I'm insane even though you're the insane one, and you've really got to stop eyeing Francis like that because it's starting to get a little creepy because every time you look at him, he looks away, and every time you look away, he looks at you, and I seriously wish that the two of you would stop because not only is it creepy, but it's also annoying as all get out, and I don't remember what I was talking about before, and by the way Francis is walking towards you, and Braginski is walking in here, so I'll be a hero and save every last one of you because I'm a hero, and that's what heroes do. We save people, and beat up bad guys, and-"

"Alfred, for the bloody sake of all that is alive, will you please shut the bloody hell up?" Arthur shouted.

Alfred started laughing. Then he suddenly stopped, "B.T.W. I wasn't kidding when I said that Braginski was walking in here because he's right behind you, Artie."

"B.T.W?" Arthur repeated.

"By the way."

"Of course." Arthur rolled his eyes, and then he felt paranoid as if something or someone was behind him, so turned around, and boy! He surely wished he hadn't.

Why did he wish he hadn't?

Because the Russian pirate known as Ivan Braginski was standing right behind him.

"Добрый день." Ivan smiled. (Russian = Good afternoon)

"Wh-What do you want?" Arthur asked.

"Hmm, your strongest crew member, and I want you to keep both my sisters away from me because they are both so weird. Natalia is insane, and Katyusha is sort of a crybaby."

"I'm afraid I can't do either of those things." Arthur stepped back. No one noticed the Russian look sadly over at Alfred.

Ivan looked at Antonio, "Can you?"

"No, Señor Braginski, I'm afraid I can't either." Antonio replied.

"I see." Ivan frowned, "Then I want that little Italian boy whom I was using for target practice, so I can have some more practice. He seemed very good at dodging. I shot at him ten times, but I only hit him once, and it was only his shoulder."

"¡No!" Antonio shook his head as the Italian hid behind the Spaniard, "I'm afraid, amigo, I cannot give you Lovino."

"Why's that?" Ivan asked.

"Because he is part of my crew, and he is a friend to my crew and I. You do not give away friends and/or crew mates." Antonio replied.

"Oh?" Ivan tilted his head to the side, "So, you would not even trade?"

"Of course not." Antonio replied, "Under no circumstances will I give away, sell, or trade any of my crew members."

"Not even for a stronger one?"

"No."

"Hmmm. You are a strange one." The Russian looked at Arthur, "What about you?"

"I would not give away, sell, or trade any of MY crew members for anything in the world." Arthur replied, "My crew mates are bloody irreplaceable."

"What if one of your crew mates was in love with your enemy?" Ivan asked eyeing Alfred, "Then what would you do?"

Arthur followed Ivan's gaze, and he saw Alfred paying no attention to the Brit, Russian, or Spaniard. Instead, the American was talking to Feliciano.

"What are you getting at, Braginski?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Why don't you call Alfred over here and ask him?"

"Alfred!" Arthur called, "Come over here."

Alfred, who was in the middle of a super long sentence, stopped and turned around. He saw Arthur motion towards himself, so Alfred assumed that it was the Brit who called him, so the American walked towards the group.

"Yo." Alfred nodded. Then he noticed the Russian, "So, um, is there something I can help you with?"

Arthur explained the scenario, and Alfred looked as though he could have a panic attack at any moment.

"Wh-What does that have to do with me?" Alfred asked.

"Well, it's just the fact that Braginski gazed at you." Arthur replied, "I simply want to know why you of all people. That's all."

"How should I know what goes on in the commie's head?" Alfred asked, "Sure, we've had a couple of run-ins in the past before I met you, but that doesn't mean that I know him that well. I mean, I personally think that we're complete strangers towards one another."

"Yes, but you also had a huge rivalry with him."

"Yea, once upon a December, but I still hardly knew the guy."

That's right, Alfred. Just keep telling lies. Lies! LIES!

"Alfred, you will stop telling lies, дa ?" Ivan wrapped an arm around the nervous American.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Alfred stepped away from the Russian._'Dude, is he TRYING to give us away? WHAT is he doing? If he doesn't stop soon, I might get discovered, and then the others might try to kill me. Either that, or they'll never ever talk to me again.'_

While Alfred and Ivan were distracted, Arthur and Antonio took the opportunity to leave the two to argue. Lovino also left and noted that he was completely forgotten.

"Alfred, I do not want to keep us a secret any longer." Ivan whispered when he noticed that the other two were no longer with them.

"I don't either, but if I tell anyone, I could loose all my friends." Alfred frowned, "I've been alone before, and I do NOT want to go back."

"You would not be alone." Ivan said, "I will always be here for you."

"Okay, so say I was up for telling them, how would we break it to them easily?" Alfred asked, "I don't want to blow their minds with something as serious as this." he sighed, "If I tell Arthur, he'll be heart broken." he noticed the skeptical look the Russian was giving him, "It's not because he's in love with me. He's actually in love with Francis, but we go way back. I was practically raised by him."

"Then I must thank him for raising someone to be so perfect." Ivan smiled. "You will remind me to do that, да ?"

"If everything goes well." Alfred nodded, "If everything goes great then you can also thank Francis because he helped me break away from Artie's overprotectiveness."

The Russian became even more skeptic.

"But Francis didn't do anything inappropriate." Alfred added quickly, "He just argued for my side, but then Artie and me got in a big fight, and we parted ways for almost ever until a few years ago when he found me stealing food. Then he asked me to join his crew, and I'm thankful for that because shortly after I met back up with you, but unfortunately we were, are, enemies, and that upsets me to a great extent. I wish I could be a hero and do something 'bout this hatred Artie's got for other crews, but nothing I say has ever done anything."

"Are you saying that you've tried to convince him that other crews aren't that bad?"

"Yea." Alfred nodded, "I've tried over and over, but every time I try he just yells at me or ignores me or something. Once, he completely changed the subject to something about some Flying Mint Bunny or something. Another time he said something like 'Sorry, but can you come back to me? Tinkerbell is being harassed by Captain Hook again.' I swear, Artie's becoming more and more crazy by the second. I mean, if that's not bad enough for you, one time he changed the topic to Francis." He sighed, "I'm so confused. I want to tell the others 'bout us. I really do. But I also don't want to lose my friendship with any of the others." He looked at the Russian with big, sad, blue, kawaii eyes, "What should I do?"

Ivan looked sympathetically at the American.

Arthur and Francis were not arguing….. For once.

"I just wish I knew what goes on in Alfred's head." Arthur sighed, "He only rants like this when he's stressed about something. Do you think it has something to do with Braginski?"

"Well, mon cher, I honestly do not know." Francis shrugged, "Americans are complete mysteries to me. However, it I have to answer, I would say oui." He looked concerned at Alfred, who was talking with Ivan, "Being from France, I can tell when people are in love simply by looking into their eyes, and I'd say that those two are NOT in any rivalry." He sighed, "I'd say that those two are in love. Alas, they are supposed to be enemies, so they have told no one and are trying to fight it. Soon though, the truth will come out. How? I don't have an answer for you. However, I WILL tell you to be careful when talking about such things with Alfred."

"Why, oh, why, did Alfred have to fall in love with Braginski?" Arthur moaned.

"L'amour est comme la mer, ma bien-aimée. Il est sans limites et ne peur pas être contrôlé

"I don't speak that much bloody frog, you frog." Arthur sighed knowing that Francis knew the statement was true as possible.

"Love is like the sea, my beloved. It is boundless and cannot be controlled."

"I hated it when you're bloody right." Arthur sighed, "By the way, I am NOT your bloody beloved."

"Je t'aime, Arthur."

"Do you want to bloody translate that for me?" Arthur asked already knowing the answer.

"Not right now."

Well, that wasn't exactly what the Brit was expecting, but it may have well been close enough.

Feliciano was desperately trying to get the attention of his German amore.

"Ludwig, Ludwig."

However, the potato-eating, freak-of-nature was to busy talking to the Asians to pay any attention to the one he loves the most.

"Veh~"

Lovino, on the other hand, was trying to get his secret-Spanish amore to leave him alone.

"Go the hell away. Per favore."

"No, Lovi~ If I do that, then you'll be alone, and I could never allow you to be alone because being alone can be scary and sad, and I love you to much for you to-"

"What was that?" Lovino asked turning around to face Antonio, "I think I may have misheard you. Care to repeat?" He could've sworn he heard Antonio say that he loved him or something along those lines anyway.

"Oh, I-I just said that as a captain it would be just awful to leave a crew mate alone." Antonio blushed slightly.

….. Lovino decided that either he needed to get his ears checked or Antonio was lying. Unfortunately, he would never find out which it was because at the moment he saw his fratello looking rather lonely and sad. He walked over to the younger. Antonio was about to follow but decided against it. Besides, it would be nice of him to give Lovino what he wanted, right? Wrong. Antonio, you. Are. An. Idioto. You must stay with your Lovino! Stay. Stay! STAY!

Anyway, Feliciano noticed his brother without Antonio and began to panic because the two were pretty much always together.

"Fratello, where's Antonio?"

Lovino looked around and saw Antonio talking to Gilbert, "Over there." He looked back at Feliciano, "So, why aren't you clinging to Ludwig?"

"He's not really paying any attention to me." Feliciano replied, "He to busy talking to the Asians to notice pathetic Feli."

"Feliciano, you are not pathetic!" Lovino shouted gaining the attention of a certain German.

Said German walked over, "Why would Feli think that he's pathetic?"

Lovino turned to Ludwig and gave him a fierce glare, "Let's get one thing straight, you macho, potato-eating, simple, son of a bitch, dumbass, scuzzbag. If you're going to date MY brother, you had better pay attention to him."

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig asked.

"You were so busy talking to the Asians that you completely forgot about Feliciano, didn't you?" Lovino huffed, "I may be a cowardly, useless, good-for-nothing, bitchy Italian with no friends except for an invisible Canadian, but when it comes to my dumbass, clueless brother, I will NOT let anyone hurt him. Get it?"

"Ja."

"Got it?"

"Ja."

"You'd better." Lovino's glare intensified and he went over to the aforementioned invisible Canadian.

"Um, Feli, I'm sorry about ignoring you like that."

"Don't worry about it." Feliciano smiled, "I just didn't try hard enough. Lovino's always getting mad at me for not trying. I think he might be kind of a hypocrite. Ve~"

"Nein." Ludwig shook his head, "You shouldn't have had to try at all. When you ask for my attention I should give it to you." he paused, "Let me make a promise to you."

"What kind of promise?"

"A pinky promise." Ludwig held out one of his pinkies and Feliciano wrapped one of his own around it, "I promise that from this day forward, you'll be my top priority, and I won't ever let anyone harm you in anyway." he paused, "Now then, I want you to promise me something as well."

"What is it? What is it?"

"Promise me you'll never change for anyone. Not even me."

"I promise I'll never change." Feliciano nodded.

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Let's see... Am I Japanese? No. Am I a man? No. Do I own Hetalia? No, I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>It was then that Gilbert decided to ruin the moment.<p>

"Kesesese. How sweet. Mein little Bruder is pinky promising things to his sweet, little Feliciano." The 'full-bred Prussian' mock cooed.

"Sh-Shut up, Gilbert." Ludwig blushed slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with pinky promises," Feliciano said, "as long as the person keeps the promise or promises."

"So innocent and so damn cute." Gilbert smiled, "Well, West, I'll give you one thing."

"And what's that?"

"You're just like the awesome me in one way. Three even." Gilbert grinned.

"Do I WANT to know?"

"Probably not, but I'm gonna tell you anyway." Gilbert smirked, "You pick the cute ones, and then you plan on how you can corrupt their awesome innocence."

"Was? Nein!" Ludwig blushed brightly, "Das ist nicht wahr!" (German = What? Nein! that is not true!)

"You wanna here the last, awesome thing or not?" Gilbert asked.

"Nicht wirklich." (German = Not really)

"Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway." Gilbert smiled softly, "You wouldn't leave your cute and innocent one for any awesome thing in the awesome world."

Ludwig was taken aback but recovered quickly because he's Ludwig, and that's one of the things he does. He recovers quickly.

"Veh, veh, Ludwig, Ludwig, guess what! Guess what!" Feliciano jumped up and down after Gilbert left.

"What?" Ludwig asked curiously.

"Fratello was shot in the shoulder by Signore Braginski, and I overheard Francis and Signore Kirkland talking about how Alfred might have a thing with the Russian."

"Really?" Ludwig asked, startled by both things. How did Feliciano manage to know BOTH things before Ludwig. Alright. The thing about Lovino, Ludwig could believe Feliciano found out first. The thing about Alfred? Not so much. Had he really just overheard it? Or was he eavesdropping? Or was he lying in order to start a conversation? No. Feliciano wouldn't lie to Ludwig. If Ludwig asked, Feliciano would surely answer truthfully, right? Most likely.

Um, anyway Gilbert had gone to Antonio because his birdie was deep in conversation with the tsundere Italian.

"So, you're the only one in your crew who hasn't come to terms with his love for someone." Gilbert stated.

"That's because I'm not in love with anyone." Antonio said, "Plus, I will never fall for anyone."

"C'mon. Even Francis has come to terms with is love, and you know how stubborn he can be when it comes to him loving anyone unless it's everyone." Gilbert retorted.

"Who's Francis in love with?"

"Kirkland." Gilbert said.

…..

"Oh, you know it was bound to happen." Gilbert sighed noting the Spaniard's silence, "They've known each other for almost ever, and they do almost nothing but release sexual tension. However, sometimes they get along quite well."

"True as that may be," Antonio sighed, "Kirkland is the captain of one of our enemies. How is that supposed to work out?"

"Well, just look at Jones and Braginski." Gilbert motioned to the two, "Braginski is an enemy to everyone, yet Alfred is somehow able to date him without anyone finding out," he paused, "until today anyway."

"How do you know?" Antonio asked.

"I overheard Feliciano, who overheard Francis and Kirkland." Gilbert replied, "Anyway, you got me off topic. When are you going to confess to Lovino?"

"When I see some sort of clue that he feels the same about me." Antonio replied, "Also, when I fall in love with him, which will never happen because I will NEVER fall in love with anyone in this life time."

"Sie sind verrückt!" Gilbert shouted, "The tsundere Italian is so in love with you it's painful to watch." He sighed, "He's hiding it because he's not sure if he can tell you. I mean, you've said several times that you'll never fall in love with anyone." (German words = You're an idiot!)

"So, you're saying it's my fault?"

"Ja, du Idiot!" Gilbert nodded, "He wants to tell you. Believe me. I've overheard him talking to Feli over a thousand times, and most of those times they were talking about how you're to blind to see past your own nose." He sighed, "You almost let it slip, and Lovino really did hear you, so he knows that you were lying to him when you so-called repeated yourself."

"How do you know about that?"

"The awesome me knows everything."

"Well, how do I set the mood so I'm able to tell him?" Antonio asked the all-knowing awesome one, "I mean, if I was in love?"

"You don't." Gilbert shook his head, "It just happens. When the time is right, you'll know."

"How will, err would, I know?"

"You just will." Gilbert shrugged, "It's one of those things that no one can explain, and you'll have to figure it out by yourself."

"Okay, say the 'right time' comes, but I don't do anything because I'm a big chicken of the sea," Antonio began, "then what do, erm would, I do?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Gilbert sighed, "Now then, the awesome me doesn't do these things for nothing. You can't have something for nothing, ya know. So, what are you going to do for me?"

"Um, stop forcing you out in the sun?" Antonio suggested.

"I'm hardly in the sun anyway." Gilbert shook his head.

"Um, a night off with Matthew?"

"That'll work." Gilbert nodded, "Plus, I want you to confess to Lovino as soon as it feels right, but don't just blurt it out. You need to work your way to it. Alright?"

"Sí." Antonio nodded, "Well, I'm going to go terrorize mi Lovi now."

"Then I'll go rescue birdie."

Lovino saw Antonio coming and ran for the hills while Matthew saw Gilbert coming and smiled.

"So, birdie, how has your day been?"

"Pretty good." Matthew nodded, "I met up with my brother, so I'm content."

"Awesome."

"What about you?"

"I'm awesome of course."

"Of course."

"Squirrel!"

"Where?" Matthew looked around and glared at Gilbert, "That was NOT funny."

"It was hilarious."

Matthew began to pout, and Gilbert wrapped an arm around him.

"I still don't think it was funny or hilarious."

"Oh, I'm sorry, birdie. Pardonnez-moi?" (French = Forgive me?)

"Alright." Matthew sighed, "So, what were you and Antonio talking about if I my ask?"

"His love for Lovino."

"I see." Matthew nodded, "Well, how did that go?"

"He has come to terms with it, but doesn't know when the right time to tell Lovino is, which is a problem because anytime is fine."

"Well, you can bloody talk about that later." Arthur said as he and Francis walked over, "Right now, however, we need to figure out how to bloody get rid of Braginski AND figure out how to get your bloody brother," he motioned to Matthew, "to stop loving Braginski."

"What?" Matthew, Gilbert, and Francis exclaimed in unison.

"That would break Al's heart." Matthew whispered in a hushed tone.

"Mon cher, please reconsider this madness." Francis pleaded.

"Trying to stop love is a completely unawesome crime." Gilbert stated. He'd been hanging around with Francis way to much.

"Braginski is our bloody enemy." Arthur retorted, "I cannot have my strongest crew mate in bloody love with my strongest enemy. Alfred is the only who would have any chance of bloody fighting the Russian and we all know that."

"But perhaps we could all make amends with Signore Braginski." Feliciano suggested as he, Ludwig, Lovino, and Antonio walked over.

"I'm not quite to sure if I want to do that." Lovino gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, it could be worse, Lovi." Antonio wrapped an arm around the hurt Italian, "He could've killed you."

"Ha! He couldn't have come close." Lovino faked a laugh. He glared at Antonio, "Now let go of me, you tomato-idiot."

"But, Lovi~ I don't wanna~" Antonio whined.

"Why not?" Lovino huffed.

"Because you're too cute~" Antonio cooed.

"Like hell I am." Lovino blushed.

"The blush is making you even cuter~"

"I'm not cute nor am I blushing!" Lovino shouted, "Now let go of me!"

"Don't wanna."

"If you don't let go of me I will not talk to you for a year." Lovino threatened, and Antonio slowly, but surely, let go of wounded Italian.

"Sigo pensando que eres lindo." Antonio mumbled. (Spanish = I still think you're cute)

"If we were on the same team," Elizaveta began, "they would make a really good yaoi couple."

"But doesn't the fact that they're on different teams make it more interesting?" Roderich asked confused.

"No," Elizaveta shook her head, "It reminds me to much of Romeo and Juliet. Montegues and Capulets."

"Uh, okay?" Roderich would never understand Elizaveta.

"I need originality." Elizaveta went on, "A remake of Romeo and Juliet is not original."

"What ever you say, dear." Roderich agreed.

Alfred sighed, "Well, what if they find out, say they're fine with it, but then try to break us apart?"

"I would not let them." Ivan reassured, "I would catch on, and then I would stop them."

"What if you can't?" Alfred asked softly becoming more and more emo by the second, "What if we never see each other again?"

I would never stop looking for you, nor will I ever stop loving you, кролик.

"Don't you dare start getting sentimental on me Ivan." Alfred rolled his eyes noticing that Arthur, Francis, Matthew, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Kiku, Yao, Wong Soo, Elizaveta, were Roderich all in one group talking very quietly, "Maybe you could try to make peace with everyone."

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea." Ivan nodded, "Why don't you go talk to them while I wait here just in case?"

"Alright." Alfred nodded in agreement.

"Удачи" Ivan smiled. (Russian = Good luck)

* * *

><p>Just thought I'd add that my part-time beta laughed her butt off at the part with the squirrel. (Actually, this is the part-time beta talking~ Hi, everyone! :D)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hate to break it to y'all, but the awesome me does not own the awesome anime known as Hetalia.

* * *

><p>So, Alfred walked over to the very big group.<p>

"Well, what is it that Braginski has said to make you come over here?" Arthur asked.

"He says that he wants to make peace between all of us." Alfred replied, "For what reason I couldn't imagine so-"

"Alfred," Arthur interrupted, "we all bloody know about you and Braginski.

At this the American paled dramically, "Wh-What are you t-talking about? Th-That's ridiculous. Where did you here that absurbed piece of info?"

"Alfred-san, we were not, eto, born yesterday." Kiku stated, "When he walked in and you began talking to him-," he sighed, "That's what gave it away to pretty much everyone. Everyone else heard it through the, eto, grapevine as you say."

"Wh-what? W-We weren't talking about anything other than, um, things about peace and stuff."

"Liar." Matthew coughed.

"Traitor." Alfred mumbled before looking incredibley guilty, "Y-You're not mad at me are you? I mean, you're not all gonna try to kill me, right? I'm not gonna be exiled, am I?"

"We're to bloody suprised that you were able to keep it a bloody secret for so long to be bloody angry." Arthur sighed.

"Eto, Alfred-san, did you not trust us enough to tell us?" Kiku asked, "I am sure none of us would have, eto, held it against you."

"In fact, we might have even made peace sooner, aru." Yao stated.

"Peace was made in Korea!" Im Wong Soo exclaimed.

"Will you please shut up?" Most members of the goup groaned.

"Mian haeyo." (Korean = Sorry)

"Anyway, Alfred, why don't you go get Braginski?" Arthur suggested.

"Alright." Alfred nodded and went over to the Russian. Moments later they were both over in the group thing.

"So, you and Alfred are an item?" Arthur questioned.

"да." Ivan nodded slowly, "You are not angry at him, are you?"

"More bloody shocked than anything." Arthur replied, "We are willing to make peace with you, if you are willing as well."

"I am very willing, да." Ivan nodded, "I would do anything for кролик."

"Don't call me that unless you're talking to me and we're NOT in public." Alfred blushed.

"Why? What does that mean?" Arthur asked.

"None of your damn business." Alfred replied.

"If you don't tell me," the Brit began, "I might start to call you that."

"It means bunny." Ivan replied for Alfred not wanting anyone to call his American that.

"Oh?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Bunnies are my favorite animals, and somehow he found out." Alfred explained, "So, now he calls me that."

"I see." Arthur nodded, "Antonio, are you also in agreement to peace?"

"Of course, mi amigo." Antonio nodded, "Peace seems to be alot better than blood shed. I don't want my poor, little Lovi to get hurt again."

"I'm not little, and don't call me Lovi!"

"If you insist, Lovi~"  
>"Why do I bother?"<p>

"Um, anyway, Braginski, err Ivan, why don't you go get you crew and explain to them that we are now in peace?" Arthur suggested.

"Alright." Ivan nodded.

Moments later, Ivan, acompanied by his crew, was walking inside the religious place of worship.

"They all took it very well." Ivan smiled, "Except for Natalia, but that was to be expected." he noticed Arthur giving him a strange look, "Do not worry. I will keep her under control, да."

"You had better."

"Big brother, WHY did you make peace with THEM?" Natalia asked walking up, "It's like you're harboring some sort of secret that you won't tell me. Don't you love me, Big brother?"

"Like a sister, Natalia." Ivan stated, "We've been over this a million times. You are my sister. There can be nothing between us."

"One day you wil love my Big brother." Natalia insisted, "That day will be soon."

"Natalia, please, leave me alone." Ivan said hiding behind Alfred.

"Ніколі. You will always have me, big brother." Natalia shook her head, "I will never let you be lonely." (Belarusian = Never)

"You can leave, and I most certainly will not be lonely." Ivan protested.

"But if I leave, who will keep you company?" Natalia asked.

"I'm sure Alfred would." Arthur coughed. and earned glares from the Belarusian, Russian, and American.

"Ha! Why would Big brotheer spend time with Jones?" Natalia asked glaring daggers at Alfred.

"Natalia, look-" Alfred took a step foward was cut off when Natalia put a dagger in his face, "Whoa! Hold on there, little lady."

"Where did the Southern drawl come from?" Arthur whispered to everyone who wasn't a Belarusian, Russian, or American.

"Who knows?" Elizaveta shrugged.

"Natalia, calm down." Ivan ordered. Natalia, not wanting to be lectured by her dear, bog brother slowly put the dagger away, "They are NOT our enemies any more."

"B-But, Big brother-"

"Natalia." Ivan spoke her name, and she did not talk back. She simply glared at poor Alfred F. Jones.

"May I ask one question, Big brother?"

"If you must."

"Why did you not tell me of the relationship between you and Alfred?"

... "Because you would have hunted him down and tried to kill him."

"No, I wouldn't have." Natalia disagreed, "I would have accepted it. Really." she paused, "However, if he becomes my brother-in-law, I will be having issues."

"You already have them." Lovino coughed.

Natalia turned and glared at Lovino, who hid behind Antonio.

"Alright, well, why don't we all talk to the bloody members of Ivan's crew?" Arthur suggested wanting to get away from Natalia and the aforementioned Russian.

"Oui, let's welcome them in our circle of love." Francis agreed.

Arthur looked at Francis, "You're supposed to bloody disagree with me not agreed with me. What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing, mon cher."

"Please, stop calling me that."

"Signore Kirkland are you in a peace agreement with Antonio as well?" Feliciano asked.

Arthur and Antonio glared at one another for like three minutes, "Yes, we are."

"Yay! That's happy! No more fighting, right?" Feliciano titled his head to the side at his last word.

"I still think that is so damn cute." Gilbert said not understanding how someone could be so cute, "Of course, my birdie is much cuter."

"Lovi is the cutest~"

"Cuteness was made in Korea!"

"_**SHUT UP!**_"

"Sorry."

Alright, so the big group split into smaller groups. One group was made up of a Polish person, a Lithuanian, Feliciano, and Ludwig.

"My, jak, na imię Feliks Łukasiewicz." the Polish person introduced himself.

"Aš Toris Lorinaitis." The Lithuanian said.

"Boun giorno! Mi chiamo Feliciano Vargas." Feliciano smiled brightly, "Alot of people sometimes call me Feli."

"Guten tag. Ich bin Ludwig Weillschmidt." Ludwig sighed.

"Come sta lei?" Feliciano asked.

"Uh, like, non capisco, dude." Feliks said.

"How are you?"

"Totally fine." Feliks replied.

"Good." Toris said.

"You two seem to be complete opposites." Ludwig pointed out for no reason what do ever.

"Yup. Toris is Mr. Worries-all-the-time." Feliks said, "But I still, like, love him very much."

"Feliks is Mr. Why-like-worry-when-you-can-have-a-party-with-ponies." Toris added, "But I don't really care.

"Ludi and me are kind of in the same situation." Feliciano stated, "He's Mr. Work-all-the-time-and-hide-what-you're-really-feeling-from-everyone-untill-they-get-close-enough." he began to cling to the German, "Ve~ But I can see through that, and I love him very, very much."

Ludwig blushed, "Ja, well, Feliciano is Mr. Play-and-eat-pasta-all-the-time." he blushed even harder, "But obvious I don't care about that."

"Ti amo."

"I-Ich liebe dich."

"That's happy."

"That is, like, sooo cute." Feliks sighed dreamily, "Toris, why can't you act like that more."

"Because I'm Mr. Worries-all-the-time."

"Oh c'mon, Toris. I still think you're, like, totally cute. I'm just asking why you can't be cute more often."

"Because."

... "I'm totally not satisfied with you answer."

"Oh, well."

Another group was made up of Elizaveta, Roderich, Natalia, and Katyusha, Natalia and Ivan's older sister.

"Szóval, én vagyok Elizaveta," she pointed at the Austrian, "és ez Roderich."

"There are so many people in relationships." Katyusha said, "How long have you two been together?"

"A few years." Gilbert came up to the group.

"Oh? Who are you?" Katyusha asked.

"Gilbert the Awesome One." the Prussian replied, "A full-bred Prussian. You can call me Mr. Awesome."

"Um, no thank you." Katyusha shook her head.

"No one is EVER going to call you that, you moron." Roderich rolled his eyes.

"Who says, Rodi?" Gilbert asked.

"I do." Roderich rolled his eyes, "Don't call me Rodi. That doesn't even make sense, moron."

"What is up with you and calling people morons, Rodi?" Gilbert asked.

"Habit," Roderich replied, "from calling YOU a moron so many times."

"Oh, c'mon, Rodi, you KNOW I'm awesome." Gilbert grinned getting in Roderich's face, which caused Elizaveta to squeal like the yaoi fangirl she is.

"D-Don't you have a Canadian to torment?" Roderich blushed.

"Oh, I do not torment birdie." Gilbert said.

Kiku walked over to the five and looked at Elizaveta, "Eto, would you like a camra?"

"You better believe it." Elizaveta nodded taking the camra from the Japanese man. Pictures. Pictures! YAOI PICTURES!

* * *

><p>... Um... Yea... Anyway~<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I wonder how many ways I can tell y'all that I don't own Hetalia. Hmmm. Oh, I'm an American southerner who doesn't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>In a third group there was Arthur, Francis, Alfred, and Matthew... And Ivan, who was just there for his кролик.<p>

"Alright, in this group of 'love' we've got Arthur and Francis, who will more than likely end up together, Mattie, whose boyfriend if flirting with Roderich, and me and Ivan, who are together." Alfred stated randomly.

"Why in the bloody world would I end up with THIS bloody frog?" Arthur pointed accusingly at Francis.

"Ah, you're words sting me, mon cher." Francis put a hand to his heart.

"Yea, right." Arthur huffed.

"If you knew what I said earlier, you wouldn't think like that." Francis stated.

"If I knew what you said earlier I would bloody shoot myself for learning your froggy language." Arthur retorted.

"Oh, mon cher, if only you knew." Francis whispered under his breath.

"Hey, Mattie, ain't ya gonna go get your boyfrind from Roderich?" Alfred asked.

"Nah." Matthew shook his head, "Gil's only playing. He told me that he loved to torment Austrians." he paused, "Well, actually, he told me that he loved tormenting Roderich Edelstein. Of course, I had no idea who that was before, but now that I do, I think it's kinda funny."

"I swear sometimes you bloody rant as much as your idiotic brother." Arthur sighed.

"Well, mon cher, there ARE some things that run in the family." Francis stated.

"Also, the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." Alfred added, "I mean, you two are the ones who pretty much took care of us."

"I do NOT rant!" Arthur and Francis shouted in unison.

"Well, you all DO have very interesting love tastes." Feliciano walked by with Ludwig.

"Shut up, Feliciano!"

"Gah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me! I'll do anything you want me to. Ludwig, save me!" Feliciano went into one of his rants.

"Feli." Ludwig sighed and, pulling the Italian closer, they continued walking.

Group number four consisted of Lovino, Antonio, Yao, and Im Wong Soo.

"Your tsundereness was NOT made in Korea." Wong Soo sighed, "You should get rid of it and tell your not-so-secret-love that you love him."

"I am NOT in love with anyone!" Lovino exclaimed.

"Liar, aru." Yao coughed. He turned to Antonio, "You need to get over your fear of rejection and tell YOUR not-so-secret-love that YOU love HIM, aru."

"I-I don't love anyone." Antonio blushed slightly.

"Denial~" Feliciano slid by.

"Shut up, Feliciano!" Lovino glared.

"Veh~" The younger-by-five-minutes-Italian walked back over to Ludwig.

Anyway, the fifth and final group was made up of Kiku, a Lavian, and an Estonian.

"Es esmu Raivis." The Latvian smiled.

"Ja ma olen Eduard."The Estonian stated.

"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa kikudesu."

"Pleased to meet you." Raivis grinned.

"While we talk I will probley show off how intellectual I am, but please don't get to envious." Eduard said.

_'I need a better day job.'_ Kiku let out a sigh.

Anyway, after the priate socializing event, several pirates went back to their respecting ships. However, there were several who did not want to part. For example, the was Alfred and Matthew or Alfred and Ivan or Francis and Arthur... Well, in that last one, Francis didn't want to do, but appearently Arthur couldn't wait to leave. Anyway, Gilbert had also somehow convinced Elizaveta and Rodi, er Roderich, to stay for a while longer. Of course there were others who stayed just because they wanted to like the Italian brother, Ludwig, and Antonio. Well, Lovino stayed because Feliciano and Antonio did as well, but if you were to ask him he would have said that he stayed only for his brother. So, anyway, basically, twelve people were still in the religious place of worship.

"Why exactly do you want us to stay and talk with you?" Roderich asked.

... "Because."

"Because why?" Elizaveta asked.

... "Just because."

"If you don't tell me, than I see no reason to stay." Roderich shrugged.

... "Because I missed you guys!" Gilbert burst out in tears.

... "Come on, Elizaveta, we're leaving." Roderich took his beloved's arm and began leading her to the door.

"Please, don't leave!" Gilbert cut them off, "I know I go with you two like chalk and cheese, but I've been so lonely..."

... "Um, Gilbert, are you feeling alright?" Elizaveta asked.

"Ja." Gilbert nodded.

"Oh, I get it." Roderich nodded.

"Get what?" Elizaveta looked at the Austrian.

"He's acting."

... "Now that's just mean."

"Then you have abandonment issues?"

"Maybe."

"Well, don't you have your other two friends?" Elizaveta motioned toward Antonio and then Francis.

"Sure, but now adays Antonio is always trying to stalk Lovino, and the only thing Francis wants to talk about is Arthur."

"What about Matthew?" Roderich asked.

"He's the ONLY one who'll listen to me, but usually no one can SEE him, and I'm always being dragged away for some reason because of that." Gilbert looked like he was about to start crying again, "Plus, I still remember when you guys abandoned me."

...

"You're not even gonna comment?" Gilbert looked like a kicked puppy.

"W-Well, we're not really sure what to say." Roderich felt bad now, "Um, sorry?"

"I would like it better if you at least ATTEMPTED to make it sound like you meant it." Gilbert sniffed.

"Sorry." Roderich said meaning it.

"Do you want a hug?" Elizaveta asked.

... "Ja."

"Roderich, give him a hug."

"Wh-What? Why do **I** have to?" Roderich blushed.

"Because **I** said so." Elizaveta brought out a frying pan, and Gilbert took, like, three steps back. The Hungarian looked at him, "What?"

"Please, don't hit me." Gilbert gulped.

Now it was Elizaveta's turn to feel bad, and she put the frying pan away, "Sorry." she looked back at Roderich, "What if we BOTH hug him?"

"Alright." Roderich surrendered.

Alfred was talking to Matthew and Ivan when he looked over at Gilbert, Elizaveta, and Roderich. he wasn't to sure what to say.

"What is it, Al?"

"Well, Mattie, your boyfriend is being hugged by Roderich and Elizaveta."

Matthew looked at the aforementioned three, "He has abandonment issues."

"Alright." Alfred nodded.

"I hate to leave, you, кролик, but I'm the only memeber of my crew here, and I have a feeling that everyone else if getting impatient." Ivan sighed.

"Aww." Alfred pouted, and seeing the pout, Arthur decided to walk over.

"Why don't you go with him, Alfred?"

"Wh-What?" Alfred was flabergasted, "B-But what about-"

"It's not like we're going to be trying to bloody kill each other anymore." Arthur interrupted, "Besides, if you really start to bloody miss me or Kiku or whoever you can send one of those bloody annoying messenger bird thing." he paused, "I have an idea." he looked at the Russian, "Can I talk to you? Oh, and Antonio as well."

"да. It is no problem with me." Ivan nodded.

Arthur and Ivan walked over to Antonio, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Lovino and asked the Spaniard of they could talk.

So, the three went over to a dark corner of the room... There was just lots of talking. NOTHING else happened. Anyway, after the talking the captains went back to the groups they were talking with before.

"So, what did they want?" Lovino asked.

"Jealous, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"Please, don't make me laugh." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"But that's what I'm trying to do." Antonio remind.

"You're trying to make fratello laugh?" Feliciano gasped, "I should warn you that that's NOT physically possible for ANYONE to do."

"Such little faith you have in your captain." Antonio smiled, "Anyway, we captains have come to the desision that we're all going to meet up twice a month."

"As in all of us or just the captains?" Ludwig asked.

"All of us." Antonio replied, "It would have to be all of us because I can't just leave my cute, little Lo-"

"Don't say it!" Lovino shouted.

"-vi alone."

"Why do I bother?"

"Fratello, if you would just kiss him and get it over with, you wouldn't be having this problem right now."

"Shut up, Feliciano."

"I'm just saying, Lovi."

"Never ever call me Lovi!"

"Sorry, fratello."

"Well, I think it's nice that we'll all be able to meet up." Ludwig sighed, "Now Gilbert won't be as lonely anymore."

Gilbert sneezed.

"Bless you." Roderich yawned.

"Someone's probley just talking about the awesome me." Gilbert grinned as he, Roderich, and Elizaveta walked over to Antonio, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Antonio.

"I guess I'll tell you guys, too." Antonio smiled, "We're all going to be meeting up twice a month every month."

"Does that mean I have to spend twenty-four days a year with this moron?" Roderich sighed motioning to Gilbert.

"Yea. Well, we'll be able to see little Feli twice a month, and I might be able to let him wear some of my clothes again." Elizaveta cheered.

Ludwig and Lovino noticed Feliciano pale.

"I, um, I-I think I hear, uh, a, um, a cat." Feliciano stuttered, "Yea. That's it. I think I hear a cat outside, so I'm gonna go find it. I-I'll be on the, um, ship thingie."

Feliciano fled at an amazing speed.

"Why can't he run that fast during training?" Ludwig asked.

"Italians run faster when fleeing." Lovino replied.

"Ohh, maybe Lovino can wear my clothes, too."

"I have to go make sure Feliciano doesn't do anthing dumb." Lovino fled as fast as Feliciano did.

"Strange." Elizaveta titled her head to the side, "It's almost as if they don't want to reminisce on old times."

"I'm sure that's not it, dear" Roderich sweatdropped along with all th other males.

... "You're lying to me."

"How did you know?"

"I'm just good like that."

"Please, don't hit me with a frying pan."

"Fine. I'll hit Gilbert instead."

"Wha-What did I- Ow!

"I think I just got ditch by Lovi." Antonio frowned.

"Nah, the were just trying to get away from Elizaveta and her frying pan of unawesomeness. Ow."

"I'll go make sure they're okay." Ludwig sighed wanting to very quickly to get away from stupidity and his brother... No, wait... Gilbert was the cause of the stupidity... He just wanted to get away from Gilbert, so the German left.

"By the end of the day," Gilbert began, "my abandonment issues are gonna come back. Ow."

"Sorry. THAT one was met for Roderich."

"What did I do THIS time?"

* * *

><p>Once again I'm posting a late chapter. Sorry about that. I hope y'all don't mind that much... REVIEW<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

If I say it in caps will I have to say it again? I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's okay for me to go with him?" Alfred asked for the one kazilionth time.<p>

"Yes, you bloody git." Arthur rolled his eyes, "Now go before I change my mind."

"Yes, Alfred, go before he starts to get old and sentimental." Francis snickered.

"You're older than I am!" Arthur reminded.

"I'm also more handsome."

"You're also a bigger pervert."

"Ah, you did not deny that I am more handsome. In fact, you did not deny that I was handsome at all."

... "You are NOT handsome in the least."

"Ah, mon cher, how you hurt my poor heart."

"I don't care about you or your froggy heart, you bloody frog."

"Perhaps someday, you will know what I said earlier." Francis smiled, "When that time comes we will see about that."

"I don't even remember what it was that you said."

"Je t'aime.." Francis said, and Matthew and Alfred gasped.

"What?" Arthur looked at the two, "What did he say?"

Matthew and Alfred looked at Francis, who shook his head.

"No idea what-so-ever." Alfred shrugged. he looked at the Russian, "You're crew is probably getting impatient."

"да." Ivan nodded, "We should probably be getting to them."

"Yea." He looked at Arthur, and he instantly broke into tears, "I'm gonna miss you soooo much, Artie!"

"We'll still see each other." Arthur blushed. Then he mumbled, "But I'll miss you, too, git."

"I'm gonna miss you bossing me around, and scolding me when I mess up, and arguing with me, and you're sarcasm, and your awful cooking, and- and- and everything I forgot to mention." Alfred sniffed.

"Oh, quit being so overdramatic." Arthur averted his eyes. _'I'm going to miss him, too. His ego, stupidness, and his hero complex. I'm going to miss arguing with him and correcting his grammer. I'll also probably miss his teasing me about Flying Mint Bunny and all my other magical friends. Plus, his rudeness and arrogent attitude and everything else I forgot to mention. Bloody git. I've grown attached to him. Hell, I'll probably even miss him calling me Artie.'_

"Well, tell Kiku that I'll see him around." Alfred smiled a sad smile and took a few steps back.

"Of course." Arthur nodded.

"Ugh, just kiss and get it over with or something!" Francis shouted.

"Uh, bye, Artie. See ya around, Mattie. Good luck with Artie, Francis. C'mon Ivan." Alfred dragged the Russian out.

... "Huh?" The Canadian, Brit, and Frenchman were all very confused.

In the other group, which now was made of Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert, the Bad Touch Trio was plotting. Dun dun duh! Roderich and Elizaveta had left and Francis had joined. So, anyway~ What were they plotting you ask? They were plotting on how to get Lovino to be less tsundere.

"Is that even possible?" Gilbert asked, "I mean, just look at Kirkland. He's been tsundere for, like, ever, and no one has EVER been able to change that. Or so Francis says."

"I only speak the truth." Francis sighed.

"Have you told Arthur that you love him yet?" Antonio asked.

"In a language he doesn't know."

"Well, what good is that?" Gilbert asked as Matthew left the building, and Arthur joined the trio.

"Ah, mon cher, are you going back to your ship?" Francis asked the Brit.

"Yes, I am." Arthur nodded.

"Allow me to accompany you back." Francis said.

"Why would I do a bloody thing like that, frog?" Arthur asked.

"Mon cher, I haven't the slightest idea." Francis paused, "Because I'll accompany you back even if you don't want me to."

"Fine." Arthur sighed, "Though, I should have you know that I DON'T want your bloody company, you stupid frog."

"Of course, mon cher." Francis nodded, "Gilbert, Antonio, I will meet you back at the ship if that is acceptible."

"Alright." Antonio and Gilbert nodded.

Back on Antonio's ship everyone was waiting for Francis.

"If he doesn't hurry the hell up, I'M going to go find him AND drag him back." Lovino threatened.

"Give him some time, Lovi." Antonio smiled, "He might be trying to explain his love for the Brit."

"Well, he needs to make his confession faster." Lovino glared.

Shortly after that, Francis walked on the deck.

"Finally." Lovino groaned, "I thought you'd- What's wrong with you?"

Francis looked like the happiest man on the planet.

"Is it Arthur?" Antonio asked.

"Did you finally tell him you loved him in English?" Gilbert asked.

"No," Francis said to Gilbert, "I simply found out that mon cher Arthur does NOT hate me."

"Uh-huh?" Antonio and Gikbert nodded slowly, "Well, that's" they paused, "good." the looked at the other, "Could've been better though, right? Right."

"Will you two stop that?" Lovino asked.

"Stop what?" Gilbert and Antonio asked.

"Talking in unison like that." Lovino replied.

"Why?" They asked.

"It's creepy." Lovino and Feliciano replied.

"So?"

... "Seriously, you two knock it off!"

"Kesesese. Look, Tonio, we've got the Italians talking in unison now."

"Fusososo. I noticed, Gilbert. I wonder if they'll be able to stop."

"I hate both of you." The Italians groaned, "This is getting wierd. Will you stop that? It's not my fault. It is to. Is not! Why do you say that? I just do." They paused, "I'm leaving now."

The Italian twins went their seperate ways. Feliciano went to the kitchen, and Lovino went to his room.

"Well, that was weird." Ludwig and Gilbert said in unison. They glared at each other, "How about we NOT start this? Don't you have a partner to torment? Knock it off! I'M not doing anything! Fine. How about we take the Italians example and go our seperate ways. Alright."

Ludwig went to the kitchen with Feliciano, and Gilbert went to his and Matthew's room.

"This is getting really wierd." Francis and Antonio said. They looked at each other and went different ways.

"I think I was forgotten again." Matthew sighed, and he went after Gilbert.

Anyway, after the wierdness of unison, Antonio went to find Lovino only to end up eavesdropping on Lovino and Feliciano, who had left the kitchen as soon as Francis went to it.

"No, I seriously think I'm being stalked by him." Lovino said, "Feliciano, sto essere pedinato da uno spagnolo pazzo!" (Italian = Feliciano, I'm being stalked by a crazy Spaniard!)

"Fratello, I don't think that's quite it." Feliciano giggled, "I think- No, I know he loves you."

"Not possible." Lovino huffed.

"Why not? I mean, you've loved him for how long?"

"Io, non appena ho guardato nei suoi begli occhi verdi." (Italian = I loved him as soon as I looked into his beautiful, green eyes.)

"Well, why can't he love you?"

"Because I'm pathetic."

_'Who are they talking about?'_ Antonio wondered to himself. _'Who could have taken mi Lovi's heart already? Let me think. Verdi. That's Italian for green, right? But green what? Let's see. Green hair? No, that's to ridiculious. Eyes? That would work. Who has green eyes? Elizaveta, Arthur, me... Please shoot me. Well, there's a chance that it might be me, so I'll just heep working on it.'_

"I'm sure he's not that stupid." Feliciano chirped bringing Antonio out of his thoughts.

"Please. Antonio is about as dense as possible." Lovino huffed, "How, oh how, did I manage to fall in love with HIM?"

Antonio couldn't believe it. He was by far the happiest person alive at the moment. His happiness lasted for about two seconds.

"He thinks I don't love him." Antonio gaped. He took a breath and knocked on the door, "Lovi~ Are you in there?"

"If I say no, will you go away?"

"No."

"Damn. Fine. Yes, I'm here."

"Can I come in?"

"It's YOUR ship."

"It's YOUR room."

"Fine. Whatever. Come in."

Antonio wasted no time in doing so. He saw Feliciano, "¡Hola, Feli!"

"Ciao, Antonio." Feliciano smiled.

"Can I talk to Lovi please?" Antonio asked.

"Yup." Feliciano nodded but went nowhere.

"Alone."

"Oh." Feliciano titled his head to the side, "Hmm, I suppose." he walked to the door, "Buona notte, fratello."

"Night." Lovino yawned.

He then skipped out of the room because he's Feliciano, and that's what he does. He skips.

"Lovino, um, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Antonio bit his bottom lip.

"Well, what is it?" Lovino asked, "I haven't got all night."

"I-It's just that, um, I-I-"

"Antonio!" Gilbert ran down the hall and came to a halt in front of Lovino's room.

"What is it?" Antonio asked annoyed. Then he saw Gilbert's expression, "What's wrong?"

"We're under attack." Gilbert replied.

"Who is it?"

"Sadiq and his crew."

"Who's his crew made up of?" Lovino asked.

"Sadiq Annan, a Turk, Heracles Karpusi, a Greek, Gupta Muhammad Hassan, an Epyptain, Lillian Zxingli from Liechtenstein and her brother Vash Zxingli from Switzerland, Tino Väinämöinen is Finnish, and Berwald Oxenstierna is Swedish." Antonio replied.

"I didn't ask where they were from, but okay." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Well, mi Lovi, I'm just giving you a better insight of the crew." Antonio said as he, Lovino, and Gilbert walked to the deck.

"But I- Nevermind." Lovino sighed.

"Ah, Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert, you three are going to help, right?" Francis asked when the trio arrived on deck.

"Their captiain is here, captain!" A random girl, most likely Lillian, shouted.

Then a random guy, probably Sadiq, appeared behind Lovino, grabbed him, and put a gun to the Italians head. Everyone froze.

"Annan, put Lovino down." Antonio glared.

_Feliciano, why don't I have any luck?_

Lovino, I have no idea.

"What if I don't?" Sadiq asked.

"I will kill you." Antonio replied smiply.

"If you move a muscle I'll kill this boy." Sadiq retorted, and Antonio glared daggers at the Turk.

"What is it that you want?"


	9. Chapter 9

I want a poptart, and I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"To hold someone hostage until I think of something I want." Sadiq replied.<p>

_Feliciano, I really do hate my life right now._

Fratello, I hate your life, too.

You do NOT want to know what happened then, so I'll let your imagination go wild or whatever while Antonio really does try to kill Sadiq... No harm came to any Italians or Spaniards in the making of this scene. Would you like a nice grassy, calm, peacefull scene? No? well, I'll just keep talking, err typing, then. Do you think pirates ever get seasick? That would be ironic, wouldn't it? A seasick pirate. I suddenly feel like laughing... Um, I think Antonio might be done torturing Sadiq now. Why don't we find out?

"Ahh, not the face! Not the face!"

"Die! Die! Die!"

... Are you sure you don't want a grassy scene? This is getting pretty violent... I know! I'll sing! La la lalala la. Sing a happy song. La la lalala la. Smurf the whole day long... What? You don't like smurfs? I don't either, but The Smurf Movie wasn't that bad. I kind of like it. Oh, Sadiq and his crew is off Antonio's ship now.

"Uh..." Lovino was speechless.

"Lovi~ are you okay?" Antonio asked going back to silly Spaniard mode.

... "Sí?"

"You don't very sure of your answer."

... "Sí."

"What took you so long?"

... "Sí."

"No, you're not."

"How do you now?"

"You're taking to long to answer."

"Antonio, mon ami, I think you've scared him."

"What? No, I didn't mean to scare mi Lovi~"  
>"..."<p>

"Antonio, you have unawesome issues."

"Lovi~ Forgive me! I just didn't want the Turk to hurt you. You ARE okay, right? If you're not say something, and I'll help you!"

"..."

"Lovi?"

"..."

"Antonio, you killed my fratello!" Feliciano shouted poking the unmoving Lovino.

"_**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Antonio cried.

"Damn, you're loud." Lovino covered the ear nearest to Antonio, "I tend to use my ears every once in a while."

"Lovi, you live!" Antonio glomped the previously dead Italian.

"G-Get off of me!" Lovino blushed. _'Either that or kiss me or already, you stupid idiot.'_

Overtime, the Italians mastered their little twin-link-thing. Now they were able to keep private thoughts private.

"But you're sooooo cute!"

"I am NOT!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Feliciano yawned.

"Sí." Antonio nodded still on top of Lovino, "Everyone can."

Needless to say, everyone went back to bed, and I mean EVERYONE. Even Lovino and Antonio.

In this scene, we're at the three crews new meeting spot. It was a random, boring day in February. To be more precise it was February 11. In fact, it was a certain Japanese man's birthday.

"Happy birthday, Kiku!" Everyone cheered. In their first language of course. So, there was Italian, German, Spanish, English, Russian, Belarusian, Ukrainian, Latvian, Polish, Lithuanian, Estonian, Chinese, Korean, French, and Hungarian.

"A-Arigatou." Kiku blushed slightly.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Kiku. Happy birthday to you." Feliciano sang, which caused Kiku to blush harder.

"Arigatou, Feliciano-kun."

"You're welcome." Feliciano smiled.

It was then that Lovino remembered something. he walked over to Antonio and asked, "Hey, Antonio, what were you going to tell me yesterday?"

"Qué?" Antonio titled his head to the side.

"Last night, before Gilbert came into my room," Lovino began, "you asked Feliciano if you could speak to me privately. What were you going to say?"

"Oh, um, ya know, I-I don't really remember." Antonio lied.

Lovino, of course, wasn't satisfied with that, "Liar."

And the Italian walked away.

Feliciano was very bored.

"So bored. So very, very bored." Feliciano sighed, "I'm a coward when something big happens, but I'm bored when there's nothing going on. I have issues."

"Feli, what are you going on about this time?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh, nothing." Feliciano shrugged.

"You look like you could use a nap." Ludwig noted, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Veh~"

"Is that a no?"

"Veh~"

"What does that even mean?"

"Veh~ What does what mean?"

"That 'veh' thing you do."

"Veh~ What 'veh' thing?" Feliciano titled his head to the side

"That- Nevermind." Ludwig sighed, "I've got another question."

"Veh~ What is it?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you with your eyes opened." Ludwig said, "Why don't you ever open them?"

Feliciano shrugged, "It wouldn't really matter if I did."

And the Italian walked away. Ludwig, who was now confused, wanted answers. He wanted answers so badly, he went to Lovino for help.

"Lovino."

"What do you want?" Lovino asked annoyed.

"Why doesn't Feliciano open his eyes?" Ludwig asked.

"It wouldn't really matter if he did."

"That's what he said, but I don't get it."

"He's blind, dummy."

... "Really?"

"Sí. Geeze, you're dating him, but you really don't know anything, do you?"

"I guess not." Ludwig sighed, "Why is he blind?"

"Don't ask me. I don't have the right to tell. Now go away."

Ludwig walked over to Feliciano, "Why didn't you ever tell me you're blind?"

"I don't know." Feliciano shrugged, "I didn't really see the need to." (A/N: No pun in tended.)

"Do you mind if I ask how you became blind?"

"I was born this way." (A/N: Don't be a drag. Just be a queen)

"Why don't you get surgery."

"Three reasons. One, it's two expensive. Two, I'm not made of gold. Three... It seems sooooooo scary~"

"What if everyone pitched in to help pay for it?" Ludwig asked, "Then would you go through with it?"

"I-I couldn't use everyone else's money!" Feliciano exclaimed drawing attention towards himself.

"Couldn't use everyone else's money for what, Feli?" Elizaveta asked.

"Nothing!" Feliciano shook his head rapidly.

"Hey, fratello, how many people know?" Lovino asked.

"You, me, and Ludwig." Feliciano replied.

"Are you serious?" Lovino asked, "Not even Elizaveta and Roderich know?"

"Know what?" Gilbert asked.

"What's the point of keeping it in the dark, Feli?" Lovino asked.

"VI don't know." Feliciano shrugged.

""Well, are you going to tell them or am I?" Lovino asked, "One way or another, the truth is coming out."

"Veh~"

"You have two seconds to decide."

"I'll- You can- But I mean- It's just that- You see- Lovi, I can't say it."

... "Just for that, I'm going to make YOU say it."

"Just for what?"

"You called me Lovi!"

"Did I really?"

"Sí!"

"Mi dispiace."

"Liar."

"No, I'm not."

"How do I know that?"

"How do you know that I am?"

"Becuase I'm awesome like that."

"Have you been hanging around Gilbert?"

"Like hell. Why would I hang around HIM?"

"Because Matthew does, and Matthew is one of your only friends."

... "I hate you so much."

"Veh~"

...

"Fratello?"

...

"Fratello~"

...

"Lovino, are you still alive?"

"I really don't feel like talking to you."

"Can you at least tell them-"

"Feliciano is blind."

No one was expecting that, but everyone agreed to pitch in and help pay for an operation even though Feliciano kept saying that he didn't want to use everyone's money, so by popular vote Feliciano was getting an operation no matter what.

* * *

><p>What time period is this in? Seriously. This chapter has made me ask that question. What time period is this story set in? Pirates and surgeries? By the way, I know, or at least I think I know, that Feliciano isn't really blind, but I got bored, and when I'm bored I have a tendency to type the first thing that comes to mind. Anyway, before I can work on the next chapter, I need to figure out what a eye surgery thing is like. Anyone wanna help me out? You can help me research OR help me make something up entirely.<p>

Love y'all!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p>The next day, on Antonio's ship, the Spaniard was stalking. Who was he stalking? Lovino, of course. Why was he stalking? He was trying to get Lovino alone. Why didn't he just go up to the Italian? He was a chicken of the sea... Isn't that tuna? Does that mean that Antonio is tuna? I think I just confused myself. Anyway, after talking to Matthew, Feliciano, Francis, Ludwig, Gilbert, Matthew and Feliciano, Ludwig and Gilbert, Feliciano and Ludwig, Matthew and Gilbert, Francis and Matthew, and Feliciano again, Lovino went to his room because he felt like he was being stalked. He had no idea that he was right. Antonio brought together all the courage he could and knocked on Lovino's door.<p>

Lovino opened the door and saw the Spaniard, "What?"

"Can I come in and talk?" Antonio asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Lovino questioned, "I'm pretty sure everyone on this ship would be more interesting to have a conversation with than me."

"Ah, well, that's where you're wrong, Lovi." Antonio smiled, "So, can I come in?"

"Why? Can't we just talk here?" Lovino asked not wanting the Spaniard to come in his room and rape him... That's also where Lovino is wrong. It's only rape if the victim doesn't like it. We all know he would love it... So, ha!

"Well, wouldn't you rather sit down or something?"

"The floor is close enough."

"Tan perezoso ~" (Spanish = So lazy)

"What was that?"

"Ah! Nothing, Lovi~ Nothing at all~"

"Whatever."

"Lovi, please don't be mad at me~"

"If you shut up, I will forgive you."

"B-But I need to talk to you about something important." Antonio pouted.

"F-Fine." Lovino glanced down, "Come in, but don't try to rape me."

"'Kay~"

They walked into Lovino's room. The Italian sat on his bed, and the Spaniard sat in a smallish chair in the corner.

"So, whataya want?" Lovino asked.

"Fratello, can you come here?" Feliciano walked to the door, "I need some help with something."

"Yea, hold on a second." Lovino stood up, and Feliciano walked away.

"But, Lovi~ I still have to talk to you~"

"Well, I have to see what me brother wants."

"I was here first."

"Family before bastards."

"Lovi~ That's not nice. Why don't you just stay here with me?" Antonio glomped the Italian, and they fell to the floor.

"Because I hate you."

"Pero, Lovi, te amo."

"Che cosa?"

"Te amo, Lovi~"

Repeat that again, but this time, THINK about what it is you're saying."

"Te am- Oh."

"Is, um, th-that true, or where you just speaking out of stupidity?"

"W-Well, I-I- Y-You see-" Antonio licked his lips, "It's- It's true, Lovino. Te amo," he got off of the Italian, who was blushing, and helped him up, "more than anything."

"T-Ti amo, anche."

"Really?" Antonio smiled brightly... Er... He smiled a brighter smile that usual.

"Sí." Lovino blushed hard... Er... He blushed harder than usual, "Ti amo così tanto." (Italian = I love you so much)

"Yay~ That makes me super-dooper-100% happy!"

"You're always super-dooper-100% happy, idiot." Lovino blushed bright red.

"I'm having a hard time believing that you said super-dooper-100% happy, Lovi."

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Um, anyway, L-Lovi, do you think you might want to, um, date me?"

"Only because I have nothing better to do." Lovino glanced at the door because it was 'sooooo interesting' at the moment, "N-Now I have to find my brother.' Lovino rushed out of the run.

When the pirate captian was sure that the tsundere Italian was far out of hearing distance, he jumped up, "Yes!"

That evening at supper or dinner or the evening meal or whatever you want to call it, there wasn't a moment of silence. On one side of the table was Matthew, Gilbert, Antonio, and Lovino. On the other side of the table there was Ludwig, Feliciano, and Francis. The was a lot of arguing. Ludwig and Gilbert were fighting, Lovino and Antonio were arguing, Feliciano and Francis were wrangling, and Matthew... Well, Matthew was being a chameleon and blending in with everything.

"You're too stupid to be awesome!" Ludwig shouted.

"I'm too awesome to be stupid!" Gilbert retorted, "Why can't you see that?"

"Because it's NOT true!"

"Everyone else thinks I'm awesome!"

"Everyone else thinks you're an idiot."

"Antonio's a bigger idiot that I am!"

"Hey." Antonio stopped his arguement with Lovino and looked at the German brothers, "That's not very nice."

"Sorry, Tonio, but it's the truth, and the truth sometimes hurts." Gilbert patted the Spaniard on the back. Antonio simply shrugged and went back to arguing with Lovino.

Lovino and Antonio were arguing about public affection.

"But why not, Lovi~"

"B-Because."

"Do you not want anyone to know about us?" Antonio whispered.

Lovino looked into the Spaniard's sad, neglected, green eyes and blushed. He loved Antonio's eyes. He stuttered, "I-It's not that. I-It's just- well- I mean-"

"You're so cute when you stutter like that~" Antonio cooed, "Is it because you're embarrassed so easily by affection or something?"

"I-I am NOT embarrassed easily."

"You are too."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too! Too! Too!"

"Not! Not! Not!"

"You are. You are. You are. You are. You are. You are. You are. You are~"

"Ugh. I give up." Lovino sighed, "Fine. Whatever. I'll be cute for the time being."

"Yay~"

"Stai zitto."

"Te amo, Lovi."

"D-Don't say that so loud, idiot!" Lovino blushed brightly.

"Whatever you say, mi querido."

"I don't even know what that means."

"I'll tell you later."

"Whatever. I never said I wanted to know."

"Silly Lovi~"

Feliciano and Francis were arguing about which nation really was the nation of love.

"France is the nation of love. Seeing as French is the language of love it would only make sense that the French nation be the country of love. Paris is the city of l'amour, so it's country is the nation of l'amour."

"Italy is the nation of love because Italians stay true to the ones they love. Unlike French who will flirt with anything that can move."

"Aren't you supposed to be an oblivious little coward? Why are you getting so defensive?"

"As long as you don't try to kill me everything will be alright."

"I suddenly feel like throwing you off the boat. Besides Italians are cowards. Why would anyone want to fall in love with a coward?"

"I suddenly feel like throwing YOU off the boat and making sure that no one can help you back up."

"How devious. I had no idea that Italians could be so cruel. Why don't we go to my room?"

"My point exactly. Why would you want to take me to your room when what you should be doing is thinking of a way to get Signore Arthur to fall in love with you?"

"You're a lot smarter than you let on, aren't you?"

"Veh?"

Matthew was practicing his chameleon technique.

"I wish I had someone to argue with. I'm feeling a bit left out."

And he was being very successful... Unfortunately.

The next morning, Antonio recieved a very loud, annoying messenger bird thing from Ivan.

"Can I please kill that thing?" Lovino asked when he and everyone else was on deck.

"Now, Lovi, we have to be nice to animals." Antonio shook his head.

"That thing is not an animal." Lovino glared at the vird, "It's the devil in disguise."

"Why do you say that?" Gilbert asked.

"It's loud. it's annoying. It woke me up. And-" Lovino looked carefully at the bird, "And I think it's glaring at me."

Matthew looked at the bird and tried his hardest not to laugh, "I think you're right, Lovino."

"Shut up, Matthew." Lovino mumbled.

"Well, let's see what Ivan wants." Antonio opened the note-like-thing.


	11. Chapter 11

I only WISH I owned Hetalia

* * *

><p>The note read:<p>

Dear Antonio and crew,

I have sent a message like this to Arthur's crew as well as yours. I am writing because something awful has happened. My crew and I were attacked off guard by Sadiq and his crew. We were half asleep and beaten badly. I am writing for help because Alfred was captured. I know that is hard to believe, but it is the truth. If you can help my crew and I will be waiting in Sant'Anna dei Lambardi in Catanzaro, Italy.

Sincerely,

Ivan Braginski

"We should go help." Antonio frowned.

"Or we could just stay here and not get into any trouble." Lovino and Feliciano suggested in unison.

"Chickens." Gilbert coughed.

"No, we're Italian." Feliciano frowned.

"Close enough." Gilbert shrugged.

"I do not know about that, mon ami." Francis frowned, "Feliciano can be very devious."

"Anyway, Ludwig set a course to Catanzaro, Italy." Antonio ordered.

"Alright." Ludwig sighed.

Antonio anime fell, "That wasn't the right response."

"Was I supposed to say 'aye, aye, captain' or something?"

"That's what I was hoping for."

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

So, while Ludwig was setting a course, Feliciano and Lovino were sulking.

"Um, what's wrong with you two?" Gilbert asked.

"I do NOT want to go to Catanzaro." The twins replied in a depressed unison.

"Man, I don't think I've even seen you two this depressed." Gilbert frowned, "What's the story?"

"Catanzaro," Lovino sighed, "is where all of our troubles began."

"We, our parents and we," Feliciano began, "were travelling the country. Their names were Savio and Aurelia Vargas. Our parents, although they were Italians and very kind, were not cowards."

"They could go up to a mafia man and argue with them with no fear." Lovino added, "One time, however, they back talked the wrong person." he sighed, "We, Feli and I, were about five when it happened." he paused, "We were going to our hotel room to pack our things, but some drunk guy bumped into me. He wasn't paying any attention, and he blamed me. Feli and our parents didn't like that, so they sent me and Feliciano inside the hotel room."

(Flashback)

"Feli, why don't you go inside with your brother?" Aurelia, blond haired and very beautiful, suggested.

"Okay~" Feliciano nodded and went inside the hotel room with his brother. Lovino, who knew off his mother and father's bravery, decided to watch to see what happened.

"Why don't you tell that runt of yours to watch were he's going." The dunk glared.

"I'm sorry, but it was you who bumped into Lovi." Savio, a brunette who looked like he would kill you in a heartbeat, frowned.

"Lovi?" The drunk raised an eyebrow, "How girly."

Savio took a step forward, "Don't make me hurt you, Signore. I advise you to take your leave and go find a place where you can become sober."

"How do you know I'm drunk?"

"Because you smell like alcohol." Aurelia replied.

The drunk look Aurelia up and down, "Hey, you're a real good looking one. Why don't you come with me, Signora?"

"Because I'm married." Aurelia glared.

"So?" Signore Drunk shrugged. He looked at Savio, "If I kill him, you won't be married anymore, so how 'bout it?"

"No."

"Stubborn little bitch, ain't ya?"

"Don't talk to my wife like that." Savio glared.

(End flashback)

"Then Savio and the drunk got into a fist fight. The drunk pulled out a gun and shot him, and continued to try to seduce Aurelia, but she kept declining. He slapped her, and she punched him. He didn't like that, so he shot her as well." Lovino finished, "We were, like, three when it happened."

"So, basically, at age 3, you saw your parents get killed?" Gilbert asked.

"Basically." Lovino nodded, "Feliciano didn't though. Lucky jerk. Oh well. They do say that curiosity killed the cat."

"Why didn't Feli watch?" Francis asked.

"Lovino was in the way." Feliciano replied, "Even when we were little, he was still very protective."

"Stai zitto, fratello."

Alfred had never been more bored. He was in Catanzaro still, and he had been there since he arrived with Ivan and the rest of the crew. Now, however, he was with the Turkish pirate's crew.

_'What exactly are the odds of ME being piratenapped by Sadiq?'_ Alfred mused annoyed. _'Out of every other pirate out there, why me?' _he adjusted his position... Or attempted to at least. _'Also... Why the hell am I in a BAG?'_ The American was getting tired of the uncomfortable ride and would do anything to get out of the bad and back to his Russian's crew. _'God must hate me.'_

Arthur's crew had just now received Ivan's letter. When the Brit read it, he was flabbergasted.

"How in the bloody world did that git managed to get himself kidnapped?" Arthur asked annoyed and, although he would never admit it, scared for Alfred.

"The moron was probably being stupid." Roderich sighed.

"Alfred does have, eto, a tendency of being clumsy, Roderich, but this is something we should not, eto, sneer at." Kiku stated.

"You're right. I should at least attempt to ask like I care." Roderich nodded, "Am I right?"

"Hai." Kiku replied, "At least attempt."

"I, for one, am worried about Alfred." Elizaveta frowned.

"Are we going to go help same him, aru?" Yao asked.

"Kidnapping was NOT made in Korea but helping WAS!" Yong Soo shouted randomly.

"Shut up." Arthur sighed, "I suppose we should go. After all, we can't leave Alfred to the bloody mercy of Sadiq and his crew." He paused, "Although, the only two we actually have to bloody worry about are Sadiq and Vash. The rest of that lot would be a bloody snap to get rid of."

"You should not be so sure of yourself, aru." Yao began, "Alfred is one of the strongest we know. If Sadiq's crew was able to capture him then they would be able to capture any of us easily, aru. Also, something tells me that Alfred did NOT go down with out a fight, aru. So, that means that they were able to defeat him, aru. We should be careful, aru."

"Alfred probably was being bloody careless and let his bloody idiocy get the best of him." Arthur sighed again, "We won't be that careless. We WILL be careful, so don't worry, Yao.

"Still," Yao paused, "you're tone of voice worries me, aru. Don't start to think too much of yourself, aru. Otherwise, we could ALL get in trouble, aru."

"I won't. I won't" Arthur reassured the Chinese man, "I'll be careful just as all of you should."

"Sometimes, I worry about you, Arthur, aru." Yao frowned, "You get careless just like Alfred, aru." He smiled, "Or should I say that he is careless like you, aru? After all, it was you who raised him and not the other way around, aru."

Arthur blushed, "What does that have to do with bloody anything?"

"I'm just saying that you two are more alike than you wish to believe, aru."

"Arthur, should we set a course for Catanzaro?" Roderich asked.

"Yes." Arthur nodded glad about the change of subject. He really didn't want to talk about the past right at the moment. Nor would he like to in any nearby or far away future, "Find the shortest course, and that's how we'll get there."

"Of course." Roderich nodded.

While everyone was making preparations for the voyage to Catanzaro, Yao was simply staring off to the sea.

"I can't help but feel worried, aru."

The Russian's crew was waiting worriedly in Sant'Anna dei Lombardi. Not even the Russian himself was smiling. Not even Feliks was talking. The trembling trio was too worried to tremble. All three were worried about Ivan, but Toris was also worried about Alfred. Natalia was not worried about Alfred. She was worried about her brother. He was about to have a breakdown, and she did not like that. Katyusha was worried about her little siblings. She did not know Alfred well enough to be worried about him. Feliks was worried about Toris and Alfred…. So, like I said before, the whole crew was waiting worriedly…. Well, the whole crew except Alfred.

"Big Brother, we have been here for two days." Natalia finally said, "I do not think anyone is coming."

"Why would Arthur's crew not come?" Ivan questioned, "Most of his crew is very close to Alfred." He paused, "Surely, Antonio's crew would not allow Francis and Matthew to worry about Arthur's crew and Alfred." He sighed, "They will come. I am sure about it."

"Um, Ivan, maybe it would be best to try to find Alfred by ourselves." Toris suggested, "I, too, think we've waiting long enough." When Ivan looked at him, he continued quickly, "Of course, I do not doubt your judgment, but I'm also worried about Alfred and would like to find him as soon as possible."

"Yea, and, like, if we wait any longer that Alfred may, like, be in a lot of trouble, dude." Feliks added, "I don't, like, know Alfred very well, but I can tell he's, like, a cool guy, who doesn't, like, deserve to be, like, held hostage by that Turk."

Ivan bit his bottom lip, and Eduard pulled back both Toris and Feliks.

"Are you two insane?" The Estonian yelled quietly.

"No," Toris shook his head replying just as quietly, "we just want to find Alfred. He may put up a tough-guy-hero act, but he's a total coward."

"Toris is, like completely right." Feliks nodded, "Once, Al and me were, like, telling ghost stories, and he was, like, cowering the whole time." He paused, "Even before we, like, began."

"But WHY would you confront Ivan like that?" Raivis asked, "Isn't that kind of suicidal."

"You two are just as cowardly as an Italian!" Toris shouted startling everyone in the church, which was only the Russian's crew, "If not more!"

"Keep your voice down!" Raivis and Eduard tried to quiet down the Lithuanian.

Eduard sighed, "Of course we're cowardly. We ARE the trembling TRIO after all."

"That means you're a coward, too." Raivis added, "You're part of the trio."

Toris's frown deepened, " Ne, aš pavargau bijoti viskas kaip Italijos!" (Lithuanian – No, I'm tired of being afraid of everything like an Italian!)

Once again, Toris was attracting attention to him and the other three. Yelling AND speaking a different language that only he and three others could understand.

"I'm, like, totally agreeing with Toris." Feliks nodded, "You three, like, totally need to man up."

"Būtent!Aš džiaugiuosi, bent vienas asmuo sutinka su manimi!" (Lithuanian – Exactly! At least one person agrees with me!)

"Lõpetage keelt leedu!" Eduard shouted. (Estonian – Stop speaking Lithuanian!)

Now it was Eduard who was drawing attention. Raivis did NOT like this. Only three people could speak Estonian. Raivis wasn't about to speak Latvian because only three people spoke that, and he didn't want to draw anymore unwanted attention. The Latvian sighed. Lately the Lithuanian and Estonian weren't getting along. Raivis guessed that he was jealous of Toris's friendship with Feliks.

"Kodėl svarbu, kokia kalba aš kalbu?Visa tai reiškia tą patį!Be to, jūs norite, kad visi čia žino, kad mes teigdamas?" Toris retorted. (Lithuanian - Why does matter what language I speak? It all means the same thing! Besides, do you want everyone in here to know that we're arguing?)

"Quiet down, you two." Raivis whispered, "You're both drawing attention. Can't you argue later when no one's around?"

"Kodėl tai svarbu, kur mes teigiame?" (Lithuanian – Where does it matter where we argue?)

"Is it possible for you two not to argue at all?" Raivis question, "You two have been arguing a lot. Can't you just get a long like you used to?" he paused, "are you two still friends?"

Toris and Eduard looked from each other to Ravis to each other, and both felt a little guilty.

Toris looked at the now very interesting floor while Eduard looked at the wall. The rest of the crew looked at them. They wanted to see how this ended. Maybe they would even find out WHY the two had started arguing to begin with.

"What even caused these arguments to begin with?" Raivis questioned curiously. Hopefully, he would get an answer from one of them.

Toris looked at Raivis and opened his mouth to answer, but he quickly shut it when he realized he couldn't remember. Eduard looked at Raivis and scratched the back of his head because he couldn't remember either.

"I don't know." The Estonian and Lithuanian replied in unison.

"So, you two have been arguing for, like, no reason?" Feliks asked, "That's kinda, like, dumb."

"Seriously." Raivis agreed, "Lately, the only thing you two have been able to agree on is how scary Ivan is."

"Raivs, shut up!" Toris and eduard shouted with hope that the Russian didn't hear what the Latvian said.

"Oh, you two think I am frightening?" Ivan titled his head to the side.

"N-No." Toris shook his head as he trembled.

"A-Absolutely not." Eduard chuckled nerviously as he trembled, too.

"What? But you two were going on and on about how much he scared you."

Toris slapped Raivis on the back, "Ah, what a funny, little boy Ravis is."

"Yes." Eduard agreed, "Always telling the jokes."

"I don't think it's, like, very funny." Feliks stated, "And I, like, don't think they're meant to be jokes. I, like, totally think he's being serious.

Ivan began to loom over the Estonian and Lithuania, "I do not see why Raivis would lie about such a silly, little thing. If you are scared of me all you must do is say so."

"Y-You're a-a great guy, Captain." Toris said

"Wh-Why would anyone be afraid of you?" Eduard asked.

"So, I do not strike fear into the hearts of young children?" Ivan questioned, "That makes me sad. I thought being scary was good, but I'm not scary, so I am now sad."

"Oh, well, you're very frightening!" Toris shouted.

"Yes, the scariest thing that ever walked the face of the Earth." Eduard nodded.

"I do not want to be that scary." Ivan frowned.

"You're the scariest pirate EVER." Toris rephrased Eduard's statement.

"Yes, there is no pirate scarier to you." The Estonian gulped.

"Those two are, like, total cowards." Feliks snickered and looked at Raivis, who was trembling as much as the Lithuanian and Estonian, "And so are you."

"I trying to decide whether you're brave or just insane." Ravis frowned, "You've got to be insane not to be afraid of Ivan."

"I do not want my friends to be afraid of me, though." Ivan voiced.

"O-Of course not." Toris thought he was going to just fall down dead, "Only those who you don't like are afraid of you."

Eduard WISHED he could fall down dead, "I-I'm sure none of your crew members are afraid of you."

Natalia was feeling a little jealous, so she turned to he big sister, "Katyusha, why does he pay those trembling idiots more attention than me?"

"Well, the are his friends." Katyusha said, "He loves you, Natalia. Very much. But he enjoys spending time with his friends more than you because you scare him very much."

"But I've been less frightening lately, haven't I?"The Belarusian questioned.

"Yes." The Ukarainian replied, "But he is not sure if you will become obsessed with him again, and he does not want to take the chances. Do not worry, Natalia, in time he'll spend time with you, too."

"Does he spend time with you?" Natalia asked.

"Sometimes, but not all of he time." Katyusha nodded, "Just be patient, Little sister."

"I do not like being patient." Natalia grumbled.

* * *

><p>I haven't uploaded anything in forever, have I? I'm very sorry. I have limited computer access, but I do try to upload as quickly as I can.<p>

Anyway, will you review? Pretty please with yaoi on top? Comments, questions, concerns, and suggestions are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Two in one day! Isn't that awesome? I believe it is, and I believe Prussia, who is awesome in every way, would too.

I don't own Hetali. At all.

Read and Review please!

* * *

><p>Arthur's crew was the first to arrive in Catanzaro. There was a slight problem though…. No one knew where the Sant'Anna dei Lambardi was… Okay, there were two problems. The other was that no one knew how to speak Italian.<p>

"How are we supposed to get around to the Sant'Anna dei Lambardi if we don't know where it is or if we can't speak Italian?" Arthur questioned irritably.

"We could just look around until we find it." Wong Soo suggested.

"Are you insane, aru?" Yao huffed, "That could take hours, aru! We might not have that much time, aru."

"Aru. Aru. Aru." Korea sighed, "Why do you always say that? It's so annoying."

"Be quiet, aru." Yao glared, "Do not mock the way I talk, aru."

"You two argue too much." Arthur sighed, "All of my headaches have a name. The one that I have now is called The Arguments of Yao and Wong Soo."

"That's not very nice, aru." Yao muttered.

"You should be a little nicer." Wong Soo said, "I'm the only one who is supposed to make 오빠 upset or annoyed." He look at the Japanese, "well, me AND Kiku." (Korean – Brother)

"I sort of wish that one of the moronic Italians were with us." Roderich sighed.

"Shouldn't you or Elizaveta be able to speak Italian?" Arthur questioned.

"I used to speak it fluently," Elizaveta sighed, "But I've gone so long without speaking it, I don't think I could remember no matter how hard I tried."

"Well, if you remember anything, it would be most helpful if you used your knowledge." Arthur was annoyed.

"Ciao, Arthur's crew~" A familiar voice called. The crew looked towards the voice and saw Feliciano. The happy Italian ran over to them and began to speak again, "How are you? Are you looking for Ivan's crew, too? They're in the Sant'Anna dei Lambardi, do you want me to take you to it? I don't have any problem with it as long as you don't try to kill me in the process because that wouldn't be nice because I don't want to die and if a crew like you were to attack me, I don't think I would survive even if I did call for help and-"

"Feliciano," Arthur interrupted, "just take us to the Sant'Anna dei Lambardi. We won't try to kill you or harm you in any way as long as you STOP TALKING!"

"Someone is a little annoyed~" Feliciano chimed.

"Don't make me WANT to kill you." The Brit huffed.

"Okay!" The Italian nodded. An hour later, Feliciano was talking again, "So, Antonio sent me to find you because I know this city better than anyone. Plus, he had a feeling that none of you could speak Italian, and I just KNEW that none of you know where the Sant'Anna dei Lanbardi is. So, I sent off to find you, and when I do, you're on the complete other side of the city. How did you end up down here anyway?"

"I don't see how it matter." Roderich sighed.

"We followed Roderich." Yao stated.  
>"You should know better than to do that." Felician giggled, "He wouldn't be able to find his way out of a paper bad if he had a map."<p>

"Th-That's completely moronic!" Roderich exclaimed, "I-I knew exactly where I was going."

"He just didn't know where it was." Elizaveta stated.

"Are we there yet?" Wong Soo whined.

"Almost~" Feliciano chirped and went into a really random rant.

When they arrived at the church, the Brit and his crew never wanted to hear the voice of the happy Italian EVER again. They walked into the church, and everyone except Feliciano saw Antonio's crew. Even though Arthur's crew was first to arrive in Italy, Antonio's crew was first to arrive at the church.

"That's not fair." Arthur mumbled, "They had Italian's with them." He looked at Antonio, "I'm kidnapping one of the Italian."

"Mi amigo," Antonio grinned, "you would not get close enough to either of them. Ludwig would kill you if you tried to touch Feliciano, and I would torture you night and day before you even THOUGHT about Lovino.""

"For the five thousandth time," Arthur began, "we are NOT friends!"

"Oh?" Antonio raised an eyebrow, "And all this time I thought we had finally set aside our differences."

"It's just a-a-a treaty!"

Francis sighed and turned to all the other pirates, "Those two will be at it for quite a while. Perhaps you should tell us everything we need to know, Ivan?"

"Da, I will do that." Ivan nodded, "All though, I do not know much." He paused, "All I know is that Alfred was kidnapped at least two days ago by Sadiq and his crew. I think they are still somewhere in Italy because Toris said that he saw the Turks ship in Rome."

"Ve~ Why would he go to Rome?" Feliciano asked, "It's full of big crowds, and no one these is very pirate friendly."

"Da, but then Feliks came back that very same day and said that he say Sadiq ship in Rimini." Ivan continued, "everyone said that they saw the ship in every city near water. Venice, Rome, Catanzaro, Naples, Ancona."

"That's insane." Lovino huffed, "Impossible and insane. How can a ship be in more that one place at a time?"

"That doesn't make much sense." Antonio stated. When did he and Arthur get done fighting? HOW did they get done fighting?

"Of course it doesn't." Arthur scoffed, "How would it be able to make sense when it's impossible?"

"Talking with you is impossible." Antonio rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm more mature!"

"Oh, yes, very mature. Have you told THAT one to your pet Flying Mint Bunny?"

"I'm NOT crazy!"

"Veh~" Feliciano sighed. The others were all VERY annoyed, and now the normally happy Italian was starting to get annoyed as well, "Maybe, instead of arguing, we should try to figure out WHY that ship is in so many places and where Alfred is?"

The Spaniard and Brit stop glaring at each other, and they both stared at Feliciano in shock. The sighed, "You're right."

"Arguing at a time like this is extremely childish." Antonio nodded.

… Arthur stared at Antonio, "Hey, I'M supposed to be the more mature one."

"Don't make me kill you, mi amigo." Antonio whispered.

"Oi, tomato bastard, I highly doubt killing him now will solve anything, and it might make things worse for you." Lovino sighed.

"Okay, Lovi~" Antonio cooed and glomped the smaller.

"G-Get off of me!" Lovino pushed the Spaniard off f him… At least…. He attempted to anyway.

"I don't wanna." Antonio whined.

"If I didn't know any better," Ivan began, "I would say that you two are a couple."

Lovino froze, and Antonio nuzzled the tsundere Italian's neck. Antonio laughed, "Fusosososo. You would be hitting the nail on the head."

"Ah! No, you wouldn't!" Lovino blushed brightly, "You would be missing by a mile!"

"Ohohohohohohon What is this?" Francis raised an eyebrow, "L'amour seems to be in the air today. I cannot help but wonder when you two finally admitted."

"Wh-What do you mean finally?" Lovino huffed, "And we didn't admit anything because there's nothing to admit!"

"Aw~ Mi Lovi es still in denial." Antonio placed a kiss on the older Italian's cheek, "Very cute~"

"I'm not in denial, and I am not cute."

"I thought we had an agreement about your cuteness."

"I'm cancelling!"

"Eh? You can't do THAT~~~"

"I can too!"

Wasn't something said about not arguing and trying to find Alfred? Can't these pirates just get along?

"Lovino, don't make me kiss you."

"Cosa?" Lovino looked at Antonio bewilderedly. He was too astonished to blush, but he probably would as soon as the undying shock wore off.

"Veh~" Feliciano was now thoroughly annoyed by all the arguing just like everyone else. He simply decided to be the one to speak, "I'm pretty sure we have more important things to do that argue about this and that! One of our friends is missing, and we need to find him, so STOP FIGHTING!"

Lovino and Antonio jumped up, and all the others stepped away from the annoyed Italian.

"Feliciano, as long as you don't kill anyone, I'll make you some pasta later." Lovino stated.

"Really?" Feliciano smiled brightly.

"S-Sì." Lovino gulped, "Just don't. Hurt. Anyone."

"Okay~"

Lovino let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, so Alfred was piratenapped by Sadiq, whose ship is everywhere at once." he paused, "What are we going to do?"

"Ve~ Maybe is we give Sadiq pasta, he'll give Alfred back?"

Lovino sighed. Once again, Feliciano was insane. The older Italian looked at his little brother, "Feliciano, for some reason, I don't think that would work."

"Should we give them tomatoes?"

"No."

"… Wurst?"

"Definitely not."

"Hamburgers?"

"No."

"Uh, scones?"

"NEVER!"

"What about some sort of Turkish food?"

"Feliciano, food is NOT gonna get Alfred back!"

"I'm just trying to help~~"

"You can help by not helping."

Feliciano… began to sulk, "Okay, fratello."

Lovino… began to feel guilty, "Son of a- Feli, I don't think I'm going to be very helpful either, so we'll be useless together."

"Aw~ Grazie, fratello!" Feliciano glomped the older twin.

"Get off of me, you useless idiot!"

"But I thought you said you are useless, too."

"Yea, but I'm not an idiot!"

"Neither am I~"

"By MY standards you ARE! Now get OFF of me!"

"Not until you take back what you said!"

"Alright! Alrght! You're not an idiot! NOW GET OFF OF ME!"

"Okay~" Feliciano jumped off his brother, and Antonio helped the older Italian off the ground, where the younger Italian had knocked him.

"Lovi, you need to be more careful." Antonio stated, "I don't think the floor is very clean here."

"B-But Feliciano knocked me over when he hugged me!" Lovino sweatdropped.

"Eto, I actually think he glomped you." Kiku corrected.

"Qualunque!" Lovino huffed. (Italian – Whatever!)

"Lovi needs to learn how to be nicer~" Feliciano chimed.

"Don't make me want to kill you more than I usual, fratello." Lovino mumbled

"Veh?" The younger Italian titled his head to the side, "Why is Lovi so aggressive?"

"Eto, I believe he's simply tsundere." Kiku stated.

"I am NOT." Lovino scowled.

"Excuse me, but I believe we have more important things to worry about, da?" Ivan interrupted.

"Hai, I agree." Kiku nodded.

"Who cares if Antonio's pet is tsundere or not anyway?" Arthur sighed.

"I am NOT his pet." Lovino muttered, "Nor am I tsundere."

Antonio wrapped his arms around the tsundere Italian from behind. In the older Italian's ear, the Spaniard whispered, "Lovi, usted es mi mascoto." (Spanish – Lovi, you are my pet.)

"No, I'm not!" Lovino blushed.

"Sì, tù eres mi lindo y pequeño gatito." Antonio nibbled on his Italian's ear. (Spanish – Yes, you are my cute and little kitten.)

"Do I LOOK like a feline to you?" Lovino turned a little redder.

"Tal vez~" Antonio purred. (Spanish – Maybe~)

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Instead of trying to get Lovino to have sex with you by speaking Spanish, why don't you focus on the matter at hand with the rest of us?"

"Estùpido Kirkland." Antonio scowled.

"Tranquilo, Antonio." Lovino sighed.

"Excuse me?"

The three crews turned towards the door and saw a blonde member of Sadiq's crew. Tino Väinämöinen.

"What do you want?" Ivan glared.

Tino trembled, "I-I have a message from S-Sadiq, and I would appreciate it if you don't shoot th messenger, but rather shoot the captain instead." He almost panicked, "Oh, but pl-please don't tell him I said that! He'd have me killed for sure. I'm not even cut out to be a pirate!"

"Alright!" Arthur interrupted, "We won't kill you or tell Sadiq what you said. Just stop surrendering like an Italian!"

"Hey!" Lovino and Feliciano felt insulted.

"Veh... You're not very nice"

"Stupid scone bastard."

Arthur sighed and looked at Tino, "What's the message?"

Tino sighed gratefully, "Well….


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Hetalia, and it's come to my attention that I haven't the slightest idea on how to right Sadiq... My apologize on my fail skills of this certain character... Also, I'm fairly certain that there's hints of past VashxFeli in this chapter... I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it, but try to enjoy as much as you can.

* * *

><p>Antonio, Ivan, and Arthur sighed of boredom. They were in front of the Patheon waiting for the Turkish pirate... You would think thatsomeone as evil as Sadiq would be on time, but he was wenty minutes late... It was as if he had gotten lost.<p>

"We could send one of your Italians to find him." Arthur stated.

"As if." Antonio muttered, "He'll get here when he gets here. It's not MY fault he's late. We are NOT sending Feli or Lovi to find a man who would kill him without a second thought."

"Right, because you've never killed anyone without rethinking it." Arthur scoffed.

Antonio remained silent.

Ivan, who was between the Spanish and British pirate, was tapping his foot impatiently, "If he does not hurry up, he will know what it feels like to be strangled with his own intestines, da?" (A/N: Thank you Scarlet daydreamer for the treat~)

It was then that the Turk calmly walked up, alone it seemed, "İyi günler."

"Where is Alfred." Ivan glared.

"Straight to the point." Sadiq grinned, "He's somewhere in Rome."

"What took you so long to get here?" Antonio asked.

"I got a little lost."

... See? ... The authoress is always right... Most of the time.

"What will it take to get Alfred back?" Arthur asked.

"A trade." Sadiq replied, "Alfred for someone else."

The other three didn't like the sound of this request, but decided to play along for a while.

"Do you have anyone specific in mind?" Antonio questioned.

"Honda Kiku." the Turk replied without even thinking about it. Arthur shifted nerviously, and the did not go unnoticed by Sadiq, so he continued, "You have two days to decided. When those two days are up, we'll either make a trade, or I take Kiku by force and you'll never see Alfred F. Jones again."

"Why Kiku?" Arthur asked curiously.

"That isn't any of your concern, is it?" Sadiq turned around and left.

The remaining captians went back to Sant'Anna dei Lombardi. Once there they shared the news with their crews. Not one of them liked this set up.

"That's not fair, aru!" Yao exlaimed, "Why can't he ask for something more reasonable? I don't want to give up Kiku, aru!"

"We're pirates. We're not supposed to play fair." Arthur reminded, "I just want to know why he wants Kiku so badly."

"Aiyaa! How can that be the ONLY thing you're worried about!" Yao shouted.

"It's not." Arthur sighed, "It's just the main thing."

"That's just as bad, aru!"

"Well, what are YOU worrying about?"

"We can't let Kiku go~" Yao wailed holding on to his Japanese brother. Kiku was NOT amused, and a blind man would have been able to see that, so Yao qiuckly let go.

Arthur sighed, "Kiku what are your thoughts?"

Kiku sighed, "I would rather not go seeing as I would have to put up with Heracles and Sadiq's constant bickering, but if it's the only way to get Alfred back than so be it. I will go."

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that." Arthur sighed, "I guess there's really no other choice."

"Ehi! Ehi! I, um I have an idea."

Eyes turned to the younger Italian... Feliciano-chan has an idea! Everybody run!

... Probably has something to do with pasta...

Arthur decided to humor him, "What might that be, Feliciano?"

"Please tell me it doesn't have to do with pasta..." Lovino sighed.

"Not everything I say has to do with pasta, Lovi." Feliciano kind of felt insulted.

"Well, out with it already, aru." Yao was very impatient.

"Veh~"

So one day went and so did the other. Selected members of the three crews went to The Patheon. These memebers were Antonio, Arthur, Ivan, Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Yao, Natalia and Toris.

"Do you really think this'll work?" Arthur sighed.

"It's Kiku and Alfred." Ludwig pointed out "It's bound to work."

"True..." Arthur nodded, "But still..."

"Arthur, mi amigo, you should worry so much." Antonio grinned, "Everything will go our way. I'm sure of it."

"We are NOT friends!" Arthur scowled, "Also, why'd we bring him?" he pointed towards Feliciano.

... No one had an answer and this sent Feli to his emo corner... Does Feli even HAVE an emo corner? Maybe it's his brother's emo corner, OR it could be his yandere corner... Hmm... Anyway, If Antonio had an answer no one was able to find out because Sadiq and a few of his crew mates came up. Other than the Turk, the ones who came where Heracles and Vash. Alfred was also there.

"Sadiq, what a pleasure to see you again." Arthur tried being polite.

The Turk looked from Arthur to Kiku and back to the Brit, "So, what is your decision?"

Arthur sighed, "Nobody can carry out a bloody conversation." He louder stated, "We have agreed to make the trade."

"You... did? That's... great." Heracles yawned.

"Just don't try any stupid tricks or else." Vash cocked his gun and sent a death glare at the group of 'friendly' pirates... How can pirates be friendly? Feliciano left his personal emo corner and hid behind Ludwig. It was then that Vash noticed the Italian, "Feliciano?"

"V-Vash..." Feliciano looked incredibley surprised, "P-Pleasse don't shoot me! Whatever I did I'm really sorry, and I'll try not to do it again." He knew hw trigger-happy Vash could be.

"I-" Vash stopped, blushed slightly, and tried again, "I'm not going to shoot you." The Turk's cough reminded the Swiss man of something very important, so quietly he added,"... Unless I'm ordered to."

"Sí." The Italian nodded and latched himself onto Ludwig's arm causing Vask to look genuinely shocked... Anybody else feel like they're missing something kind of important? Obviously because pretty much every pirate except The Swiss and Italian looked confused as hell. Hopefully an explanation will be given later.

Sadiq sighed irritabley, "I don't have time for this. Just send Kiku over here."

"See?" Heracles yawned, "That's your problem. You're so impatient."

"What was that?" Sadiq sent a look of death in the Greek man's direction, "Why don't you speak up, ya lazy bum? Honestly why do I even bother keeping you around?"

"Because you couldn't make a plan to get yourself out of a paper bag."

"Why you- When we get back, i'm going to kick your ass into next year!"

"σκάσε. You're too loud."

Kiku sighed, "So, this is what I get to look foward to? I was hoping that you two had changed and settled your differences, but... Very well. I will go with you with question."

"See? Now Kiku is.. annoyed."

"Yea, he's annoyed that you're always sleeping and never do anything other than mutter and dream about stupid cats!"

"Cats... are not... stupid, Stupid."

The poor Japanese man was now seemingly depressed. He walked over to the 'non-friendly' pirates."

"K-Kiku, you don't have to do this, ya know?" Alfred frowned.

"Hai, I know this, Alfred-san. However, if I didn't do this, they would have killed you and tooken me by force. This is simply solving problems peacefully."

"No, this is giving in to the villians!"

"Alfred-san," Kiku began in the lowest tone he could, "we have a plan. Don't worry. Just allow me to untie the ropes." he didn't wait for Alfred to reply. Instead he just began to untie his friend, "Allow me to explain..."

Feliciano looked over at Vash shyly. He released Ludwig's arm and ninjaly walked over to the Swiss man, "Ehi, Vash, can- Can I ask a favor?"

"That would depend on what you want me to do, Feli.. ciano." Vash replied.

"Actually, it's what I want you NOT to do."

"What do you-"

"Please don't shoot at anyone. I'd be forever grateful, and-and-and-"

"Feliciano..." Vash sighed, "I-I understand. I won't harm any of your friends."

"R-Really?"

"Ja." Vash nodded, "I'm not all that bad. You should know that better than anyone."

Feliciano blushed slightly and nodded, "Grazie, Vash. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything." Vash frowned and blushed, "Just think of this as my apology."

Natalia was beginning to become impatient. She tugged on her brother's sleeve, "Big Brother, they're taking too long. Surely, we could do something to make this faster."

"Now, Natalia, you know that would be a bad idea." Ivan sighed patting his sister's head, "I want to get this over with as much as you do, perhaps more, but we must be patient."

"Hmph. Who would have thought that one of those stupid Italian could come up with such a plan?" The Belarusian sighed irritabley.

"We know nothing of Lovino and Feliciano, Little Sister. We should not judge them."

"But they were just cowardly kids living on the streets, running from people becasue they were too scared to do otherwise."

"Natalia," Ivan frowned, "I will not ask you how you know this because I'm sure you have your... ways, but please stop stalking people."

"Why would I stalk anyone other than you?" Natalia asked innocently.

The Russian coughed nervously and looked over to Kiku and Alfred. It looked like they were ready to go, and Heracles and Sadiq were still arguing. Perfect. Everything was going accourding to plan. He smiled slightly as Alfred gave him a thumbs-up. Ivan looked over at Arthur and Antonio noting that they were also ready for action. He looked back at kiku and Alfred and nodded cuing them to go on with the plan.

Kiku walked over to Heracles and Sadiq, standing between them he began to talk, "Eto, Heracles-san, Sadiq-san, I humbly apologize for what I am about to do."

"Eh?" Sadiq and Heracles were very confused when Kiku pulled out his katana.

"I hope you can forgive us." Kiku muttered as Alfred brought his hands from behond his back.

Sadiq and Heracles backed away thinking the same thing... '_Why did I get up this morning?'_

So, as Kiku and Alfred beat the crap out of Heracles and Sadiq, the other pirates simply watched... What type of well-thought of plan was this? Well, I guess on a normal occassion Feli wouldn't resort to violence, but still... Oh, well...

"Why am I even here?" Toris sighed, "I didn't even do anything. Feliciano was more helpful than me... Getting that Swiss pirate to not kill us."

"Oh, don't worry, Tori." Ivan smiled, "You were helpful."

"How?" Toris blinked.

"Because you and Feliciano were here, they thought we meant no harm." Ivan replied, "You and Feliciano are not meant for fighting."

... Peaceful pirates?

"Speaking of Feliciano..." Toris looked at the Italian, who had latched himself on Ludwig's arm again, "How does he know Vash? There seemed to be lots of awkward tension between them."

"I am not sure." Ivan shrugged, "Perhaps he will reveal his secrets later."

"Now we can go back~" Feliciano cheered, "Alfred is safe, and we have nothing to fear unless Vash was right about Sadiq wanting revenge, but since it was Kiku, maybe we'll get off easy~"

"Ja, it seemed as though Kiku knew them from somewhere." Ludwig nodded, "It also seemed as though you knew Vash from somewhere..."

"Hmm..." Feliciano hummed as they pirates went back to Sant'Anna dei Lombardi.

* * *

><p>Alrighty! Now I have to come up with a flashback of some sort, and I have to think of a backstory for VashxFeli... What drugs am I on? I don't even support that pairing... At least.. Last time I checked I didn't...<p>

Eto, review! Arigatō!


	14. Chapter 14

I... am back with an all new chapter of Hetalia no Kaizoku! I wrote most of this at 3 in the morning, so be grateful, loves!

I don't own Hetalia! Now Read and Review like the wonderful people I know y'all to be!

* * *

><p>When Antonio, Arthur, Ivan, Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Yao, Natalia, Toris, and Alfred reached their destination, lots of people where happy. Alfred was practically glomped by Matthew, Francis sighed gratefully, Lovino discreetly looked Antonio over for any wounds. He was very happy when he discovered the Spanish pirate was perfectly okay, but he wouldn't show it. Yao and Wong Soo leaped on the Japanese pirate, who threatened them with his katana if they ever did that again. Eduard, Raivis, and Feliks pretty much jumped on Toris, who nearly died because of this action. Katyusha and Natalia latched themselves on their brother, who sighed and his sisters' wierdness. Gilbert immediately checked on his baby brother, who was slightly embarassed at the attention. Elizaveta and Roderich looked over Feliciano, glad that no harm had come to him.<p>

"I'm glad to see the Kiku-and-Alfred-beat-up-Sadiq-and-his-gang plan went well." Elizaveta stated.

"Of course it went well!" Alfred shouted, "I'm the hero after all!"

"You git!" Arthur looked like he was going to kill Alfred, "Do I need to remind you that you were the one who was kidnapped in the first place?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Silly Artie, that's all in the past! As a hero, no as a human, I look foward to the future instead of dwelling in the past! Who cares who was kidnapped? I was still the hero!"

Arthur sighed, "Whatever you say, git."

"Why are you always trying to down me?" Alfred asked.

"What?" Arthur was taken aback, "I don't TRY to. It just happens. You can't blame me for speaking my mind, can you?"

"If it hurts my feelings, I can." The American replied without hesitation.

"Oh, mon lapin, leave poor Alfred alone." Francis laughed amused, "It's not his fault he was caught. I'm sure he did not want that to happen, but there are somethings people just can't help."

"Shove off, frog." The Brit huffed, "If we wanted your bloody opinion we would have asked for it."

"I can add my two cents whenever I feel like it, my lovely Brit."

The Englishman blushed bright red, "E-Eh? What did you just call me?"

"Are you perhaps going deaf, mon lapin?" The Frenchman smiled charmingly, "I called you my lovely Brit."

"Bugger off, you bloody wanker!" Arthur's face burned red, "Don't give me such stupid pet names! It makes it seem like- like- Just don't do it!"

"Oh?" Francis raised an eyebrow, "Why? What does it seem to imply, mon cher?"

"I see no reason to tell you, you bloody nancy!"

Ah, your cruel words hurt my poor heart, mon ange." Francis put a hand over his heart for emphasis.

"How many times do I have to bloody tell you that I can't speak your froggy language?"

"I'm standing right in front of you, rosbif, so there is no need to yell at moi."

"I'll yell as much as I like."

"Oh? So, you don't feel like yelling anymore? What a quick change of heart."

"What are you talking about, frog?"

"You're not yelling anymore, ma douce."

... "Shut up!" Arthur barked.

"It seems there is never a dull moment with a tsundere around." Kiku smiled slightly.

"Tsundere?" Feliciano repeated.

"Hai." Kiku nodded, "A tsundere is a character such as your brother or Arthur."

"Don't say character." Lovino huffed, "It makes it sound as though we're in a story or something."

... You ARE in a story or something Lovi. You're in manga, anime, doujinshi, and fanfiction... All of you are... Anyway~

"Eto, perhaps we are in a story, Lovino-kun. How would we know?"

"You think too much."

"You would do well to think a little more."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean no offence, Lovino-kun."

"Don't apologize, I'm trying to be mad at you."

"Ah... I see. My apologize."

The tsundere Italian opened his mouth to snap back but sighed instead, "Whatever."

"Lovi is so forgiving~" Antonio cooed.

At this comment, Lovino turned bright red, "Shut up, stronzo! Nobody asked your opinion!"

"Eh? Did I say something wrong? I only told the truth. You ARE forgiving. And cute. And tsundere. Te amo!"

"Haven't I told you a million times. Not. In. Public?" Lovino barked.

"Lo siento!" Antonio began to fret, "But I can't help it, Lovi, mi amor. It just seems that the words want to be said, and they just come out on their own! On the bright side, the words are ALWAYS true~"

"I-Idiot!" Lovino blushed brightly as Antonio kissed him on the cheek, "Futtiti!"

Antonio grinned smugly, "Oh? You want to? Really? Well, I'm more than willing to oblige~"

"Maldito bastardo!" Lovino was envied by the reddest tomatoes all around the world at this point.

"E-Eto, Antonio-san, I believe you should stop teasing Lovino-kun." Kiku frowned, "That shade of red does not look healthy."

The Spaniard looked his lover over and agreed, "Sí, you're right, but I can't help that Lovi is so easily embarassed and easy to tease."

Feliciano smiled 'watching' over the scene. Wheather or not Lovino had wanted to believe it, he had gained lots of friends. They both had. Of course, Feliciano was popluar to begin with, but it seemed people didn't really like Lovino because of his cold attitude... If only they got to know him better, like the pirates.

Ludwig looked over at the Italian beside him. What was the story with Feli and Vash? The German was curious, and that was a very rare thing. Should he ask directly? Should he wait for Feli to tell him? Should he ask someone else about it? Should he just ignore the whole thing? Decisions. Decisions.

Well, Ludwig quickly made him decision. He turned to face the friendlier Italian, "Hey, um, Feliciano?"

Felciano, with a cheerful smile, turned to the German, "Hmm?"

"Ah, well..." Ludwig trailed off. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Even as this thought crossed his mind, he tried again, "I-It's just I was wondering, um, if you'd, well, ah..."

"You want to know how Vash and I know each other, right?" The Italian's smile dropped for half a second before coming back full blast.

"I-It's just-"

"I can't blame you for being curious." Feliciano interupted, "After all, you're not the only who's been wondering." he paused, "I'll share my story with you on one condition."

"What's that?" Ludwig blinked.

"Don't tell Lovino anything that I'm about to tell you." Feliciano replied with a look that would make the devil himself retreat with his tail between his legs.

"O-okay." Ludwig nodded.

"Vash and I met when I wandered into Switzerland once. I accidently trespassed on his territory, and he treatened to kill me if I didn't leave quick enough." The usually friendly Italian began, "Appearently, I didn't meet his standards of quick, so he shot at me. His sister saved my life. She ran into the yard and told him to stop. Vash will do anything his sister asks of him." he paused, "Anyway, she let me stay for lunch a an apology." he giggled a bit, "Not a good first impression on his part, but his sister was nice, so I stayed. The food was good, too. We talked through lunch, and Vash and I seemed to get along well. I was invited to go the next weekend, so I went. The food was okay, and the people were nice. Eventually, I began to stay longer than one or two days. I would stay three or four. Once I even stayed for five." he paused to think, "He was a mercenary at the time, and I was a little Italian boy with too much time on my hands, but sooner or later we developed feelings for each other. Lovi had no idea where I was going, but he didn't seem to care, even now he's never brought it up. I guess that's beside the point. In the end... The last time I went to their house, they weren't there, but there was a note."

"A note?" Ludwig repeated. Well, that was better than leaving nothing...

"Mh." Feliciano nodded, "I even remember what it said." he paused, "Dear Feli, if you have found this note, it means Lilly and I are gone. I was offered a job that I couldn't refuse. I had to take Lilly with me. You and I are just friends now. I hope you'll find someway to forgive me. I just didn't want you to be used against me. I'd hate to see you hurt. Love always, Vash." he sighed, "And that was that. In such a short time someone I loved disappeared without any sort of warning. I didn't know what he meant or what job it was, but now I do." he looked directly at Ludwig, "Of course, now our feelings for each other have changed. I don't think he was expecting me to have found someone else though..."

The German bit his bottom lip, "Be honest with me Feli." he paused, "Would you rather be with me or with him?"

The Italian looked thoughtful for half a second before quickly responding, "You."

Ludwig seemed surprised by his lover's reply, "R-Really?"

"Certamente!" Feliciano nodded, "I've moved on Ludwig. I don't see the point in trying to hold on to past feelings. That was then, and this is now. Plus, Vash was always a little trigger-happy..."

"Wise words coming from someone like you, lieben." Ludwig chuckled.

Feliciano tilted his head to the side, "Is... Was that an insult?"

"Think of it as a compliment, liebe." The German replied.

Feliciano smiled bright, "Okay~"

"Feli, stop talking with the squiggley things!"

"Sorry, Lovi~~~~"

"Shut up..."

The nicer Italian giggled as Lovino scoffed and went back to his 'conversation' with Antonio. Feli looked at Ludwig, "I don't really know hat Lovi means by squiggley things, but I think when I apologize he gets angrier."

"I think your brother is insane." Ludwig coughed.

"Oh, Luddi, Lovi isn't insane~ He's just..." Feliciano paused, "sociallly awkward?"

"That's one way to put it." The German sighed.

Kiku was conversing with the other other Asians. Yao yawned, and Wong Soo looked around boredly.

"There's nothing to talk about or do~" Wong Soo whined.

"There's nothing even remotely cute here either." Yao sighed.

"Eto," Kiku paused. What could he say to make his brothers not as bored? To make them stop complaining? The Japanese pirate looked around, and frowned. At this point, there was nothing he could do. So, he had two options. Either he could stay and listen to them whine and complain, or he could talk with someone else who wouldn't gripe. He didn't like either option. Honestly, he felt like yelling at his brothers. He tapped his foot impatiently while the cmplaining continued, "E-Eto, perhaps it would help if you two weren't complaining. i'm sure there is something we could talk about." he silently added, "Perhaps." Louder his continued, "w-We won't know if there is though unless the two of you stop complaining." It didn't stop. Kiku's eye twitched, "Y-Yao-san, Wong Soo-san, please lower your voices." They became louder. Kiku's eye twitched twice, "E-Eto..." There was no other choice. The Japanese man pulled out his katana and barely missed his brothers in one swifted movement.

Yao and Wong Soo looked at Kiku shocked, "K-Kiku?"

"Quit complaining, or I will kill you both right here and now." Kiku breathed.

"S-Sorry!" The Chinese and Korean pirates squeaked timidly. The Japanese brother really knew how to get them to shut up. If only he would lose his temper more often...

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Mainly written at 3 in the morning. I was fulled on and McFlurries and cookies.<p>

Reviews are loved? Just don't flame me! I have a sensitive heart... Which is kind of ironic seeing as I have a huge ego. Anyway... REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

If I owned Hetalia... What would I do? A lot. Spamano, Gerita, FrUk, PruAus, RussAme... A lot. sadly, however, I dont own the wonderful show of Hetalia... Of course that's probably a good thing seeing as I leanred most of my history from it... I also leanred about Liechtenstein. So, it's probably for the best that I don't own it.

Read and review for me, okay?

* * *

><p>"I just- I'm still not sure about this." Feliciano stated with a worried look.<p>

"I'm sure everything will go fine, lieben." Ludwig tried to calm the worried Italian, "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"We waste everyone's money on a failure." Feliciano replied walking into the hospital with Ludwig, Lovino, and Kiku... Why is Kiku there? He's not ever on the same crew...

"And what's the best that could happen?" Lovino asked.

"I could get my eye sight." Feliciano replied as a doctor showed them to a room.

"Wouldn't that be awesome?" Lovino questioned.

"Please don't start talking like Gilbert-kun, Lovino-kun." Kiku sighed. He looked at the blind Italian, "Eto, Feliciano-kun, I'm sure everything will go well. These doctors seem to know what they are doing, so I'm sure you are in good hands."

"Kiku is right, Feli." Ludwig nodded.

"I just feel REALLY nervous." Feliciano bit his bottom lip, "The butterflies in my stomach won't go away, and I think I'm getting cold feet. Are you sure you can't stay in here?"

"The doctors said that during the operation no one else can be in the room." Ludwig stated, "I would stay in here if I could, but I be with Lovino and Kiku in the waiting room."

"What will you be doing?" Feliciano asked as a doctor came in.

"Waiting."

"Alright." The doctor began, "I need you three to leave now."

"Good luck, Feliciano-kun." Kiku walked out the door.

"Stay calm. I'm sure everything will go better." Lovino followed after.

"Ich liebe dich, Feli." Ludwig kissed Feliciano's forehead.

"Luddi." Feliciano stopped the German, "I want you to be the first thing that I see, okay?"

The blonde smiled, "If that's what you want. Now I've got to go now that way the doctor will stop shooting me dirty looks, alright?"

"Okay..." Feliciano nodded sadly, and Ludwig walked out the door to catch up with Lovino and Kiku.

"Okay, Mr. Vargas, are you ready to begin?" The doctor questioned.

"S-Sí." Feliciano nodded once again.

In the waiting room, Kiku, Lovino, and Ludwig were waiting. That's why it's called a WAITING room, right? You wait in the waiting room?

Lovino just HAD to ask Kiku a question, "Um, Kiku, why are you even here? You're not even on the same crew, right?

"Lovino-kun, surely you do not think your crew is the only one who cares about Feliciano-kun." Kiku smiled, "I may have bribed Arthur-san into letting me come."

"... You BRIBED your captain?" Ludwig asked.

"Hai, it was very simple to do actually." Kiku nodded, "You should try it sometime."

"Lovino doesn't need to bribe our captain." Ludwig rolled his eyes, "All he has to do is ask. Antonio can't say no to him."

"Stup up, stupid bastard." Lovino blushed, "There have been times when he's said no to me."

"Oh? Like when?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

Flashback of Doom

Lovino yawned tiredly, "Oi, tomato bastard, can I go back to my room now? I'm tired as hell."

"No, Lovi, you can not go back to your room." Antonio replied not facing him.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you're staying in here."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'm not giving you the choice. As your captain, I'm ordering you to stay in here for the night."

"You're abusing your power!"

Antonio turned with a bright smile on his face, "You know you're glad."

"Like hell I am!"

End of Evil Flasback

Lovino blushed a bit more, "I don't see how it matters, but he has abused his power several times in he last week."

"Really?" Ludwig tried not to laugh, "How many times since the two of you became a couple?"

"Too many to count..." Lovino huffed, "Why are you interrogating me anyway? Don't you have something else to do?"

"No, not really." Ludwig shook his head.

"Eto, Ludwig-san, perhaps you should stop terrorizing Lovino-kun." Kiku suggested, "People are starting to look at us, eto, suspiciously."

Ludwig sighed and looked at the small table in front of him. There was a deck of cards, "Go Fish anyone?

"We have nothing better to do." Lovino shrugged.

"I am not familar with this game, but I am sure I will learn the rules quickly." Kiku nodded.

Antonio was pacing back and forth and back and forth and back and forth on the deck of the ship, "I wish I could have gone with them."

"Yea, but we all know some of us wouldn't make it off the ship." Gilbert yanwed, "Not without someone trying to catch us 'cause we have a reputation."

"Did anyone else notice that Arthur's ship is here, too?" Francis asked, "Kiku went with Feli, Ludwig, and Lovino."

"I noticed." Matthew said, "But I don't think that means anything because I notice alot of stuff. Mainly because I go unnoticed myself."

"Well, I notice you all the time, mein Vögelchen." Gilbert boasted, "It must be because of my awesomeness."

"Either that or because of love at first sight." francis smiled.

"You know I don't believe in that nonsense, right?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "How can love someone if you know nothing about them? You can't. You just think they're cute, or hot, or sexy, or something."

"Wise words of romance for someone who knows nothing of romance." Francis sighed, "But sometimes there is a connection, and you just know the two of you are meant to be."

"Like you and Kirkland?" Antonio questioned, "You do know that even if the two of you get together, I will still hate him, right?"

"I expected nothing less." Francis stated.

"What this rubbish of the frog and someone getting together?" A new voice questioned.

The pritates looked towards the voice and saw none other than Arthur Kirkland. Francis blushed furiously hoping that his friends would not say anything.

"Oh? You don't know, amigo?" Antonio began, "Francis wants to da-"

"Objection!" Francis shouted in French whilst puching his captain in the face causing the Spaniard to go flying across the deck.

Arthur blinked, "Did you just... Did you just bloody punch your own captain?" he smiled slightly, "Blimey, frog, I didn't know you had it in you."

Francis smiled and held Arthur's hands, "Mon lapin, did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

The Brit blushed but made no move of taking his hands away, "B-Bloody frog, should you be trying to win the heart of whoever you gits were talking about?"

"I am." Francis whispered loud enough to where only Arthur could here.

"Wh-What?" Arthur whole face turned red.

"If your heart was a prison, I'd like to be sentenced for life." Francis continued to flirt.

Gilbert poked Antonio a few times and then looked at Matthew, who was sitting beside him, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Francis had better hope so." Matthew stated thinking of what Lovino might do if he found out about this. Gilbert poked his captain again.

"Tonio? Wake up~ Francis is flirting with Arthur, and it's cheesey as hell~"

"I don't think that's going to work, Gil."

"It was worth a try..."

"Wh-What are you trying to say?" Arthur knew he was blushing. He could feel it, "Surely, you don't mean what you're saying."

"I mean every word that I say." Francis replied staring deeply into the Brit's eyes, "Je t'aime, my dear."

"Are you ever going to tell me what that means?" Arthur asked not able to take his eyes away from the Frenchman's.

"Do you really want to know?"

"That's why I'm asking you."

Gilbert looked like he was going to be sick, "Mein Gott, could this get any cheesier?"

"Knowing Francis? Probably." Matthew nodded. They had forgotten about Antonio.

"I love you." Francis translated for the Brit.

"Y-You-You're joking, right?" Arthur's blush deepened, "There's no way that you- You couldn't possibley- You don't really mean that..."

"Haven't you learned by now that I don't joke about love?" Francis sighed lacing his fingers between Arthur's, "I'm afraid I don't understand why you think that I couldn't mean it."

"Well, what reason would you have to love someone like me?" the Brit seemed to be upset.

"Rosbif, I haven't the slightest idea what caused me to fall for you." Francis shrugged, "You're not charming, you're incredibley rude and cynical, and yet everytime I see you i find myself falling deeper and deeper in love with you."

"It's got to be bloody hard to love me..."

"Are you serious? Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I've ever done." Francis laughed, "I just... I want to know how you feel for me."

Arthur, hard as he tried, couldn't break away from the Frenchman's spell, "How did you pronounce it? Je t'aime?"

"Oui?"

"J-Je t'aime, F-Francis!"

"C'est magnifique!"

"Well, I'm glad you're so happy, but I have a feeling your captain will be less than pleased when he wakes up." Arthur stated and kissed the Frenchman's cheek.

Francis blushed slightly at the Brit's action, "Ah, mon capitan already knew about my feelings for you, but he wasn't to thrilled when he found out. He tried to slice me to ribbons with that giant axe of his."

"Oi, Frenchie, are you done with your cheesey as hell love confesion yet? I'm getting cavities over here!"

Francis twitched at Gilbert's voice, "Dear Matthieu, however do you put up with that hopeless idiot, who can not and will never understand the values of l'amour?"

"It's a talent." Matthew replied without hesitation, "If you think so little why are you friends with him?"

"If only I had an answer..." Francis sighed turning to the Spaniard, albino, and Canadian.

Now Gilbert was annoyed. Well, he was more annoyed than he was before anyway, "Hey, Frenchie, why don't you go drown yourself in the big, blue ocean where no one will be able to find your body?"

"The mood changed from cheesey to bitter in such a short time..." Matthew sighed.

"Geeze, Birdie, you act like this is the first time the 'mood' has changed so dramatically in a short time period." Gilbert stated, "You should be used to this by now, silly."

"I should be, but I'm not." Matthew sighed.

The albino looked back at Antonio and poked him again, "Frenchie, he's going to kill you later, and when he does don't expect me to stick around, okay?"

"Mon ami, you are so cruel to moi." Francis sighed, "Though, I expected nothing less from someone like you really."

"Bloody gits." Arthur rolled his eyes, "How can you two be friends when you argue all the time?"

"Sometimes, we agree to disagree, and we talk about other things." Gilbert replied, "Simple as that. Just because we don't agree on most things doesn't mean we can't still be friends." he paused and thought about his words, "Gott, that was so corny..."

"It was cute." Matthew giggled placing a kiss on the albino's cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

"D-Danke." Gilbert glanced at the ground.

"Oui, Gil does have his moments of cuteness, but..." Francis paused, "He normally ruins them with his cocky boasting."

"Th-That's because I'm not cute." The Prussian stated, "I'm incredibley awesome! In fact, I'm so awesome that someday, I'll rule the world!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Gil." The Frenchman turned his attention back to his Brit, "I hope I sm not seeming rudde to you, but why did you come over here?"

... "My bloody crew is annoying me, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I came over here." The Brit replied nonchalantly

"But don't you hate most of us?" Matthew asked.

Arthur blushed, "the only one that I actually hate is Carriedo."

"Fernandez-Carriedo."

"And that bloody git, Gilbert."

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm awesome."

"Please, I wouldn't be jealous of you EVER."

"You have tons of reasons to be be jealous of me."

"Name three, you git."

"I'm awesome, I can cook better than you, and I can get someone to love me."

"But Francis-"

"He's French, so he doesn't count."

"You're boyfriends is pretty much invisible to everyone, so he doesn't count."

... "I never count." Matthew sighed.

"You always count to the awesome ME, Birdie! Even if the stupid Brit says otherwise."

"Gilbert, why do you have to be such a bloody tosser?"

"Why do you have to use Britsih words that no one else can understand?"

"Git."

"Loser."

"Wanker."

"Leck mich."

"I don't speak German!"

"Too bad."

Francis sighed, "Gilbert, why do you always pick a fight?"

"He started it!"

"Bugger off. It was obviously you wehn you tried correcting me."

Antonio sat up confused. Why was Gilbert arguing with Kirkland? Why did he wake up on the floor? oh... Francis punched him when he tried to tell Arthur... something.. The Spanaird couldn't quit remember, but he knew that he was going to murder the Frenchman... Well, maybe not murder, but severely injure him... Antonio looked at Matthew, who was sitting beside him, "Mattie, why are Gilly and Kirkland in each other's faces?"

The Canadian shrugged, "I'm not sure. Somehow they started fighting... I think Arthur called you Carriedo, and Gilbert corrected him, and they started arguing." he looked at the Spanish captain, "Please, don't try to kill Francis. Don't severely injure him either. It was your fault after all. You tried to tell Arthur that Francis loved him."

... Oh, so that was it... Antonio sighed, "Alright. I'll be good."

"Bon." Matthew nodded. He stood up, "We should probably do something."

"As much as I hate Kirkland, you're right." Antonio agreed standing up. He looked at the arguing duo, "Gilbert stand down. I think that's enough arguing."

"But, Antonio-"

The Spaniard gave the alino 'the look' causing the Prussian to back away from Arthur, "Ja, Kapitän."

"Bueno." Antonio looked at Arthur next, "Why did you come over here?"

"My crew was annoying the bloody hell out of me." Arthur replied seeing no reason to lie.

Antonio nodded, "So, has my crew annoyed you enough? Do you want to go back to YOUR crew?"

"No, I enjoy seeing you tormented, and since it's easy for Me to torment you with just my presense, I think I'll be staying here for a while or at least until the rest of your crew gets back."

* * *

><p>Oh, Arthur, why do have to hate Antonio and argue with Gilbert? Why can't you get along with them? Why do you have to be tsundere like Lovino? Not that I mind tsunderes... My friends say I'm tsundere all the time, but I'm not! Seriously!<p>

ReViEw!


	16. Chapter 16

I. Am. BACK! I also don't own Hetalia~

After you read this chapter, you're going to review, ja?

* * *

><p>Ludwig paced back and forth in the waiting. This was taking too long. He really wanted to see Feliciano... Lovino fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He was trying not to act nervous, but... he was failing miserabley... Kiku sighed and watched the two. They were right to be nervous, but did they have to show it?<p>

A dotctor walked up to the three, "Excuse me, are you three with Feliciano Vargas?"

"Ja." Ludwig replied at once.

The doctor nodded, "I'll be happy to tell you that the surgery was a success." he turned his full attention to Ludwig, "Are you Ludwig?"

"Ja."

"He wants to see you especially." He turned around, "If you three will follow me, I'll take you to him."

Lovino and Kiku stood up, and the three followed the doctor to Feliciano.

Antonio was lying on the deck of his ship when suddenly he shot up, startling those around him,"Waah! I can't take it anymore! I want my Lovi!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "You'll get over it."

Antonio pouted, "But Gil~ You don't understand! You've never had to be away from your lover for so long!"

"And I see nothing wrong with that."

"Well, why don't we hide Matthew someone in the city?" Francis questioned, "That way Gil can't find him, AND he'll find out how being away from your lover feels."

"I don't want to go into the city though..."

"Don't take Mattie away from me!" Gilbert wrapped his arms around the Canadian's torso from behind, "I won't make any more mean comments! I promise!"

Antonio and Francis sent sly looks at one another. Francis grinned at Gilbert, "You've become so attached to Matthieu, haven't you."

Gilbert blushed, "So?"

Antonio snickered, "Weren't you the one who said that love is for wimps?"

Matthew looked back at the Prussian, who was as red as a tomato, "Gil?"

"What? I can't change my opinion?"

Francis laughed, "Matthieu, you are indeed amazing. Not many people can make Gilbert change his opinion. Gil, I think you found a keeper."

"I don't need YOU telling me that. I already knew." The albino rolled his head, "Birdie is just to cute." he nuzzled the Canadian's neck.

... "Matthew..." Antonio began, "You... You are a genius. You have somehow managed to break down Gilly's silly walls, and you made him okay with public affection. How?"

"I'm not really sure actually." The Canadian shrugged.

"Oi! We're back!" A familar voice called out as three familar pirates walked on board.

"Ciao." Feliciano waved.

"I hope you all behaved yourselves." Ludwig sighed.

Lovino was immediantly glomped by Antonio, "Lovi! Mi amor! You're back! I missed you so much! I thought I was going to die or something if you didn't come back soon!"

"Tch. I-Idiot! We weren't gone for that long!" Lovino blushed pushing the Spaniard off of him. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed the Spaniard, too.

"So? Time and distance don't matter when it comes to my love for you!" Antonio exclaimed before stealing a kiss.

"Well, I'm sure Arthur kept you company." The tsundere Italian rolled his eyes.

... The Spaniard turned to the Brit, "They're back. Now get off my ship."

"Well, aren't you just rude." Arthur huffed, "Aren't we friends and all? Amigos?"

"I thought it was you that said we weren't."

"Well, now I've got one less reason to say that."

"How many more do you have?"

"Two."

"And those would be?"

"You and that fobbish twit, Gilbert."

"Why do I have to be brought into everything?" The aforementioned Prussian sighed.

"I've learned that when you're mentioned in an arguement, it's best just to keep quiet." Matthew stated.

"You're probably right." Gilbert nodded.

Francis sighed, "Have you all already forgotten bout Feliciano's eyesight?" he looked at the more oblvious Italian, "How are you, Feli?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Francis~" Felciano chirped able to tell who the Frenchman was due to his voice.

"Ah. Lo siento. I was so happy when I saw my Lovi that I completely forgot." Antonio apologized.

"Idiot, don't forget about my little brother." Lovino hissed.

... "Lovi... What can I do to please you?" Antonio sighed, "I talk about Feli, and you get mad. I forget something about him, and you get mad..." he paused, "I kiss you in public, you get mad immediantly. I don't, and you blow up at me later... Why are you so hard to please?"

"I sense a fight coming." Arthur sighed. He turned to Francis, "I should probably get back to my crew now."

"Ah, yes, you should. I'll see you later, ma petite fluer." Francis stole a kiss from the Brit, who blushed in turn. The Brit then left for his own ship.

"Tch. I-I don't r-really get mad at you when you k-kiss me." Lovino blushed five different shades of red, "I just... I mean... W-Well, um..." he refused to look the Spanish pirate in the eyes, "C-Can't we talk somewhere else? Where there aren't five other people around?"

The Spaniard sat back on the deck, "Actually, I'm pretty confortable right here~" he grinned, "So, you DON'T mind when I kiss you in public?"

... Lovino glared at his boyfriend, "N-No, you jerk. I-I just get em-embarassed and st-stuff, but I-I don't get angry..." By this point, Lovino's face, ears, and neck were a very deep, unheathly looking-shade of red.

"Hmmm?" Antonio titled his head to the side thoughtfully, "Ah, Lovi, you really are too cute, ya know?" he jumped away, "Although, if you continue to blush like that, I'm afraid we might end up taking you to the hostpital..."

"I-It's your fault, damnit!" Lovino exclaimed, "Making me say such embarassing things... I really h-hate you sometimes, ya know?"

"Haha. Oh, Lovi, you have such an interesting way with words~" Antonio cooed.

Feliciano yawned and looked around, "Veh... Everything's looks so-so-so wierd."

Ludwig almost laughed, "You think so? Everything looks normal to me."

"Well, you've never been blind before."

"Ja, that's true." The German chuckled, "C'mon. I wanna show you our room."

"Okay~" Feliciano chirped and allowed Ludwig to take his hand and lead walked down the hallways and into their room. Feliciano looked around in awe, "Veh! Amazing. Everything just looks so-so- Wow..."

"I thought you might say something like that."

"Hee hee~"

* * *

><p>... I can't write anymore of this chapter... Why am I writing this anyway? What's the plot? Do any of my stories ever have plots?<p>

... Anywho~ in the next chappie or two, we'll be taking a look into Ludy and Feli's love lives. How do those two act when no one is around? Why don't they act really cute and couple-y in public? I'm gonna go write that, and find out.


	17. Author's Note of Doom

Eto... Hallo, people... Um... How are y'all? Hate to say this, but this isn't a chapter... I'm just here to say that I apologize for not posting anything lately... School takes up a lot of my time... I hope that a good enough excuse... I miss reading your awesome reviews... and writing my stories... I know that it always takes me a long time to post new chapters. Here's a warning: It'll probably take longer.

Plus, I have a slight case of writer's block... It kills me on the inside every time I'm stuck... Hopefully, I'll post something sooner or later though... Maybe not for this story, but for something... I dunno... I'm sorry. :(


	18. Chapter 17

Hi! I'm not dead!

Okey! This chapter was kinda requested in a way, so it probably sucks... Apparently, I have probably writing requested things... I mean, normally I have no problems writing GerIta, but this... it's was incredibly difficult to write.

I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya-san does. It's all his. However, this plotless(I think it's plotless anyway) fanfiction is mine.

* * *

><p>"Luddy?" Feliciano looked up at the German he was cuddling with.<p>

"Ja, Feliciano?" Ludwid looked down at the Italian , who had his head on the German's chest.

"Well, everyone knows we're a couple, sí?"

"Ja?"

"So, why don't act like a couple in front of the others?"

The question took the German by surprise, "Oh, ah, well," he blushed, "I just," he coughed, "I never put in any thought in it. I thought you were satisfied with how we were acting. I didn't realize we were supposed to act any different."

Feliciano giggled, "Silly, Ludwig, couples are supposed to act cute and couple-y and stuff." he went into thought for a second, "For example, you don't have to jump away from me like I'm literally on fire when someone comes in here and we're just cuddling. It's okay to kiss me when people are around. No one will say anything."

"I-I know, but," Ludwig blushed harder, "I guess I'm not one for public affection."

"You and Lovi have a lot in common." Feliciano pouted.

"What? No we-"

"Neither of you like public affection, you're both protective of the ones you love, you're both the jealous type, you both can be really mean at times but nice when you think no one is looking-"

"Okay, I get it, Feliciano." Ludwig sighed, "So, are you dating me because I'm like your brother or something?"

Feliciano stared at Ludwig like the German dyed his hair pink with lavender highlights, "Ludwig, that's the sickest thing I've ever heard."

The seme thought about his choice of words and blushed harder than he ever had, "N-No! That's not what I meant at all! I-I just-"

"You're also very different from Lovi." Feliciano didn't let Ludwig finish, "You don't hate people for no apparent reason as far as I know, you don't have very bad language, you're not a lazy slob with a wonderful taste in clothes. By the way, we're defiantly going to have to work with your outfit sometimes or another. You don't give people inappropriate nicknames like tomato bastard or potato bastard or wine bastard or something. You never take time to just sit back and relax unless I use my awesome powers of persuasion-"

"Thank you, Feliciano."

"You don't call me Feli like everyone else, you don't have a mixture of green and brown eyes-"

"Ja, ja, I get it!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"S-Sorry."

"No, don't apologize. You were just trying to prove your point, und you got a little carried away."

"Heehee~ You're right. Say, why do you tell me not to apologize een though you get angry at everyone else if they do something you don't like?"

"I, uh, I guess it's just because I- you know- I love you."

"D'awww~ Luddy, you're so sweet!" Feliciano chirped nuzzling the German's neck.

Ludwig blushed, "S-Say, Feliciano, how about the next time we dock, I take you on a d-d-d-date?"

The Italian's eyes lit up like- like some sort of brightly lit up thing or event, "Veh?! Would you really?"

"J-Ja, if you want."

"Yay!" Felicaino jumped up, "Hey, maybe Antonio will let us go to the upcoming fair in Venice!"

Ludwig chuckled, "Ja, he'd probably want to go with Lovino."

Feliciano jumped off the bed, "Hey! Hey! Let's go ask right now~!"

The German sat up, "Feliciano, it's the middle of the night. He's probably, um, busy with your brother..."

"Oh, Luddy, I'm sure they won't mind if we interrupt for a second." The Italian went for the doorknob, but Ludwig quickly jumped up, grabbed his arm, and tossed on back on the bed. Gently of course as to not hurt the smaller.

Feli looked at the German with a tilt of the head. The taller cleared his throat, "Actually, I'm sure they'd both be very furious. We don't want to make your brother or the captain mad. Do we?"

"I guess not." Feliciano pouted in defeat.

Ludwig looked around, _Crap, I need to think of a way to dis... tract... him..."_ He blushed when he saw how the Italian was staring up at him. So cute and needy, but innocent like he didn't know what he at the same time... The German somehow managed to muster the guts to crawl on top of the Italian.

"Luddy, wha- Mmnfft!" Feliciano was interrupted by Ludwig kissing him. Either Ludwig suddenly grew a pair or the was an imposter! The German never kissed Feliciano unless the smaller initiated the motion. the German leaned back allowing them both to get some air. The Italian blushed, "L-Luddy?"

"Hey, Feliciano, do you think I've been ignoring you lately?"

"Eh?" Feliciano was confused even more so by this odd and unusual question, "What do mean? I don't think so."

"Well, I feel like I have." Ludwig began, "So, I'm going to make it up to you."

Feliciano blinked, _'Did I fall asleep or something? I must be dreaming.' _He smiled when Ludwig kissed him again. He graciously returned the kiss, _'Well, dream or not I'm not letting a willing-to-be-touchy Ludwig slip away~ Teehee.'_

Well... I think it's safe to say, we ALL know what happened that night, right?

So, the next morning, Ludwig decided Feliciano should stay in their room for a while. Lovino would surely notice the younger Italian limping... That would NOT be good for Ludwig's health.

"So, Feliciano, want me to get you some breakfast?"

"Si~!" Feliciano chirped, "Do we have any pasta?"

"Nein. We ran out yesterday."

... "What?! Why hasn't anyone bought any more?! Why didn't I find out until now? Who ate the last of it?" Feliciano asked innocently with a murderous glint in his eyes.

Ludwi grimaced, "I assumed you already knew. Everyone knows to leave the last of the pasta for you, so I thought you ate it."

The Italian was not amused, "I'm going to find out who ate it, and when I do we'll have one less mouth to feed."

Ludwig took a step back to block the door, "Feliciano, let's be reasonable, ja? What good would come from killing someone just because they ate the last of the pasta?"

The smaller thought about this before he smiled brightly and nodded, "Hmm~ You're right, Luddy. I won't kill anyone." his smile turned into a frown at record speed, "I'll just torture them day and night until they ask me to kill them. Then I'll say no and leave them to suffer wherever they are."

Ludwig gulped. To be honest, this side of Feliciano kind of scared him a lot. He felt sorry for the fool who ate the younger Italian's pasta. Very sorry. He cleared his throat, "Ja, I'm sure that sounds like a reasonable thing to do right now, but won't you feel even the least bit guilty when we get to shore and get buy more."

Feliciano now looked slightly suspicious, "If I didn't know better, I'd say YOU ate it."

Ludwig didn't like that assumption, "Feliciano, lieben, why would I eat your pasta? I'm terrified of you when you're like this."

"Veh..."

"Hey, um," Ludwig has to change the subject, and fast, "Why don't you go ask Antonio about that fair thing?"

"Oh, yea!" Feliciano's mood quickly change, "You're coming with me, kay? he grabbed the German's hand and dragged him onto the deck where they saw all the other pirates.

Matthew was giggling at Gilbert, Gilbert was slightly red in the face, Lovino was making a snarky comment at Antonio, Antonio was just smiling his life away, and Francis was just... there. He wasn't really doing anything.

The captain noticed the arrival of the blonde German and the innocent Italian, "Ah, hola, amigos. Did you two sleep well?"

"Oh, yes. Very well~" Feliciano nodded... He looked at the German, "Ludwig has something he wants to ask you."

"Ack! What? Feliciano-"

"Oh? What is it, Ludwig?" Antonio questioned curiously, "You don't normally ask me things..."

"Ah, well, um..." Ludwig really didn't want to be the one to ask, "I don't know if Lovino's told you, but there's going to be a fair in Venice soon, and um, w-Well, Feliciano and I were, um, wondering if we could..."

"Aw~ Does mein Bruderlein wanna take his lieben on a date?" Gilbert popped up, "That's so cute!"

"A fair, huh?" Antonio thought about this, "I dunno. Something bad might happen..."

"You could take Lovino." Ludwig blurted.

The Spaniard quickly changed his mind, "That's a great idea. When is it?"

"Ehi, what I don't even want to go?" Lovino huffed.

"Don't you?" Antonio tilted his head to the side.

The tsundere Italian blushed slightly, "W-Well... I mean, I wouldn't mind going I guess..."

"Well, that settles it!" Gilbert exclaimed, "Ludwig'll take Feli-kins, Tonio'll take Feli-kin's brother dearest, I'll take Birdie, and Frenchie'll... Take himself..."

"Je n'aime pas ça..."

"You'll get over it." Gilbert shrugged.

"Si cruel."

So, lots(read: almost no) planning was made... The day of the fair(which is completely made up), Antonio and his crew were wondering around Venice praying that they wouldn't be arrested or something... They eventually decided to go their separate ways. Francis was by himself.

"Scare bleu. What a terribly cruel world." Francis sighed to himself, "What is a lonely Frenchman to do. I'm surrounded by couples, and mon lapin is off somewhere on the big blue ocean... What a sad, lonely Frenchman I am. I wish I could could see my sweet, little Brit more often..."

"Oh, quit your bloody complaining, frog face."

Francis, who instantly recognized the voice, turned around and smiled very happily, "Ah! What a charming turn of events!"

"Figured you and the rest of your lot would be here," Arthur sighed.

"Oh, you came to see me?" Francis laughed, "I'm touched."

"B-Bugger off!" Arthur shouted, "I did no such thing. It's, um... Kiku's fault! He was missing those Italian and German blokes. Um, Feliciano and Ludwig, was it?"

"And yet, it is YOU that I find roaming about." Francis chuckled, "Well, actually, you found me, but I'm not complaining at all, mon ange."

Feliciano was clinging to Ludwig as to not get separated and lost.

"Anything you want, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked looking around.

"As long as I can be with you, I don't need anything~" Feliciano chirped.

The German blushed, "Yes, well, if you see anything just tell me."

"Okey~!" Feliciano giggled. It was then that he saw something he actually DID want... "It's times like this that I had better aim..."

"What are you talking about? Did you see something?" Ludwig questioned.

Feliciano looked up at the German with puppy dog eyes, "Ehi, Luddy~ Can you get that canvas and those for me? Please~?"

"Ja, ja." Ludwig sighed.

After winning the paint set, Feliciano immediately dragged Ludwig to a nearby park. The Italian pirate set up his supplies and looked around, "Hmm~ Painting is gonna be different now that I can see..."

"You paint?" Ludwig asked in awe. How the hell could a person who was blind paint?

"Sure! I used to paint all the time." Feliciano nodded enthusiastically. He stared at the German, "Hm... Think you can stand still for a while."

"What? Why?" The blonde was confused.

"I'm gonna paint you, silly." Feliciano replied, "Actually... You might wanna sit down on the bench, but don't pose. Just be natural please."

"Um. sure..." Ludwig sat on the nearest bench, and Feliciano nodded in approval.

"Now stay still, and don't move."

Painting... Painting... "Ack! No moving!" "But I want to see it." "I'm not done!" Painting... Painting... "Are you done yet?" Don't make me throw some blue paint on you." Painting... Painting... Painting... "'Kay, you can look now~"

Ludwig sighed in relief and walked over to see the painting... To say he was in awe would be an understatement. The painting looked just like the German. Everything was so realistic. Everything was erfect.

"It's... amazing." The blonde stated.

"You think so?" Feliciano questioned in disbelief, "I think it could be better."

Ludwig chuckled, "Only if yiou put the most beautiful person in the world next to me."

The brunette tilted his head to the side slightly, "The most... Who?"

"You." The German replied matter-of-factly.

The Italian pirate blushed, "I- You think I'm- I'm not- Surely there are- Veh..."

Ludwig wrapped is arms around Feliciano's waist and smirked, "I love how I'M the only one who can make you blush like that." he chuckled, "I mean it, Feliciano. In my eyes, there is no one on Earth who is more beautiful than you." Feliciano didn't know what to say, so the German continued when he was met with silence, "Why is it that when I say things like that, you stay silent?"

The brunette wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, "Well, you take me by surprise with your sweet words, so most of the time I can't find myown words that are just as sweet."

Ludwig could only smile.

* * *

><p>So... I hope that was pleasing enough... I may write more of the GerIta part, and I may not. It depends on what I think of first.<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

Yo! It's me again! But you obviously knew that... Anyway, this is requested PruCan.

I don't own Hetalia, and I never will.

Read and Review, lovelies~

* * *

><p>Gilbert and Matthew were wandering around Venice. Neither knew exactly what to do. Neither exactly knew Italian either.<p>

"W-Well, because I'm so awesome understanding Italian can't be that hard, ja?" Gilbert laughed, "I mean, if you just pay attention, it'll all just fall into place, right?"

"Ya know, walking around and doing nothing isn't a bad idea either." Matthew stated, "As long as you're with friends or a lover or something, everything can be fun."

"Yea, well, everything can be fun if you're incredibly bored, too." Gilbert replied.

"Heehee~ That's true, too." Matthew nodded, "But being with friends is even better."

"But being with your awesome boyfriend is the awesomest." Gilbert grinned.

Matthew looked around, "Hey, Gil, do you think... Nevermind..."

"Do I what?" Gilbert really wanted to know, so he took a guess, "Think you're awesome?"

the Canadian timidly nodded.

the Prussian sighed, "I can't believe we haven't been over this yet." he grinned at his lover, "Birdie, you're the second awesomest person in the universe. Me being the first of course."

"Of course." Matthew smiled.

"It's a very close second though." Gilbert intertwined their hands.

"You're too sweet." The smaller kissed the albino's cheek.

"Oh, Gil, don't, like, feed that poor boy lies. we all, like, know that there's no one as fabulous as me."

Tch." Gilbert scowled and turned to see Feliks and Toris. It was, like, obvious that the Pole was the one who spoke. A vein twitched in the Prussian's forehead. he couldn't stand the Polish pirate, "Who asked for your unawesome opinion? I'm the very definition of awesome."

"A-Actually," Toris spoke up, "the definition of awesome is 'overwhelming or inciting awe'"

Gilbert and Feliks stared at the Lithuanian in disbelief.

Toris shrugged, "Just saying."

The Prussian and Pole began glaring daggers at each other.

"You're not even in the Awesome Trio." Gilbert huffed.

"Don't break the fourth wall. Denmark- I mean, Mathias isn't, like, even in this fanfiction." Feliks retorted.

"NOW who's breaking the fourth wall?" The Prussian sneered, "Keep it up and something bad will happen."

"Like what?"

"The end of the story..."

"Oh, someone as, like, fabulous as me could possibly-"

The End.

"hey, u there! Don't, like, cute me off JUST to make a lame joke! we all, like, totally know you wouldn't just end the story like that, dude!"

Needless to say, the locals who understood English looked strangely at the Polish pirate, who was shouting at the sky.

"Kesesese! And that's one of many reasons why I'm so much awesomer than you."

"Oh, just shout up, dude..."

"I apologize for Feliks's rude behavior, Gilbert." Toris spoke up again.

"See, I'm so awesome that I forgive him and his loser-ness."

Feliks looked at Matthew, who had decided to be quiet unless spoken to, "How do you put up with this?" he motioned to the albino.

"I'm used to him, so it doesn't bother me. I actually think it's really cute."

Gilbert blushed slightly at the last sentence, "Birdie doesn't get annoyed easily, AND he's awesome!"

"... Feliks..." Toris was feeling neglected and impatient.

"I'm glad we're on, like, different crews." Feliks said hurriedly to the Prussian, "We'd end up killing each other." he turned to Toris and grabbed his arm, "'Kay, let's, like, go now~"

"Alright." The Lithuanian nodded as they walked away.

"Man, that guy annoys me! What is it with blondes being annoying?" Gil noticed Mattie give him a stern look, and he quickly added, "I-I mean, YOU'RE not annoying. every other blonde is annoying. You're one of a kind. Unique. Awesome. The, u-um, l-love of m-my life..." he ended with a blush.

The blonde smiled, "Okay~ So, whataya wanna do?"

"I dunno." The albino shrugged, "I don't understand Italian, so we could go learn the silly language, but that wouldn't keep my attention for long, soooo... Yea..." he smiled at the blonde, "Why don't we just walk around?" he noticed his lover's look of surprise, "I think it's an awesome idea."

The Canadian laughed, "Really? Well, if you think it is, it must be."

"Exactly." The Prussian nodded.

They began wandering around again, hand in hand. Matthew was looking at all the different stands at the event, and Gilbert kept his eyes on the Canadian and his expressions.

All the onlookers thought the Prussian and Canadian's outing was a very cute sight.

During their venturing, the couple came across Francis and Arthur. Then they saw Feliks and Toris again. Luckily, there was no arguing that time.

When Feliks and Toris headed off again, Matthew looked at the Prussian, "I'm surprised you and Feliks didn't start fighting again."

"Meh. He's not worth my awesome time." Gilbert shrugged.

The Canadian giggled, "Fighting is kinda unawesome."

"Sometimes." The albino half-agreed, "You wanna know a totally awesome thing to do?"

"Sure."

"Spending time with Matthew Williams."

Matthew blushed, "R-Really?"

"Yea." Gilbert nodded, "Maybe we should clone him, so he can see how awesome he is."

"He-He can't be that great."

"But he IS." The albino kissed the blonde's head.

"Oh, you really too sweet." The blonde's blush deepened.

Now it was Gil's turn to blush, "I-I'm not sweet..." he paused, "At all. You know that. I'm rude, egotistical, brash, and I've got a cruel sense of humor..."

"Hey, now! it's MY job to be doubtful." Matthew scolded playfully, "You're supposed to reassure me, silly."

Gilbert smiled, "You're so adorable, Birdie."

"And you're sweet." The Canadian replied.

"I guess different people have different opinions, eh?" Gilbert laughed.

"Non, it's just other people haven't seen the sweet, loving, kind side of you like I have." Matthew stated, "And I think I'd like to keep it that way."

"Oh? Would you get a little protective?"

"Someone might not wake up the next day."

"... Awesome."

* * *

><p>Haha. I love you guys. Following my wierd ass stories like you do. Why do y'all like this one so much? I don't understand? *sniff* Seriously, I love you guys...<p>

Soooo... Anyone else wanna request something? I've done GerIta and PruCan. I can do FrUk, Forever alone!Francis, RusAme, anything... Or if no one requests anything, I'll... do... Something.. Awesome! I can't tell you for obvious reasons.


	20. Chapter 19

So, someone requested Forever alone!France, and someone else requested FrUk, so... One chapter, two requests.

I don't own hetalia, and i never will, which- believe me-is a good things.

Enjoy, my lovelies~

* * *

><p>Francis looked around sighing. Arthur had left.<p>

Flashback

"I told my crew we could only stay for two hours."

"Surely another hour wouldn't kill anyone though, mon lapin..."

"Honestly, Francis, what would they do if I didn't show up when I said I would?"

"What if they don't show up though."

"The only one we'd have to search for is Wong Soo, and you bloody well know it."

"... Alright... Want me to walk you to-"

"No."

End Flashback

"Even the love of my life leaves me..." Francis pouted, "I'm forever alone..." he started walking to the ship, "One day, I'll be by myself and something bad will happen... Like the end of the world... Or I might end up being piratenapped... Or something will happen... Maybe I'll discover the cure to cancer or something... Although, it will probably be something bad that happens... Ah! I'm talking to myself! I'm going crazy! What's a beautiful Frenchman to do?! Ah, I wish I knew!"

God, Francis is insane...

"Eh?" The blonde's ears twitched, and he looked around, "Hm... I could have sworn I heard the voice of a mademoiselle... Perhaps I am hearing things..."

Great... Thanks to Feliks and Gilbert, the fourth wall is in pretty bad shape... It's so bad even Francis can hear me... Hopefully, the wall doesn't fall...If it does, I don't want to be around to see what happens...

"Seriously, who's talking?" Francis looked around again, "What's this about a fourth wall?" he paused, "What did Feliks and Gilbert do THIS time?"

"the awesome me didn't do anything!"

"Ah, mon ami, care to join a lonely Frenchman on a stroll?"

"Nein!"

"... Forever alone..."

"Veh~ Why don't you hand out with Arthur?"

"He left."

"Oh, mi dispiace."

the Frenchman sighed and walked on... He was nearly to the ship when he noticed a group of people. Walking over to them, he was stopped by a girl with blue hair.

"Oh? Can I help you, mademoiselle?" Francis asked.

"The author sent me to stop you from entering. You're supposed to be forever alone in most of this chapter."

"... Author? Chapter?" Francis was confused, "I'm confused. Why can't I join them?"

"Because you don't have a date, the author won't let you cheat on Arthur, and someone requested for you to be forever alone in this chapter."

... Thanks, Dannielle! You've managed to shatter the fourth wall completely! I hope you can fix it!

"Um... Duct tape and super glue to the rescue!" Dannielle disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Francis blinked, "I'm just going to go... To the ship... Where there are no people... That sounds like a good idea, right? Right."

So... While he walks to the ship, I'll fix the fourth wall to the best of my abilities because Dannielle has disappeared again. I'll lecture her later...

...

Anyway, after the fourth wall was repaired with duct tape and super glue by the mighty author, Francis walked on the ship not even think that anything bad would happen. He just wanted to get away from people for once in his life...

Soon, however, he wished he had never become a pirate because he was surrounded by Sadiq and his crew.

"Ah, mes amis, what can I help you with?" The Frenchman asked nervously.

"Payback." Sadiq replied, "I wonder how far they'll go for a Frenchman who's doomed to be forever alone."

"Eh? But I've done nothing to you or your crew. I'm innocent."

Cue the snickers from the audience.

"Hmph. If you're innocent, then I'm a fluffy kitten."

"There's an image I'll never get out of my head."

"shut up! I'm sure you had something to do with the plan to rescue Jones!"

"Moi? Non. I took no part in that. Believe me."

"Who was it then?!"

Francis shrugged, "I don't remember."

"Vash."

The Swiss pirate pointed his gun at the Frenchman's head reluctantly.

Francis knew he had to keep calm, "Ah, young Vash, you do not really want to pull that trigger, do you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Vash scoffed, "You're annoying."

"But I'm sure Feliciano would be very upset to find out I'm dead, non? he IS a very sensitive soul, you know."

This caused the trigger-happy pirate to falter slightly, "S-So?"

"We both know that no one wants to see such a happy, innocent, loving soul sad. Why don't you put that gun down?"

Lillian looked at her brother, "Big Brother, he's right."

"N-No..."

"You're still in love with Feli, aren't you?"

"No... No!"

Sadiq glared at Francis and Lillian, "You two, shut up! Vash, shoot them both! And someone go 'take care' of that stupid Italian!"

Heracles yawned, "Why? he's no threat... Vash, put the gun down. take your sister back to... Switzerland."

The Turk turned his anger towards the Greek, "Who the hell died and made you captain?!"

"Don't yell at me." Heracles monotoned, "Tino and Lillian aren't cut out to be pirates. They're only here because Berwald and Vash are, but those two didn't want to be pirates in the first place."

"And you?" The Turk questioned curiously.

"..." The normally tired one didn't reply. He just blushed discreetly. He figured he'd have to answer though, "I don't see how it matters."

Francis turned to Vash, who was still contemplating the earlier argument, "Listen, Vash," he began quietly, "take your sister and leave now. Go back to Switzerland if you know what's good for you."

"Wh-What do I get out of it?" Vash lowered the gun slightly.

"You might see Feli in the city."

The Swiss male thought about this. He looked at his sister, "C'mon, Lillian. You're not pirate material anyway."

"Alright, Big Brother."

Taking a second glance at the Turk, Vash quickly and quietly took his sister and left the scene.

Francis turned his attention to the Finn and Swede. Tino took Berwald's hand, "We have no quarrel with you, Francis. We'll just leave, okay?"

As they left, Francis turned back to the Turk and Greek, "So, a crew of only two? The captain and his first mate are the only ones left. What will the do, I wonder?"

Sadiq looked around and saw that his crew really had abandoned him, "I'm more than enough to kill you..."

"Oh? Are you sure about that? You sound so unsure." The blonde laughed, "You know what I am capable of when angered, non?"

"Tch..."

"And let me tell you something, Monsieur Annan," Francis began, "seeing as you snuck on the ship that I call home, threatened me, and I found that the majority of your crew didn't want to be pirates, I am slightly pissed." he sighed, "Not only that, but you also threatened a dear friend of mine." he drew his sword and glared at the Turk "You, sir, have angered me greatly."

"..."

Heracles stepped away, "I'll wait for you on the ship, ya stupid jerk..." he fled.

"Oi! Don't you abandon me, too, ya lazy bum!"

Francis... Was alone... Again...

"Such a lonely Frenchman am I" The blonde sighed sipping the tea he had brewed, "What to do? What to do? I wonder when the others will be back? I do not want to rush them though. After all, l'amour is a fragile thing..." he sat on the deck, "I wonder how mine and Arthur's relationship will work." he finished off the tea, "I hope he does not get tired of this." he looked up at the sky, "I wish I could see him more often..." he smiled, "Ah, well, I'd better be thankful for the time I DO spend with him. Besides, at least I get to see my friends happy." he laughed, "I'm talking to myself again, aren't I? It appears so..."

"You should stop that nasty habit, frog. People will start to think you're insane."

Francis looked towards the voice and smiled at his beloved Brit, "Then I suppose we'd both be insane."

"Oh, please, you're the only one off his rocker." Arthur replied walking over to Francis and sitting next to him.

"Have you told that one to Flying Mint Bunny and Uni?"

"You leave my magical friends out of this!" The shorter barked.

"Of course. Of course, mon lapin." Francis laughed and pulled his love closer, "So, I thought you were leaving. What of your crew?"

"They decided it would be a good idea to stay longer." Arthur sighed leaning his head on Francis shoulder, "I'm pretty sure I heard Elizaveta mumbled something about how you and I should spend more time together or something." he blushed, "O-Of course, it's not like I WANT to be here with you or anything. I just have nowhere better to be! If I had any say in the matter, we'd have already left."

"Mon cher, I hate to burst your bubble, but you do have say in the matter. You are the captain of your crew." Francis kissed Arthur's forehead, "if you seriously didn't want to spend more time with moi, you could have easily said that you were setting sail. No if's, and's, or but's."

"Sh-Shut up, you stupid frog!" The Brit blushed, "They're votes outwayed mine! If I didn't let them stay, they could have rebelled or something. Don't you know how bad that would have been?!"

"Mon amour, I do not think they would have rebelled over something so trivial." The taller laughed, "Now, tell, Francis what the real reason of you still being in Italy is."

Arthur blushed again, "W-Well, 'tlikeitwhenwehavetopart!"

Francis pulled away from his love slightly, "Excusez-moi?"

The Brit groaned in agony, but he repeated any way. The blush on his face was still burning brightly as he repeated quietly but audibly, "I just really wanted to see you for a while longer. I don't like it when we have to part."

"Then let's make this moment last as long as possible." Francis smiled lovingly and kissed the Brit's cheek.

"B-Bloody hell, frog. If you're going to kiss me, do it properly." Arthur glared and kissed Francis full force on the lips taking the Frenchman by surprise.

When Arthur's lips parted from the taller's, Francis grinned wolfishly, "Mon amour, why don't you allow me to take you to my room?"

"Hmph. Yea, I'm sure you'd love to have your perverted way with me, frog. Do you want my crew to question why I'm limping later?"

"Oh? Did you just say yes?" Francis stood up and picked the shorter up before the latter had to to process what was going on.

Being carried bridal style to the Frenchman's room was not what Arthur was expecting this evening, "H-Hey! I-I didn't mean I would, frog! Put me down this instant, or I'll-"

Francis snorted, "You'll what? Yell at me some more? I think I can handle it, mon cher."

Arthur blushed, "Bloody hell..."

The Brits crew would never let him hear the end of this...

* * *

><p>It took me forever to write this... Anyway, Dannielle, the girl in the story, is actually one of my friends who asked if she could be put the story when I told her about the breakage of the fourth wall. Naturally, I agreed.. I'm too nice to say "no."<p>

Heheh... The fourth wall was pretty damaged... Well, at least I fixed it. Duct tape and super glue can fix ANYTHING!


	21. Chapter 20

... Hi... I'm actually uploading a chapter on time! Anyway, someone requested RusAme, so here it is... I don't own Hetalia, and I never will... At least try to enjoy this chapter...

* * *

><p>"Dude, I can't speak Italian, and you can't either, and no one else in our crew can, so why are we here?"<p>

"Well, I figured that Antonio and Arthur's crew would be here. I was right, da?"

"Yea, so? What do we get out of it?"

"You can see your other friends of course."

"Dude, Ivan, Arthur is probably busy having sex with Francis, Matthew's probably spending time with Gilbert, Feli's probably with Ludwig, Lovino is most defiantly with Antonio, Elizaveta is with Roderich, and Kiku is with Yao and Wong Soo, so I ask again. What do we get out of it?"

Ivan sighed, "I wished to spend time with you alone. Is that a problem?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place? I see no reason why would can't spend time together, but why in Italy?"

The Russian shrugged, "It was the first place I thought of."

The American looked around, "Did you know there was a fair here?"

"Net." Ivan shook his head, "I did not."

Alfred looked around and shivered. There were so many different booths everywhere, but he didn't speak a word of Italian, so... A walk would be nice even if it was, like, twenty degrees outside...

Ivan noticed Alfred shiver. He wasn't interested in the booths. He just wanted to take care of his lover. He adjusted his scarf so both of them could wear it. Alfred was obviously taken by surprise. He looked at the taller and blushed, "Wh-What-"

"You are cold, da? I am trying to keep you warm. I do not want my little rabbit to freeze. That would make me so sad." Ivan smiled brightly.

Alfred's blush deepened, "Th-Thanks."

"Oh? No need to thank me, krolik. I just wish to keep you safe and happy. YA lyublyu tebya."

"Y-Yea. You too."

"Oh, come on, Alfred. Say it correctly. Pozhaluysta?"

"... I love you, too."

"You so cute."

"Eh? What you mean? Heroes aren't cute! I'm... um... Heroic!"

"Something tells me most heroes also aren't ukes."

"D-Don't mention something like that out here in the open!"

"Well, why don't we just go back to the ship and 'talk' about these things in private?"

Alfred blushed furiously, "When did you turn into such a pervert?"

"Hmm... It all started when I met a very pretty American."

"That is so corny. Have you been talking to Francis or something?"

"Ah, well... Yes..."

Alfred laughed loudly, "Don't take advice from him. Just be yourself, 'Kay? Last time I checked, I was in love with you."

"Well, then if you want me to be myself, you won't mind me calling you cute, da?"

"How you think I'm cute, I'll never know."

"Why you think you're not is something I'LL never know."

Alfred scratched the back of his head, "So, um, anything in particular you wanna do? I mean, we could be here for a while."

"As long as I'm with you-"

"No, seriously, stop. You're Russian, not French. So stop. Please? For me?"

Ivan chuckled, "Da. Da. My apologies, Al. I just thought I'd try one more. What is that saying? When in Rome, do as the Romans do?"

"Um, hate to break it to ya, babe, but this is Venice. Not Rome."

"So, we'll have to do as the Venetians do."

"Well, what do they do?"

"They're Italian. They eat pasta and flirt with cute girls, da?"

"... Okay, the pasta I could deal with, but..." Alfred glared at the Russian, "Are you seriously gonna hit on hot babes while I'm right next to you?!"

"Hmhm. I suppose I'll just have to settle with flirting with you then." Ivan teased, "I think I can deal with that. After all, you are a very pretty American."

"H-Hey, pretty is what you call girls. I'm no female." Alfred huffed.

"Well, what would you prefer? Beautiful? Sexy? Wonderful? Perfect? Hot?" Ivan purred in the American's ear as his wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist.

Alfred smirked cheekily, "I'd prefer you to take me back to your cabin before I tell you how much I love you."

"Well, I believe I can mange that." Ivan picked the smaller up bridal style and carried him back to his ship as quickly as possible. Alas, Alfred had already managed to tell the taller how much he loved him before they made it o the ship.

"Well, you failed. Now put me down." Alfred stated.

"Haha. No, I do not think I will." Ivan laughed, "In fact, I think I will take you to my ship, throw against my bed, and claim you as my own again and again and again. You will be in very much pain tomorrow, but I can assure you that you won't care because it will be very worth it, my little bunny."

Alfred blushed, "Sometimes I think you're messed up in the head, and other times I think you've been hanging out with Francis. Honestly, what goes through your head most of the time?"

"You go through my head everyday all the time." Ivan smiled as he opened the door to his cabin and threw the smaller on the bed. He climbed on top of him and leered down.

Alfred grinned nervously, "Hey, can't we talk about this, big guy?"

"I think we've done enough talking, krolik." Ivan replied, "Now is the time of action." he kissed Alfred full on the lips but parted quickly. The taller kissed the smaller's neck and decided it would be a good idea to leave a very pretty mark that everyone could see.

Alfred moaned softly. He didn't know if this was the start of something very good or very bad.

* * *

><p>*Sobs* Oh, Gott, warum?! It's so terrible and so short! I'm sorry! I tried my best, but... Ivan seemed so OOC, and I didn't know how to fix it, and I hope you can forgive me... The next chapter will be a Spamano one... I hope that makes up for this... Es tut mir leid!<p> 


	22. Chapter 21

Hi, hi, hi! This chapter is of wonderful Spamano! I don't own Hetalia, which is probably a good thing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lovi, what do you wanna do now?" Antonio asked lacing his fingers with the smaller's.<p>

Lovino shrugged, "I don't know. Nothing's really catching my attention right now."

"Well, that's okay. we'll be here for a while anyway."

"How long is a while?"

"Dunno."

Lovino groaned, "Fine. I'll be right back. I'm gonna try to find something to do." he ran off leaving Antonio by himself.

The Spaniard sighed, "Well, what am I supposed to do in the mean time?" he looked around quickly realizing that he still didn't know much Italian. he sighed again, "Lovi should be ashamed. How could he just leave me here alone?"

He walked off in the direction Lovino had gone. He wasn't very pleased when he found the smaller. Lovino was talking to a girl. No, he wasn't JUST talking. He was even smiling. Antonio frowned and walked over to Lovino and the blushing girl.

Lovino looked at the frowning Spaniard and blinked. He gasped when Antonio picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"H-Hey, put me down!" Lovino shouted.

"Nope." Antonio scoffed, "Not if you're going to flirt with pretty señoritas."  
>"Alright, alright, mi dispiace! Just put me down! This is VERY uncomfortable!"<p>

Antonio sighed and put Lovino back on his feet.

"Damn, what's your problem?"

"Since you're dating me, you shouldn't flirt with girls no matter how pretty."

"You act like that's the first time I've done it. What's so different this time?"

"I know, but I still don't want you flirting with anyone who isn't me. Got it?"

Lovino was incredibly confused. Was Antonio jealous? Why hadn't he ever gotten jealous before? Or... Had he gotten jealous before? The Italian just nodded, "Y-Yea..."

"Good. Now I'm gonna go buy a drink." Antonio smiled, "Want anything?"

"No, but do you even-"

"I think I know enough Italian to buy a drink. Don't worry. I'll be right back."

A while later, Antonio found himself glaring at some stranger who was being rather friendly towards Lovino. On the bright sighed, the Italian pirate seemed bored. He even yawned.

However, the next thing anyone knew, Antonio was punching the man in the face.

"Ack! Antonio?!" Lovino was currently trying to figure out where his lover had come from/

"Speak any English?" Antonio asked the man and stood in front of Lovi.

The man stood and glared at the Spaniard, "Yes."

"Good. It will make this so much easier." Antonio nodded, "This," he pointed back at Lovino, "is mine. I don't really appreciate it when people touch my things, especially things that I hold dear. Now I'll give you three seconds to leave before I strangle you with your own legs."

"Ha. I'm not afraid of you." The mad laughed.

"Well, you obviously don't know who I am." Antonio smirked.

"Pirate by the looks of ya. Spanish by the sound. Nothing special I'd wager."

"Nothing special, eh? So, you're telling me that I, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, am nothing special?"

The stranger faltered, "Y-You-You couldn't be... Why would a pirate by THAT name be here?"

"My reasons are none of your concern. Now would you please scurry away before I find my trusty axe? Your presence is irritating."

Needless to say, the man scurried away.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Lovino began as Antonio turned around, "He wasn't doing any harm."

"Lovino, he was flirting with you," The Spaniard began, "and I"m pretty sure he tried to touch your ass."

"Really? When?" Lovino blinked, "Wouldn't I have noticed?"

"Apparently not." Antonio sighed and took his love's hand, "Honestly, what do I have to do to get people to stay away from you? You are MINE. NEVER let anyone touch you or get the wrong idea."

Lovino glared at the taller, "I don't belong to anyone, especially not some stupid ass Spaniard who suddenly wants to treat me like fucking property!"

"No, but you are a lovely treasure that I want all to myself." The Spaniard smirked causing the smaller to blush. The captain suddenly frowned, "And don't you care?"

The Italian was suddenly confused, "Care? About what?"

"He was flirting with you. Did you even tell him you were in a relationship?"

"Well, no, i didn't really think to. It was obvious I wasn't interested, right?"

"Lovino, he was about to touch your ass. Don't you realize what could have happened?"

The Italian heard the Spaniard's voice crack. When the smaller replied, his voice was soft and gentle, "Antonio..." he took the taller's other hand, "Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you that I can take care of myself?"

"Mi amor, you can tell me a thousand times, but I'll always worry about you. I love you, Lovi." Antonio smiled lovingly, "When I say you're mine, I don't mean as property. You're my equal, my lover, my world, my Lovi."

The Italia blushed, "St-Stupido bastardo..."

"Te amo, mi amor.

"... T-Ti amo, anche... mio amore."

Antonio smiled brightly, "So, why don't we go back to the ship? Quickly. That way I won't end up fucking you senseless in public."

The Italian blushed a seemingly unhealthy shade of red, "Y-You-I-I-I-How-How could you say such things so easily, a-and in p-public?!"

"Well, since I'm saying it to you, I have no shame, mi tesoro precioso."

"St-Stop talking in Spanish."

Antonio blinked in confusion, "Why?"

"Because it's sexy as hell, and it makes me want you to want to fuck me senseless."

The taller smirked pirately, "So, shall I take you to my cabin, mi pequeño amante perfecto?"

"... Do I really have to answer that?"

"Yup."

"Cazzo sì."

"Oh? Desperate are you? Well, I believe I can take you back to my room. Please, allow me to show you the true meaning of pasión, mi amor."

"Shit. Stop saying stuff like that," Lovino began, "or I may just jump you right here and now."

Needless to say, the couple quickly made their way to the ship and Antonio's room.

* * *

><p>Yay! It's done! I do believe this was a requested thing. Possessive!Spain and Oblivious!Romano... This is the outcome!<p>

Asta la pasta!


	23. Another Author's Note Sorry

Hello, my beloved readers...

Yea... This is not a chapter. I'm just here to tell you people that I have no internet... I'm at school publishing this cursed author's note of doom and despair... Well, on the bright side, I'm not dead!

...

No cheers? Alright, I understand. You'll get more whenever I have time to publish. If I get time to publish.

I love you all,

GreenPurple18


	24. Chapter 22

... Publishing things from school when you probably shouldn't be is so much fun!

... Maybe I should've eaten lunch instead...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Vash and Lillian were walking down the streets of Venice, Italy. They were looking for someone. A certain pirate. An Italian pirate... A usually oblivious, Italian pirate. They were looking for Feliciano Vargas.<p>

Vash knew that his ex was probably with Luwdig, and that was okay. Feli had gotten over the Swiss, and that was a good thing. A very good thing. The Swiss had broken the Italian's heart when he left to become an unwilling pirate with Lillian. Vash somehow knew that Ludwig wouldn't hurt Feliciano.

Lillian glanced at her Big Brother with worry evident in her eyes. Was finding Feliciano a good idea? Would Vash really be able to control himself? How would he treat Ludwig? The little, blonde girl was also worried about Vash's heart. What if the sight of Ludwig and Feliciano was too much for him?

Vash decided it would be a good idea to walk into someone, "Oof. My apologies."

"Veh~ It's alright."

Vash looked at the 'stranger.' It was no stranger at all, "Oh, Feliciano?"

Feliciano quickly turned around, "Vash? What are you doing here? Wait... Is Sadiq here? Are we gonna be attacked?! Sh-Should I tell Ludwig?"

"No, Sadiq's been taken care of." Vash replied, "I... I just wanted to see you one last time before I go back to Switzerland and live the rest of my life as a mercenary."

The Italian tilted his head to the side, "Back to Switzerland? So, you got away from Sadiq?"

"Ja, with the help of your French friend." Vash nodded.

"Francis?" Felciano smiled, "That's great! I knew he would be helpful in some way or another, which is a lot more than I can say for myself..."

"Felciano?"

Vash turned around and saw Ludwig. Ludwig made eye contact with Vash. Lillian began to worry some more but kept quiet. Feliciano was oblivious to the world. The Italian glomped Ludwig and held on to his arms, "Ve~ I thought you'd never get back. Do you realize how long I was waiting?"

"My apologies, Feliciano." Ludwig apologized. He looked back at Vash, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Sadiq?"

"His crew is no more." Vash replied, "Lillian and I are on our way to Switzerland."

"So, what-

"I just wanted to say goodbye to Feliciano." The Swiss interrupted, "Is that a problem? Can I not say goodbye to an old friend?"

Ludwig's stoic expression didn't falter, "I suppose it's no problem, but... Don't get to close."

Feliciano frowned, "Ludwig... He was just saying goodbye. He wasn't trying anything at all." he released the German, "Why are you so mean to him?"

Ludwig saw that Feliciano really didn't understand, "... Maybe we can talk later..."

Lillian decided it was her turn to speak, "Feli, maybe if you come and visit us sometime, you und I could make cookies or something."

The Italian smiled brightly at the little girl, "That sounds like fun. I'll hold you to your word, Lilli!"

Ludwig and Vash were having a stare down. Vash was incredibly uncomfortable while Ludwig was looking down mercilessly at the Swiss.

"What do you hope to gain from seeing him now?"

"Nothing." Vash replied honestly, "He's my friend. I just wanted to wish him well. Besides, Lillian wanted to see him, too." he looked at the Italian, who was talking animatedly with Lillian, "Ludwig, he has a good heart. Be careful with it."

"I don't need to hear that from YOU."

"I know. Just don't make the same mistake I did. Don't leave him." Vash sighed, "Lillian, come on. We're leaving now."

"Okay." Lillian looked at Feliciano one last time, "Don't forget, Feliciano. If you're ever in the neighborhood, don't be a stranger."

"Alright. Ciao, Lilli." Feli smiled at the female and looked at Switzerland, "Be careful in Switzerland, okay? Being a mercenary is dangerous, no?"

"I'll be fine." Vash smiled slightly at the Italian before looking at Ludwig. He looked back at the brunette, "And I have a feeling you will too."

The two siblings set off for their journey back to Switzerland. For some strange, unknown, and probably stupid reason, Vash looked back one last time at the Italian he still loved. He knew he would probably never see Feliciano again. He knew it was past time to move on. When he looked back, he saw Feliciano holding on to Ludwig's arm and receiving a chaste kiss from said German. Vash sighed and looked ahead. He was about to start his life without Feliciano again.

"Vash," Lillian began, "will you be alright?"

"Ja, I'll be fine." Vash nodded trying to make himself believe the words he had spoken.

"If you're sure." The female nodded. She, too, knew how low the probability of seeing Feli again was.

Ludwig sighed, "You know you'll probably never see them again, right?"

"Well, at least they're not pirates anymore." Feliciano stated completely avoiding the questions.

"But he'll become a mercenary again. How do you feel about that?"

"It's not my place to say anything."

"Aren't you still his friend?"

"Veh? I'm Feliciano Vargas. I'm EVERYBODY'S friend."

"I suppose that's true, but you completely avoided my questions."

Well, I'm not quite sure how to answer."

"Just say what you want. What you really want. Don't even think about what you think I want to hear."

"Hmmm... Well, people part. It's life. Life goes on, old friends leave, and new ones arrive. Some change, and some stay the same. If you let it, the heart can heal quickly. In the end, you still have the memories."

"With you being an Italian, I guess I should have expected your answer to come from the heart like that." Ludwig began, "That was pretty deep for someone like you."

"Hey, whataya mean by that?!" Feliciano pouted, "I can say some pretty meaningful stuff if I want."

"I'm sure you can, lieben." The blonde added the pet name to show the brunette he was just joking around and that he meant no harm.

The Italian smiled, "Do you think we should be heading to the ship. We were never given a time to be back..."

"Well, I'm sure the captain won't mind if we stay out a bit longer." Ludwig replied, "After all, when in Rome."

"... We're in Venice."

"You know what I mean."

"..."

"..."

"... Veh..."

"... We should get back. I've obviously been out for too long."

"Okay~"

They headed back to the ship in near silence. The only sounds were those of the crowds in the city.

Feliciano didn't speak because he was worried. What if Ludwig thought something had happened between him and Vash? What if Ludwig had begun to think that the Italian still loved the Swiss? Feliciano knew where his loyalties lied, but did Ludwig?

Ludwig didn't speak because he, too, was worried. What if Feliciano actually felt something for Vash? What if the Italian left the pirating life to go to Switzerland and live with Vash? It was obvious that the mercenary still harbored feelings, but did Feliciano?

Feliciano knew Ludwig was worried about something, and Ludwig knew Feliciano was worried as well, but neither knew what about. Neither knew what to do. The Swiss had sure made a mess of things.

The brunette decided to be brave and speak up. It couldn't possibly make things worse, could it? Feli took a breath, "Hey, Luddi, what's wrong?"

The blonde was taken of guard. He stiffened, "Wrong? Nothing's wrong with me, but you seemed worried about something."

"I'm worried about you." Feli replied. Not a lie. Just not all the truth. He tilted his head to the side, "You also seem worried."

Ludwig sighed, "I'm... Worried about..." It was best to be truthful to your partner, "Vash. Not his well-being, but the feelings between you two..."

The Italian frowned, "I thought that was the problem. Haven't I said that we're just friends now. Even if he may still have certain feelings for me, the only feeling I have for him is that of friendship. You're that one that I love. I know exactly where my loyalties lie, and that's with you. You're the only one I need, and I would never even think about leaving you."

The German nodded, "I know... At least.. I should know. It's just, I get worried because I... I... I don't know what I'd do without you. I know I don't say it as often as I should, but I love you, and I always will."

Feliciano smiled, "You may not say it all that often, but you show it even if you might not realize it. Love is a funny thing. People show it in different ways; although they might not realize. As long as one remembers that their significant other loves them, everything will be okay!"

Ludwig chuckled, "Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

"Ti amo anche, Luddi~"

"Feeeeliiiciiiaaaanoooooo!"

The aforementioned Italian was suddenly pulled into a hug and almost knocked over. By who? A blonde.

... No, not Ludwig.

"Oh? Ciao, Feliks. Where's Toris?"

"I don't, like, know! We were totally separated in a crowd, and now I can't, like, find him. This is the worst! What do I do? You have to help me, Feli!"

"Well, you need to remain calm, or you're bound to miss something." Feliciano began, "Where were you when you were separated?"

Ludwig blinked. What the hell just happened?

Feliks, who was in tears and hysterics, sniffed, "Over there by those booths."

The brunette looked where the Pole was pointing, "Well, why don't we start there? Now calm down, okay?"

"How am I supposed to calm down when the love of my life is totally missing?" Feliks huffed.

The Italian shrugged, "Don't ask me." he looked at Ludwig, "Can you help us look for Toris? It's kind of hard for people to go on dates and be lovey-dovey when their lover is missing."

"Sure." Ludwig nodded, and the three went to search for the missing Lithuanian.

When I say search, I mean that they went to greet Toris, who was standing worriedly by a random booth. The Lithuanian saw his boyfriend and sighed in relief. He met the Italian, German, and Pole halfway.

Ludwig sighed, "Please make sure to hold of this air-headed idiot."

Toris nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry. I only looked away for a second, but when I looked back, he was gone. Thank you very much."

Feliks immediately latched himself onto the Lithuanian's arm, "I don't wanna be separated from you again. That was totally scary."

"You gone for a totaly of five minutes." Toris sweat dropped, "It could've been worse."

* * *

><p>... I didn't realize I could write such an emotional chapter... Review? Please and thank you.<p> 


	25. Chapter 23

Hallo! Welcome back to Hetalia no Kaizoku! What will happen in this exciting chapter? Read to find out!

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the three crews set sail. Of course, Arthur was kicked off Antonio's ship. Half an hour after they had set sail two members of Antonio's crew found their way to the kitchen. Francis and Gilbert.<p>

"Look here, ya damned Frenchman," Gilbert growled, "maybe if I was drunk and not in a relationship with Matthew. Just go away. Besides, don't you have Arthur?" he pushed the blonde away causing him to knock over some random barells revealing a blue haired, female stowaway.

"Hey, I was trying to sleep."

"Ah! Sacre bleu! It's you!" Francis jumped away pointing at... Damnit, Dannielle!

"What? You know this chick?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Oiu, she wouldn't let me go to a party for some reason. Something about an author, me being forever alone, and, um, a request or something. I think her name is Dannielle..."

"Well, I was trying to hide from the author." Dannielle sighed, "I didn't feel like going back to my world, and I didn't fix the fourth wall, so she's probably pissed."

Okay, obviously I have to take her back by force... After creating a portal, a brown-eyed, brunette-who looks extraordinarily like me-appeared on the ship, "Alright, Dannielle, it's time to go home. NOW."

"But-"

"Now."

"But I like it here. It's fun to see you angry 'cause I'm breaking the fourth wall."

The brunette grabbed Dannielle's arm, and the two disappeared.

Obviously, the Prussian and Frenchman thought they were insane. The Prussian more so.

"What the hell just happened, Frenchie?"

"Mon ami, I haven't the slightest idea, but I can tell you it was not the first time something like that has happened."

"Right... Well, um... I gotta go find Mattie, so we can, uh... Talk about... Stuff..." Gilbert went up the stairs to find his Canadian lover.

Francis looked around, "I'm alone again..."

Lovino and Matthew were getting along rather nicely.

"So, Antonio's a possessive lover? I would have never guessed." Matthew laughed. He and the older Vargas brother were sitting on the deck.

"Neither would I." Lovino agreed, "He never really gave off that vibe." he sighed, "You should have seen him, Matthew."

"Was he the sexiest thing you've ever laid eyes on?"

"Hello yes. Just... Don't tell him I said that, okay?"

The Canadian nodded and laughed, "So, what kind of lover would you expect Gilbert to be?"

"Annoying as hell." Lovino replied without missing a beat.

"Lovino." Matthew rolled his eyes, "Be serious. What would you think? Possessive, dominate, shy, protective, what?"

"Hmm..." The Italian paused, "Probably dominate."

"You'd think so, right?" Mattie laughed, "But he's not. He's actually really shy when it comes to love and.. Well, just feelings in general."

"Really?" Lovino snickered, "That's pretty damn shocking."

"Yea, but it's also really cute."

"What's cute?" Gilbert walked over to the Canadian and Italian.

"Your shyness when it comes to love." Matthew replied.

Gilbert blushed slightly, "I-I'm not the shy or cute one, Birdie. You're the shy and cute one."

"Not when it comes to romance~"

Gilbert averted his gaze, "A-Anyway, where is everyone else?"

"Uh, Francis was in the kitchen with you, Feli and Ludwig are in their room, and Antonio is, um..." Matthew looked at Lovino, who simply shrugged, "Well, we don't know where the captain is..."

"Oh?" Gilbert blinked, "Well, I guess we'll find him later." he looked from Lovi to Mattie, "You two seem to be getting along. Has Lovi finally made a friend?"

"Yes." Lovino replied, "Matteo is one of the few people I can stand on this ship."

"... Matteo? That Matthew's name in Italian?"

"Yes. Is that a problem? Matthew doesn't care."

"Did you ask im?"

"Yes."

"Well, then it's okay."

"Of course it is. Now go away. Your presence is giving me a headache."

"You ARE a headache."

"Fuck you, bastard."

"You wish."

"Um, please don't fight."

Lovino and Gilbert glared at each other before looking in opposite directions, "Fine."

"Thank you." Matthew smiled gratefully.

The Italiain stood up, "I'm gonna leave you two. I have an idiot Spaniard to find."

"Have fun, Lovino~" The Canadian giggled.

"Yea, yea. Whatever." Lovino rolled his eyes and headed towards the captain's room.

Now Matthew had Gil's full attention, and Gilbert had Mattie's full attention.

"So..." Gilbert began obviously not knowing what to do or say.

"Come here often?" Matthew laughed.

The Prussian chuckled, "I practically live here. You?"

"Ditto." The Canadian smiled. He looked around, "I have absolutely no idea what to do."

"Yea. Me neither." The self-proclaimed awesomest-person-ever sighed.

"We... could go to our room and do cute, coupley stuff." The quieter of the two suggested.

Gilbert blushed slightly, and Matthew smiled sweetly. The taller coughed, "Now why would you want to do that?" he grabbed his lover's hand and led him to their room.

"Your blush is adorable." The smaller stated.

"Yours is cuter."

"Nope, yours definitely is."

The awesome me says yours is. Therefore, yours is."

They stopped outside the door to their room.

"Your ego is cute."

"Your shyness is cuter."

there was an annoyed sigh in the background, "You're both adorable. Now if you're going to continue, I must ask you to go into your room."

Matthew tilted his head to the side. Gilbert just grinned, "Oh? Bruderlein thinks I'm adorable?"

The blonde German rolled his eyes, "No."

"That's not what you just said." The Prussian laughed and looked at Feliciano, who was standing slightly behind Ludwig, "Feli-kins, didn't mein Bruderlein say I was cute?"

"He said both you and Mattie were cute." Feliciano nodded. He seemed quite unhappy about something.

"Oh, little brother, you upset Feli-kins. He's jealous now. You should apologize." The awesomest person in the hallway scolded mockingly.

Ludwig quickly looked at Feliciano, who barely had enough time to smile brightly. The German sighed again and pulled Feli into their room, leaving Mattie and Gil in the hallway.

The Italian kept the smile on his face until Ludwig turned and gave him an apologetic look. Feliciano frowned slightly.

"You know... You're probably the cutest person in the world." Ludwig began, "And my brother is definitely NOT cute."

"That's not what you said..."

"I was trying to get them to be quiet or go to their room." Ludwig explained desperately. He didn't like the idea of Feliciano being upset with him.

"Veh..." The Italian did not reply.

"Feliciano..." The German sighed and took the smaller's hands, "Why would I think anyone other than you are cute?"

"It... It could happen." The brunette replied.

"Lieben, it's very difficult for me to find anyone attractive." The blonde stated, "And even if I may, you're the only one I'll ever love, alright?"

The Italian looked into the German;s eyes before smiling, "Veh~ Ti amo, anche~ As long as you're here, I'll never need anyone else."

The German sighed in relief, "If that's the case than you should marry me."

Feliciano blinked, not quite grasping the idea, "Did you just..." he tried to wrap his mind around the statement, "propose to me?"

"Ja." Ludwig smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. As he knelt to the ground Feliciano saw that it was a ring.

"Oh..." Feliciano finally, completely understood what was going on at the time, "Well," Now what was the proper resonse? He smiled, "I don't see a reason not to marry you."

Ludwig smiled slightly, "Did you just..." he paused, "agree to marry me?"

"Sí."

"Good." The blonde slipped the ring on Feliciano's left hand and stood up, "Very good."

"Wonderful even." Feliciano chirped. He kissed Ludwig on the cheek, "We should have pasta to celebrate." he paused, "... We DID get pasta while we were on land, right?"

A certain Spaniard poked his head in, "We did~ we really don't want Feli to go through pasta withdrawals and kill everybody."

"Grazie~"

"De nada, feli~"

"Oi, idioto, what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing, my love~" Antonio called. He looked back at the oblivious Italian and the stoic German, "Lovi just can't handle being without being without me, so I'll leave you two." he shut the door and went down the hall. He went into his room and found Lovino sitting in a chair in the corner. the tsundere Italian was glaring at the Spaniard. The older of the two shut the door, "What's wrong, Lovi."

"I heard what you said to that potato bastard and my stupid little brother." Lovino replied with his trademark scowl, "I can too handle being without you. Damn, your ego is far too large. You've obviously been hanging around the beer bastard too much."

"Oh? Gil too much and you too little?" Antonio smiled.

The younger was not amused, "Fucking bastard." he huffed and stood up, "Keep this up and I'll be wishing I had stayed in Italy."

The Spaniard frowned quickly, "Lovi, I'm just joking... I know you could probably handle being without me for the longest time, but I..." he sighed, "Well, I need you. If you left, this ship would have to find a new captain because... I'd probably die of heartbreak."

Lovi blushed and looked away, "Without me, your stress level would probably go down a hell of a lot... If either of us needs the other, I need you. My life is meaningless without you. Even though I may insult you all the time and act like I don't care, don't ever forget that I..." he took a breath as his blush deepened, "I love you, ya stupid bastard."

Toni didn't know whether to smile or die, "Ah... I can't... But... Oh... Cuteness overload!" he glomped the Italian, "You're so cute! Oh, Lovi, how in the world do you manage to be so adorable?"

Lovino sighed, "I guess I'm just talented..."

"Oh? So, you admit that you're cute?"

"... Shut up. I'm not cute."

"You're not trying very hard." Antonio smiled cat-like, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoyed the attention I give you."

Lovino's blush deepened even more, "Well, to be honest with you..." he paused, "I absolutely love the attention you give me." he smiled shyly.

"Waah! I'm gonna die of cuteness overload!"

"That's my fucking ear, damnit!"

"Lo siento, but it's not my fault you're so cute!"

"Ugh... I must be cursed."

"You're way to cute to be cursed! I love you so much! I might just explode with love if I don't die of cuteness overload first! Whatever the case, you'll definitely be the end of me, my love! No ifs, ands, or buts about it! If people could go to jail for being cute, you'd be serving a life sentence I swear! I don't know how much more my heart can take, Lovi! When are you going to stop being so cute?

"Apparently when I'm dead..."

"¡Te amo, mi amor!"

* * *

><p>... The End... Sorry... Review?<p> 


End file.
